


Obliviate: Początek

by Dubhean



Series: OBLIVIATE [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubhean/pseuds/Dubhean
Summary: Dzień po pogrzebie dyrektora, Hermiona znajduje w Baśniach Barda Beedle'a tajemniczy list opatrzony obcymi jej inicjałami: EPS. W chwili, w której skończy go czytać, stanie się coś niespodziewanego, co wywróci jej życie do góry nogami. Zgodne z kanonem mniej więcej do końca 6 tomu. Potem AU.
Series: OBLIVIATE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132490





	1. Prolog

Długi na dwa metry otwór w ziemi. Regularny prostokąt.

Pustka. Wszechogarniająca, szerząca się w sercach gorycz.

Tylko to im pozostało.

Brak.

Tego dnia pogoda była wyjątkowo niespokojna. Szum wiatru zakłócał rozmowy, wpychał do gardeł wypowiadane półgłosem słowa. Szare niebo, czarne szaty i brunatny kopiec ziemi sprawiały, że twarze żałobników wyglądały karykaturalnie blado.

Ginny szlochała wtulona w Harry’ego. Ron stał obok nich; zaciśnięte szczęki wyostrzały rysy jego piegowatej twarzy. Oczy miał przekrwione, powieki czerwone. Milczał z pustym wzrokiem utkwionym w przestrzeni.

Zebrało się nawet sporo ludzi. Przede wszystkim Weasley’owie. Ich rude głowy zdawały się płonąć, jak znicze nad ciemnymi szatami. Na tle szarpanych przez wicher krzewów cmentarza stał też ponury Remus, jego dłoń ściskała mocno Nimfadora Tonks, czarna aż po kocówki swoich krótkich, nastroszonych włosów. Obok, z rękoma schowanymi w przepastnych kieszeniach, pochylał się Neville. Usta Minerwy McGonagall zupełnie zniknęły; zacisnęła je do niemożliwości, by powstrzymać drżenie.

Najgłośniej płakał Hagrid.

Nikt nic nie powiedział. Nie było pogrzebowej mowy. Tylko Ron raz otworzył usta, by po chwili zamknąć je z powrotem, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia sensownego zdania. Dopiero, gdy jasna trumna spoczęła na dnie cmentarnego dołu, a wszyscy zebrani wlewitowali wspólnie ziemię, zupełnie zakrywając drewnianą skrzynię, stara opiekunka Gryfindoru położyła szczupłą dłoń na kamieniu nagrobnym i wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem:

‒ Tak mi przykro…

Stuknęła różdżką i na szarej skale pojawiły się litery i cyfry, układające się w napis:

_Duma Hogwartu_

_Hermiona Jane Granger_

_19 września 1979 ‒ kwiecień 1998_


	2. I List pełen niespodzianek

Lato zbliżało się wielkimi krokami. Kwiaty rozkwitały na szkolnych rabatach, szklarnia profesor Sprout wprost wybuchła woniami magicznych ziół. Kieł, w swej poczciwej psiej naturze, biegał całymi dniami po trawie próbując schwytać w paszczę kolorowe motyle.

Hagrid chlipał w ogromna, kraciasta chusteczkę do nosa, co i rusz wybuchając donośniejszym szlochem, gdy tylko jego wzrok natrafiał na beztroska bestię. Drobna dłoń Hermiony, która spoczywała na potężnym ramieniu pół-olbrzyma, wykonywała uspokajające, koliste ruchy.

‒ Już dobrze Hagridzie ‒ powiedział cicho Harry. Kucał przed przyjacielem na piasku pokrywającym brzeg Jeziora.

Męczyna w odpowiedzi zawył jednak dziko i potrząsnął grzywą czarnych włosów.

‒ Nic juuż nie będzieee dooobrze Ha-harryyy ‒ załkał żałośnie.

Ron chrząknął, wyraźnie zakłopotany kondycją potężnego mężczyzny. Nigdy nie radził sobie w obliczu cudzych emocji, a to co prezentował Hagrid było prawdziwym oceanem rozpaczy, żalu i rozgoryczenia.

‒ Hagridzie… ‒ Hermiona powoli zabrała dłoń z barku kudłatego przyjaciela. ‒ Ja wiem, że to wszystko jest okropne. Zwłaszcza dla ciebie… Dumbledore był dla ciebie, jak…

‒ Jaaaak o-ojcieeec ‒ zawył pół-olbrzym po czym wydmuchał nos w płócienny kwadrat powierzchni dziecinnego prześcieradła.

‒ Cholibka ‒ wymamrotał. ‒ Jak ja to powiem Kłu-u?

Harry wątpił, by Kła obchodził zbliżający się pogrzeb dyrektora. Fakt, pies był nieco zdezorientowany zachowaniem swojego właściciela, raz po raz przybiegał do niego, łasił się i skamlał, ale otrzymawszy odpowiednią dawkę mokrej od łez czułości i odwdzięczywszy się ocieraniem obślinionego pyska o każdą będącą w jego zasięgu cześć Rubeusa Hagrida, powracał do polowania na owady.

‒ Hagridzie, myślę, że Dumbledore nie chciałby, żebyś się załamał, prawda Miona?

‒ Zdecydowanie ‒ dziewczyna pokiwała energicznie głową. ‒ Może mógłbyś pomóc profesor McGonagall? W zamku panuje totalny chaos. My, prefekci, już nie dajemy sobie rady…

Pół-olbrzym pociągnął nosem.

‒ Myślisz, że mógłbym w czymś pomóc?

Hermiona przytaknęła. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła. Rzeczywiście potrzebowali każdej pomocy. Nawet kręcący się po korytarzach zrozpaczony olbrzym był lepszy niż nic. Wyrwali się na kilka minut, żeby pocieszyć starego przyjaciela, ale zaraz, gdy wrócą do zamku, z pewnością McGonagall znajdzie dla nich całe multum zadań. Hermiona musiała przyznać przed sama sobą, że czuje się zmęczona i wypalona, bodaj pierwszy raz w życiu i że absolutnie nie chce tego nikomu pokazać. Te uczucia wydały jej się tak intymne i nieakceptowalne, że automatycznie skurczyła się w sobie.

‒ Wszystko w porządku Miona? ‒ Ron opiekuńczym gestem w opiekuńczy, pełen ciepła sposób.

Pokiwała głową.

Lubiła jego dotyk. Był delikatny, nienachalny. Wielokrotnie widywała na błoniach chłopaków uwieszonych bezlitośnie na niższych i drobniejszych od nich dziewczynach: ręka wokół szyi w podobnym zapaśniczemu chwycie. Tym, co najbardziej przerażało ją w tym obrazku nie było wcale zachowanie bezmyślnych samców. Największą odrazę budziło w niej ślepe uwielbienie, które wywoływali chłopcy u dziewczyn tym władczym i przedmiotowym traktowaniem. Zaciskała wtedy usta, zaciskała dłonie w pięści i odwracała wzrok, by powściągnąć budzące się w niej mordercze instynkty.

‒ Musimy już iść Hagridzie ‒ powiedział łagodnie, acz stanowczo dziewczyna, podnosząc się powoli na nogi. Otrzepała i wygładziła na sobie szatę. ‒ Pojutrze… ‒ zawahała się, nie chciała wywołać nowego potoku łez u pół-olbrzyma. ‒ Zostało jeszcze wiele pracy ‒ uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i uścisnęła potężny bark mężczyzny.

***

Złoty Znicz.

Baśnie Barda Beedle’a.

Wygaszacz.

Troje przyjaciół siedziało na schodach wiodących do Sali Wejściowej Hogwartu z niepewnymi minami popatrując to na siebie nawzajem, to na dziwaczne upominki od dyrektora. Minerva McGonagall właśnie im je przekazała, jednak nawet ona nie potrafiła przybliżyć im w żadnym stopniu pobudek Albusa Dumbledore.

‒ Skoro wam to dał, z pewnością wierzył, że w odpowiednim momencie zrozumiecie ‒ powiedziała tylko. Spoglądała na nich zza szkieł swoich okularów z życzliwą uwagą. Chociaż twarz miała spokojną a gesty wyważone, wprawne oko mogło dostrzec, że niedawno płakała.

Teraz, gdy już opuścili dawny gabinet zmarłego dyrektora, gdy na ich twarze znów padały ciepłe promienie popołudniowego słońca, cała trójka była mocno skonfundowana całą tą sytuacją.

‒ Trzeba popytać ‒ zaproponował Ron. ‒ Może wszyscy coś od niego dostali.

Hermiona popatrzyła na przyjaciela w tak wymowny sposób, że Weasley’owi momentalnie zrzedła mina.

‒ Wszystkim? Ron. Co ty w ogóle wygadujesz? Możemy zapytać kilku osób, jak Lupin. Albo Kingsley. I nauczycieli. Ale nie będę biegała po błoniach i pytała pierwszorocznych o spadek po Albusie Dumblerore i proszę was, żebyście wy też tego nie robili.

‒ Jak to już tak ujęłaś ‒ mruknął urażony chłopak, ‒ to rzeczywiście brzmi trochę niedorzecznie.

‒ jejku, Ron, sam pomysł jest naprawdę dobry ‒ ton głosu Gryfonki zmienił się teraz. Znikła jej słynna przemądrzałość, ustępując miejsca pojednawczej łagodności. ‒ Jak mówiłam, wypytanie członków zakonu i współpracowników dyrektora to bardzo mądre podejście. Możemy też spróbować znaleźć Lunę i Neville’a.

Ron rozchmurzył się nieco.

‒ Myślisz, że im też mógł coś zostawić.

Hermiona pokiwała energicznie głowa, starając się okazać jak najwięcej entuzjazmu, ale Harry widział, że jest zmęczona i tylko udaje, że traktuje pomysł przyjaciela tak bardzo serio.

Wstali i ruszyli w stronę grupki belfrów pogrążonych w ponurej rozmowie.

Tak, jak obawiała się Hermiona, nikt nie wiedział nic o jakichkolwiek podarunkach. A przynajmniej nie miał zamiaru się do takiej wiedzy przyznać. Wrócili na Grimmauld Place zmęczeni i zdołowani ceremonią. Oto na zawsze pożegnali człowieka, który był podporą i autorytetem dla tysięcy czarodziejów i czarodziejek w całym Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Albus Dumbledore doczekał się białego jak śnieg grobowca, który stanął na błoniach ukochanego Hogwartu, miejsca którego nigdy za życia nie opuścił, nawet gdy kuszono go zaszczytami o wiele większymi niż nadzorowanie edukacji bandy rozwydrzonych magicznych dzieciaków. Szkoła była jego życiem, jej poświęcił wiele lat swojego istnienia, to tu oddał ostatnie tchnienie; zdecydowano więc, że nie ma lepszego miejsca na pochówek sławnego dyrektora. Bez względu na osobiste opinie na temat tej kontrowersyjnej decyzji, wszyscy troje zgadzali się co do jednego: szkolne błonia nigdy nie miały już być takim samym miejscem. Odtąd na beztroskich zabawach i rozmowach następnych pokoleń uczniów już zawsze swój cień kłaść miał grób Albusa Dumbledore’a.

Wiele godzin spędzili dyskutując o nadchodzących wyzwaniach, otrzymanych podarkach i porażającym bezsensie wszystkiego, co ich otaczało. Czuli się samotni i zagubieni. Hermiona zaledwie dzień przed pogrzebem wróciła z Australii, gdzie zostawiła pozbawionych pamięci rodziców. Harry, który i tak nie posiadał już rodziny, stracił właśnie kolejną bardzo bliską mu osobę. Ron deklarował wciąż i wciąż, że najchętniej też wywiózłby swoich braci i siostrę na drugi koniec świata. Godziny mijały im powoli, bezlitośnie ciągnęły się nie przynosząc ani pociechy, ani odpowiedzi na dręczące ich pytania. Późnym wieczorem siedzieli już tylko w milczeniu z nosami zwieszonymi na kwintę i pogrążeni we własnych ponurych myślach.

***

‒ Nie mógł po prostu zostawić listu? ‒ burknął Ron, metodycznie dłubiąc w swoim Wygaszaczu. ‒ Wysłać sowy? Fawkesa? Jak normalny człowiek…

Był poranek. Na stole kuchennym parowała gorąca kawa. Hermiona bezwiednie szturchała palcem nieco już czerstwe pieczywo, krzywiąc się z dezaprobatą. Ron i Harry przyglądali się jej w niejakim zdumieniu.

Hermiona obrzuciła rudego chłopaka krytycznym spojrzeniem.

‒ On NIE ŻYJE, Ron. Martwi rzadko korzystają z sowiej poczty.

‒ Ale nie sądzisz…

‒ A poza tym ‒ kontynuowała niezrażona Gryfonka, ‒ czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że porównywanie Dumbledore’a z resztą sześciomiliardowej populacji świata ma jakikolwiek sens?

‒ Wiesz Hermiono, tak sobie myślę, że on może po prostu chciał być miły? Skoro siedzimy tu już tyle godzin i nic nie wymyśliliśmy… Ty dostałaś książkę, bo lubisz czytać. Ja Znicza bo jestem… byłem szukającym. A Ron Wygaszacz, bo…

‒ Bo uszy mi płoną ‒ burknął Ron. Ugryzł z trudem kawałek twardawej bułki.

‒ No nie wiem, Harry. To się wszystko trochę kupy nie trzyma. Dumbledore nie rozdawał nigdy uczniom prezentów ot tak…

‒ No ale nas chyba musiał lubić, nie? ‒ zapytał Ron z ustami pełnymi pieczywa i pieczeni, którą pani Weasley troskliwie wcisnęła im na pogrzebie dyrektora. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

‒ Na pierwszym roku podarował mi miotłę…

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

‒ Bo się nie znałeś na miotłach, a poza tym nie miałeś nikogo, kto by ci coś takiego kupił. Dursley’ów przecież poprosić nie mógł.

‒ Mimo wszystko…

‒ Och, Harry byłeś jego pupilkiem, wszyscy o tym wiemy, ale upominki Dumbledore’a zawsze miały jakieś ukryte znaczenie. Nie przysyłał ci na urodziny czekoladowych żab, prawda?

‒ Niby… ‒ zaczął Harry niepewnym głosem, ale Hermiona nie pozwoliła mu skończyć.

‒ Jednak po części masz rację. Te przedmioty JAKOŚ się z każdym z nas łączą. Trzeba sobie tylko odpowiedzieć na pytanie, jak.

Ro westchnął.

‒ No nie wiem, Miona. Przeglądałaś w ogóle tę swoją książkę?

‒ Jeszcze nie ‒ na twarzy dziewczyny zagościło roztargnienie. Harry i Ron popatrzyli po sobie w zdumieniu.

Spostrzegłszy ich nietęgie miny, Hermiona westchnęła.

‒ Chłopcy, to nie jest zwykła książka. TO SPADEK PO NAJWIĘKSZEGO CZARODZIEJA NASZYCH CZASÓW. Podchodzę do tego metodycznie. Rzuciłam na nią mnóstwo zaklęć sprawdzających, szukałam eliksirów, uroków i klątw.

‒ I?

‒ I nic. Jak dotąd. Sprawdziłam rodzaj tuszu i papieru, materiał okładki. Poszukałabym szczegółowych informacji o tym konkretnym wydaniu, ale w obecnej sytuacji to niemożliwe.

Ściągnęła usta z niesmakiem. Brak dostępu do wiedzy wyraźnie ja irytował.

‒ Za dużo przebywałaś z McGonagall ‒ zawyrokował Ron.

Harry zachichotał.

‒ On ma rację, Hermiono. Urlop od szkoły dobrze ci zrobi. To będzie jak odwyk.

Popatrzyła na przyjaciół spod uniesionych wysoko brwi.

‒ O tym właśnie mówiłem ‒ Ron wskazał palcem na jej czoło.

Hermiona żachnęła się bardziej dla zasady niż na serio, ale gdy wychodziła z pokoju, na jej ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmieszek. W takich momentach jak ten, zupełnie nie wiedziała, co by bez nich dwóch zrobiła. Harry i Ron byli jasnymi punktami na mapie stopniowo pogrążającego się w mroku świata.

Gdy weszła do swojego pokoju, od razu sięgnęła po baśnie. Wróciła do oglądania książki strona po stronie. Poprzedniego wieczoru dotarła zaledwie do setnej strony. Przewracała kartki, szukając notatek ‒ zarówno tych widocznych, jak i ukrytych ‒ jednak nadal nic ciekawego, ani nietypowego nie przykuło jej uwagi. Pożółkłe ze starości, ale utrzymane w nienagannym stanie karty książki, zapełniały jedynie wydrukowane litery, brak tu było jakichkolwiek dopisków, zagiętych rogów, czy zakładek…

Coś wypadło spomiędzy przewracanych właśnie stron. Coś prostokątnego i lekkiego, co kołyszącym się ruchem sfrunęło na parkiet. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Czyżby jednak? Czyżby dyrektor zostawił im jednak klucz do całej tej dziwacznej zagadki? Miała już doświadczenie ze stosowanymi przez niego metodami. Wymyślone przez niego na ich pierwszym roku zabezpieczenia, chroniące Kamień Filozoficzny były dostatecznie dziwaczne, by na resztę życia wyrobiła sobie zdanie o preferowanych przez Dumbledore’a sposobach działania.

Pochyliła się i ostrożnie chwyciła w palce owo coś, które okazało się wyjątkowo cienkim, zgiętym na pół kawałkiem pergaminu. Z bijącym szybko sercem rozłożyła prostokąt. Wewnątrz zobaczyła kilka wersów napisanych zgrabnym, acz nieznajomym jej charakterem pisma. Z pewnością nie należało ono do brodatego dyrektora. Stanowcze, niezbyt ozdobne acz schludne pismo nie przywodziło jej na myśl niczego, co już widziała. Nie była to notatka McGonagall, ani Flitwicka. Nie przypominało to nawet metodycznego pisma zabójcy Dumbledore’a, Severusa Snape’a.

_Musisz mi zaufać. Kimkolwiek jesteś. To, co tu znajdziesz pozostaw dla siebie. Życie wielu ludzi jest w Twoich rękach._

_EPS_

Gdy Hermiona dotarła do ostatniej litery, okno jej pokoju nagle otworzyło się z hukiem i poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka a zaraz potem, jak gna w nieznane, niesiona czymś, co wyglądało na wyjątkowo dziwnego Świstoklika.


	3. II Mroczna ulica, mroczny dom

Czasem rzeczy, które nas spotykają wydają się zupełnie pozbawione sensu. Wyprane z przyczynowości. Takie wrażenia miała właśnie Hermiona Granger pędząc w zawrotnym tempie nad Anglią ciągnięta przez kawałek zapisanego papieru. Im dłużej trwała podróż, tym bardziej na przód wysuwał się strach, lecz jak zawsze w takich przypadkach, dumna Gryfonka przywoływała do życia swoją niezastąpioną zawziętość. Tak też wylądowała: z zaciśniętymi pięściami, ściągniętymi ustami i zmarszczonym czołem na szarej ulicy, pod szarym niebem na progu starego, zaniedbanego domostwa. Szybkim, przytomnym ruchem wyciągnęła różdżkę i cofnęła się instynktownie kilka kroków; stawiała ostrożnie stopy po kruszących się schodach. Znalazłszy się na chodniku, rozejrzała się dokładniej. Nie znała tego miejsca. Nigdy tu nie była. Gorączkowo poszukała tabliczki z nazwą ulicy ale ta, co oczywiste, niewiele jej wyjaśniła. Pojawiła się przed numerem ósmym, jednym z dziesiątków takich samych, zrośniętych ze sobą budynków. Okna, zakurzone i zasłonięte niechlujnymi, starymi zasłonami, nie przywodziły na myśl miejsca, w którym mógłby ostatnio ktoś mieszkać.

_Ale ukrywać się…_

Ta myśl nie wydawała się Hermionie wcale głupia. Gdyby ONA gdzieś się ukrywała, powiedzmy w starym, zaniedbanym i od dawna niezamieszkanym domu, zapewne ze wszystkich sił starałaby się nie wzbudzić podejrzeń otoczenia. Prawie na pewno chodziło o czarodzieja, ale jeśli byłaby to osoba niepełnoletnia, każde zaklęcie użyte poza szkołą zaalarmowałoby Ministerstwo. Żadne iluzje nie wchodziły więc w grę i nawet mimo swojego głębokiego obrzydzenia do brudu, musiałaby zaakceptować utytłane okna.

Była też oczywiście druga możliwość: właśnie oglądała starannie przygotowany dla nieproszonych gości obraz domku popadającego w ruinę. W jego miejscu równie dobrze mogłaby stać buda dla psa jak i pałac królewski, a ona nie zdałaby sobie z tego sprawy. Czy jednak list nie upoważniałby jej do tego, by złamać zabezpieczenia?

Westchnęła i postukała o udo trzymaną w dłoni różdżką. Znalazła się w impasie. W obcym mieście, z dala od domu. Naprzeciw nieznanego niebezpieczeństwa. Wróciłaby, ale bała się, że nie udałoby jej się aportować tu z powrotem. Poza tym to naprawdę mogła być jedyna szansa na dowiedzenie się czegoś.

Co było w liście? Nie wolno jej było z nikim nie dzielić tym, co tu znajdzie, a od tego z kolei zależeć miały losy wielu osób. Przynajmniej tak to brzmiało. Dlaczego trafił akurat w jej ręce? Czy taki był zamiar nadawcy, czy był to jedynie czysty przypadek? Mieli już RAB-a. Teraz Hermiona otrzymała jeszcze list od EPS-a.To wszystko stawało się coraz to bardziej pokręcone. Gdyby tylko ten cholerny kawałek świńskiej skóry nie okazał się Świstoklikiem, chociaż szczerze wątpiła by to przyniosło wymierny efekt, pewnie poświęciłaby trochę czasu, by poszukać informacji o rożnych EPS-ach. Może poradziłaby się kogoś dyskretnego, może pokazałaby fragment pisma…

Serce kołatało jej w piersi. Wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów. Ulica była prawie pusta. Gdzieś, w oddali słychać było płacz dziecka, przez czyjeś uchylone okno uchodził dźwięk tłuczenia kotletów i jakiś nieznany dziewczynie popowy kawałek. Cisza. Spokój i niczego nieświadomi mugole.

Jak niewiele brakowało, by i ona była jednym z nich? Jak często mugolska zygota dzieli się tak, by powstał czarodziej? Czy to w ogolę ma cokolwiek wspólnego z biologią?

Potrząsnęła głową. Zdjęła z nadgarstka frotkę i związała nią nieznośne fale. Zdecydowała się. Może to nie była najmądrzejsza decyzja, ale Hermiona Granger, podczas swoich dość burzliwych szesnastu lat życia zdążyła już zauważyć, że decyzje nie dzielą się na rozważne i nierozważne lecz na te mniej lub bardziej trafione.

Zacisnąwszy więc mocniej palce na wypełnionych włóknem smoczego serca dziesięciu i trzech czwartych cala winorośli, dziewczyna odważnie, z uniesioną brodą przeszła kilka dzielących ją od odrapanych drzwi kroków i zastukała kołatką.

***

Gdy wieczorem przyszli na górę, zaniepokojeni przedłużającą się nieobecnością przyjaciółki, zastali pokój Hermiony pusty. Wszystko stało na swoich miejscach, tylko staroświecka firana powiewała na wietrze w otwartym na oścież oknie. Na dworze było ciemno.

Ron stwierdził, że to nie podobne do Hermiony, żeby uciekać przez okno. Krzywołap chodził po domu sycząc i obdarzając ich spojrzeniami swoich kaprawych oczu. Stworek chodził i śpiewał:

_Szlama zniknęła, nareszcie zniknęła._

Harry rozważał kwestię włamania, ale cała posiadana przez niego wiedza o użytych przez Blacków zabezpieczeniach, przeczyła istnieniu takiej możliwości.

Obydwaj, po krótkiej wymianie zdań, postanowili zaczekać do rana i, jeżeli do tego czasu przyjaciółka się nie pojawi, skontaktować się z Zakonem Feniksa. Hermiona miewała czasem dziwne pomysły, lubiła sama sprawdzać swoje teorie zanim zaprezentowała je reszcie świata. Optymistycznie należało więc założyć, że Gryfonka po prostu znalazła w książce coś, co ją zastanowiło na tyle, by pod wpływem impulsu opuścić w pośpiechu dom. W pokoju nie było śladów walki. Baśnie Barda Beedle’a leżały otwarte na stronach 344 i 345 (na których nie było zupełnie nic bardziej intrygującego niż na poprzednich).

Harry jednak jeszcze długo nie mógł zasnąć, pełen niespokojnych myśli na temat nieobecnej przyjaciółki. Jeśli nawet ktoś ją porwał ‒ zupełnie bezgłośnie i nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego widocznego bałaganu ‒ czy byłby równocześnie na tyle nieuważny, by zostawić otwarte na oścież okno? A może otworzyła je sama Hermiona?

Razem z Ronem byli tak pochłonięci radiową transmisja meczu Quidditcha, że mogli przegapić moment, w którym dziewczyna wyślizgnęła się cichcem przez drzwi frontowe. Jednak odgłosy walki z pewnością by do nich dotarły. Wykonali nawet kilka godzin temu mały eksperyment: na zmianę robili umiarkowany rumor na piętrze, sprawdzając czy na parterze słychać tupanie, okrzyki i upadające przedmioty. Wynik próby nieco ich uspokoił: stary dom nie zawiódł ich oczekiwań: wszystkie klepki trzeszczały tak donośnie, a ściany niosły dźwięk na tyle mocno, że matka Syriusza obudziła się w hallu. Zważywszy na to, że ich przyjaciółka z pewnością nie poddała się bez walki, musieliby usłyszeć COKOLWIEK.

Co więc wydarzyło się tam na górze? W końcu i Harry’ego zmorzył sen, w którym zwidywały mu się mroczne postaci o długich cieniach i szponiastych łapskach sięgające po niego i jego przyjaciół…

***

Kompletnie nic się nie stało.

Westchnęła. W sumie, co ona sobie myślała? Jeśli ktoś się tu ukrywał, lub był przetrzymywany, to w obydwu przypadkach cały proceder polegał przecież głównie na NIE WPUSZCZANIU OBCYCH.

Jeśli. Bo mogło być i tak, że znaleziona przez nią notatka była już mocno nieaktualna: nie umieszczono na niej daty, ani niczego, co podpowiadałoby jak stary jest to tekst. Schowana między kartkami książki od niepamiętnych być może czasów, nie miała nawet szansy wyblaknąć, pogiąć się ani pobrudzić. Mogła być też głupim żartem… Nie, to raczej nie wchodziło w grę. Raczej… Raczej ktoś umieścił ją jako przynętę albo zasadzkę…

Spojrzała z przestrachem za siebie.

Wtedy właśnie usłyszała skrzypienie otwieranych przed nią drzwi.

Szybko odwróciła się z powrotem twarzą w stronę wejścia, ale było już za późno. Stojąca za progiem postać, której twarz niknęła w mroku korytarza, niewerbalnym zaklęciem wyrwała z jej dłoni różdżkę. Przedmiot przefrunął dzielące ich kilka stóp i wylądował w lewej ręce tubylca.

Stała oniemiała, niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek sensownego ruchu. Dopiero, gdy postać, wciąż celując do niej różdżką, postąpiła o krok naprzód i z ciemności wyłoniły się kontury jej twarzy, Hermiona zakryła uta dłonią i zerwała się do ucieczki, która nigdy nie doszła do skutku.

Zamrożona wpół kroku kolejnym zaklęciem, zachwiała się i przewróciła bezwładnie na schody, jednak nagle jej ciało zatrzymało się w locie i Hermiona, tracąc przytomność, poczuła, że płynie w powietrzu, lewitowana w stronę mrocznego wnętrza.

Patrzył na nią, zupełnie nie mrugając powiekami.

 _Musiał to ćwiczyć miesiącami_ ‒ pomyślała głupio, jeszcze na wpół oszołomiona zaklęciem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, był jak posąg: nie tylko doskonale nieruchomy, ale też obdarzony szczególnym dla kamiennych podobizn trudnym do określenia wyrazem twarzy i pustością wzroku.

‒ Skąd wiesz, że tu mieszkam? ‒ zapytał zimno.

‒ Nie wiem ‒ odpowiedziała machinalnie. Była to w gruncie rzeczy prawda ‒ dopiero chwilę temu zdała sobie sprawę, przed czyje drzwi przyniósł ją ten cholerny Świstoklik…

‒ Bzdura ‒ parsknął ‒ I to wierutna. Aż zaczynam się sam sobie dziwić, jak mogłem ocenić cię kiedykolwiek na powyżej oczekiwań.

Zacisnęła szczęki. Mimo całej sytuacji, ta uwaga Severusa Snape’a ubodła ją do żywego. Słowa Mistrza Eliksirów najwidoczniej odniosły spodziewany efekt, gdyż na widok jej miny, mężczyzna wykrzywił wargi w złośliwej parodii uśmiechu. Chciała się mocniej wyprostować, ale nie mogła: wciąż jeszcze większość jej ciała krepowało zaklęcie unieruchamiające ja na krześle.

‒ Skąd wiesz, gdzie mieszkam Granger ‒ powtórzył pytanie niskim, niebezpiecznym szeptem. Na dnie jego głębokiego, jedwabistego głosu pobrzmiewała jedna niepokojąca nuta: groźba. Hermiona nie mała wątpliwości: jeśli zechce, może w każdej chwili jej się pozbyć albo zaprowadzić przed oblicze swojego psychopatycznego pana. Jednak opcja bardziej kusząca od drugiej. Przecież miał już na kącie morderstwo Dumbledore’a, co dla niej oznaczało, że musiał być zupełnie wyprany z uczuć i sentymentów.

Dlaczego więc wciąż żyła?

A prawda. Chciał ją przesłuchać, dowiedzieć się, czy nic mu nie zagraża ze strony Zakonu. Na jej nieszczęście, absolutnie nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się aktualnie znajdowała. Będą jej szukać, to nie podlegało wątpliwości? Jednak jak mogliby się domyślić, że znajduje się właśnie tu: w ponurej kryjówce Mistrza Eliksirów?

Milczała. Nie uwierzył jej, to było oczywiste. Skoro za pierwszym razem zareagował na jej słowa tak oczywistym brakiem zaufania, czy byłby jakikolwiek sens w powtarzaniu ich? W mówieniu czegokolwiek innego? Może powinna spróbować zrobić tak, jak na mugolskich filmach, gdzie ofiary porwań starają się domyślić, czego konkretnie oczekuje od nich przestępca, co chce usłyszeć i co otrzymać. Nie to byłoby idiotyczne. Mimo całej swej podłości, Snape nie wyglądał jej na typ lekko stukniętego przestępcy. Był na to zbyt chłodny, zbyt wyważony i inteligentny. Miał swoja teorię, ale przytakiwanie mu nie na wiele by się tu zdało. Mogłoby jedynie przyspieszyć egzekucję lub coś znacznie gorszego. Postanowiła więc, w miarę możliwości, iść w zaparte.

‒ W kieszeni mam list ‒ powiedziała powoli. ‒ Jeśli pan mi nie wierzy, profesorze…

te tytuł wywołał u niego kolejny złośliwy grymas. Bez słowa machnął różdżką, ale nic się nie stało.

‒ To był dość niezwykły list ‒ powiedziała Hermiona czując, że robi jej się słabo ze strachu. Gdzie u diabła, podział się ten diabelny kawałek pergaminu? Serce biło jej w piersi jak oszalałe.

‒ Och, doprawdy? ‒ jad w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów sączył się z każdej litery wypowiadanych przeciągle słów. Po plecach dziewczyny przeszedł dreszcz.

‒ Proszę… Proszę pozwolić mi poszukać ‒ wyjąkała drżąco. ‒ To był Świstoklik. Pewnie niezarejestrowany..

‒ Jak wygodnie panno Granger: nieweryfikowalny środek transportu magicznego i źródło wiedzy w jednym. Sam bym tego lepiej nie wymyślił… Gdyby tylko to nie była totalna bzdura!

Hermiona wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów, starając się opanować zalewającą ją falami panikę.

‒ Profesorze Snape ‒ powiedziała z naciskiem, patrząc głęboko w jego czarne, lodowate oczy. Jej głos stawał się piskliwy zawsze, gdy się denerwowała. A teraz grała o wyjątkowo wysoka stawkę… ‒ Ja nie kłamię. Naprawdę gdzieś tam w moich szatach…

Postawił ja na nogi i szybko obszukał jej ubrania. Hermiona po raz pierwszy od przekroczenia progu tego domu cieszyła się, że Snape rzucił na nią klątwę: perspektywa jego rak obmacujących ją w poszukiwaniu świstka, przyprawiała ja o takie obrzydzenie, że nie zdołałaby powstrzymać się od wzdrygnięcia. Jednak, ku jej zaskoczeniu mężczyzna sprawdził jej ubrania niezwykle delikatnie i taktownie. Praktycznie nie poczuła jego dotyku. Dlaczego właściwie przypisała mu tak okropne skłonności? Nie wiedziała. Prawdopodobnie uosabiał teraz dla niej wszelkie nikczemne cechy.

W ostatniej kieszeni jego dłoń zatrzymała się, poruszyła i zacisnęła wokół czegoś. Marszcząc brwi, Snape podetknął Hermionie pod nos garść popiołu.

‒ To… ‒ naprawdę trudno jej było teraz zaczerpnąć tchu, nie mówiąc już o skleceniu sensownej wypowiedzi. Zaskoczenie i szok sprawiły, że zrobiło jej się słabo. ‒ To… ja… rozpadło się.

‒ Jakże odkrywcze, Granger. ‒ zadrwił z niej bezlitośnie i z powrotem posadził ja na krześle. V fakt jest jednak taki, że nie masz żadnego dowodu na potwierdzenie swoich słów. A ja, mimo wszystko, cenie sobie swoje życie.

Zapadła martwa cisza. Co teraz? Co się stanie teraz?

Starała się uspokoić myśli, musiała zebrać które pozostały jej z tego rozdania. To od początku nie była łatwa partia, już ze względu na samego przeciwnika. Snape był mistrzem pokera, a do tego miał do dyspozycji same asy… Wstrzymała oddech.

_Mózgu, myśl!_

‒ Legilimencja! - wypaliła wreszcie, a w jej oczach zapłonęły ogniki tryumfu.

Snape patrzył na nią z namysłem, uważnie. Powoli sięgnął po różdżkę i znów wycelował nią w dziewczynę.

‒ _Avada Kedavra_ ‒ powiedział cicho.


	4. III Avada Kedavra

Hermiona nie pojawiła się ani następnego ranka, ani przez całą resztę dnia. Koło południa Ron i Harry zaczęli mocno się niepokoić. Pod wieczór wpadli już w lekką panikę i zawiadomili Lupina o całym zajściu.

Remus Lupin zjawił się na Grimmauld Place godzinę później w towarzystwie Artura Weasley’a i Tonks. Cała trójka bardzo uważnie i w milczeniu wysłuchała relacji dwójki chłopców, po czym poszła obejrzeć pokój dziewczyny. Najdłużej wszystkiemu przyglądała się Nimfadora.

‒ Wszystko wygląda normalnie ‒ powiedziała wreszcie po dłuższym zastanowieniu i zastosowaniu kilkudziesięciu różnych zaawansowanych zaklęć sprawdzających. ‒ Naprawdę, nie ma tu żadnych śladów silnej magii. Nic co nie byłoby częścią domu lub nie zaliczało się typowych zaklęć użytkowych. Wygląda na to, że Hermiona, jakkolwiek to zrobiła, opuściła ten dom z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli i jeśli przydarzyło jej się coś przykrego, to z pewnością nie stało się to w tym pokoju… Jeśli chcecie, mogę sprawdzić resztę pomieszczeń.

Ron i Harry skwapliwie pokiwali głowami. Było im głupio przed starszymi czarodziejami, że tak zlekceważyli sprawę i chociaż Remus powtarzał im w kółko, że nie ma na razie powodów do paniki, że Hermiona jest mądrą i rozsądną dziewczyną, że zawsze była zaradna ‒ Harry dostrzegł kątem oka, jak Lupin wymienia z Tonks ukradkiem znaczące spojrzenia, domyślił się więc, że wilkołak nie mówi mu całej prawdy i tak jak oni przypuszcza, że Hermiony najprawdopodobniej nie zatrzymywała przedłużająca się herbatka u przyjaciela rodziny…

Troje członków Zakonu pokręciło się jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut po domu Blacków, budząc przy okazji portret matki Syriusza ( _Zdrajcy własnej krwi! Wilkołaki! Brudne szlamy!_ ). Harry i Ron milczeli, nie mieli zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w tej poplątanej sytuacji. Na pytania odpowiadali półsłówkami, niewiele też docierało do nich z tego, co mówił do nich Lupin. Co mogli teraz zrobić? Zwykle to przyjaciółka organizowała każde ich przedsięwzięcie: robiła plany, wyszukiwała potrzebne informacje w książkach. Oni jedynie kręcili się to tu, to tam, szpiegowali kogoś, odbywali szlaban za złamanie regulaminu... Artur przytulił mocno syna, ale Ron szybko wyrwał się z jego uścisku, i odszedł nachmurzony wgłąb domu.

‒ Proszę się na niego nie gniewać, panie Weasley ‒ powiedział Harry patrząc za znikającym przyjacielem. ‒ On… Hermiona jest dla niego bardzo ważna.

Artur Weasley popatrzył na czarnowłosego chłopca ze smutnym uśmiechem.

‒ Wiem, Harry, zauważyłem to, chociaż ten mój najmłodszy syn jest chyba najbardziej upartymi skrytym w sobie chłopcem z nich wszystkich.

Potter zaśmiał się krótko.

‒ Bardzo prawdopodobne, że tak jest… Nie znam zbyt dobrze braci Rona, poza Fredem i Georgem oczywiście, ale to fakt, że potrafi być bardzo wytrwały, gdy już na coś się zdecyduje.

Mężczyzna pokiwał z uśmiechem głową.

‒ Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry, zobaczysz.

‒ Mhmmm ‒ gryfon wpatrzył się w swoje buty. Po chwili dodał ‒ Panie Weasley, bardzo dziękujemy za wszystko.

‒ Będziemy monitorować sytuację, tak to mówią mugole, prawda? ‒ Artur puścił do Harry’ego oko.

Kiedy zostali sami, Harry odszukał przyjaciela, który zaszył się w jakimś zakurzonym i zagraconym pokoju. Gdy Potter zajrzał do środka, zobaczył, że Ron siedzi skulony w przykrytym białym prześcieradłem fotelu.

‒ Ron…

‒ Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Harry ‒ burknął Weasley, nie podnosząc schowanej w kolanach twarzy.

Zapewne wcześniej płakał i nie chciał się przyznać przed kumplem do chwili słabości. O tak, Ron potrafił być dumny gdy było to najmniej potrzebne: kiedy Draco prowokował ich w szkole swoimi durnymi tekstami o czystości krwi, gdy pokłócił się z Hermioną i nie miał zamiaru przyznać dziewczynie racji, nawet gdy wiedział, że leży po jej stronie.

‒ Ron ‒ Harry chrząknął znacząco, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę przyjaciela. ‒ Nie możemy się poddać. Pomyśl, co zrobiłaby Hermiona, gdyby to któryś z nas zniknął bez śladu. Siedziałaby z założonymi rękami? Wypłakiwała oczy? Nie, z pewnością zaczęłaby planować, główkować i w końcu wymyśliłaby coś mądrego.

‒ Nie jesteśmy Hermioną ‒ wymruczał rudzielec, jego głos był stłumiony przez materiał spodni i ramiona, którymi otaczał kolana.

Harry westchnął.

‒ Czy mógłbyś zrobić mi tę przyjemność i przestać się mazać? To, że nie mamy takiego mózgu, jak Hermiona, Nie oznacza, że sobie nie poradzimy. Na pewno jest coś, czym możemy się zająć. Horkruksy muszą teraz poczekać, to fakt. Ale Ron… To jest nasza Miona, nasz mól książkowy… No otrząśnij się bo potraktuję cię Upiorogackiem!

Podszedł i potrząsnłą przyjacielem.

‒ Dobra już, dobra ‒ wymamrotał Weasley i zwlókł się z siedziska. Twarz miał czerwoną i trochę zapuchniętą, ale Harry postanowił udawać, że tego nie dostrzega. Jemu tez chciało się wyć, a przecież Hermiona nie znaczyła dla niego tak wiele, jak dla Rona. Gdyby to Ginny zaginęła…

Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o takiej ewentualności.

‒ Co robimy? ‒ zapytał Ron, pocierając policzki.

‒ A bo ja wiem, Harry poskrobał się po rozczochranej głowie. ‒ Musimy jeszcze raz przejrzeć tę książkę, przeczytać ją od deski do deski i zdecydować, czy jest w niej coś przydatnego.

‒ Bajki dla dzieci ‒ westchnął Ron. ‒ No dobra. Dla Miony mogę się poświecić i przebrnąć przez Beedle’a.

‒ Dla mnie to w sumie będzie nawet ciekawe ‒ wyznał Harry. ‒ Nikt nigdy nie czytał mi magicznych baśni… prawdę powiedziawszy to nikt nigdy nie czytał mi ŻADNYCH baśni…

‒ Ron zaśmiał się sucho.

‒ No to bracie, będziesz miał okazję nadrobić. I to jak.

***

Czajnik zagwizdał przeciągle. Snape odczekał kilka minut, aż woda osiągnęła pożądaną temperaturę i zalał liście herbaty. Stał spokojnie, niemal w bezruchu, wdychając aromat oddawany z wolna przez suszona roślinę ‒ czekał aż napar będzie gotowy. W jego życiu rządziły harmonia i ład: codzienność, którą sobie zorganizował po odejściu (czy raczej ucieczce) z Hogwartu była przewidywalna i monotonna. Lubił to, dawało mu to złudne poczucie stabilności i władzy nad własnym losem, której ‒ rzecz oczywista ‒ nie posiadał od niepamiętnych już czasów: sługa dwóch panów, zdrajca i morderca, Śmierciożerca i członek Zakonu Feniksa. Dłużnik.

Pozwolił sobie na lekkie westchnienie. Usta ściągnął w nieco bardziej kwaśnym grymasie.

Gdy herbata się już zaparzyła, przestawił filiżankę na kuchenny stół, usiadł przy nim i wypił jeszcze parujący płyn, nie wydając przy tym najcichszego siorbnięcia. Gdy pił, przymykał oczy. Mocna, czarna herbata…

To miał być jeden z tych spokojnych dni, w które mógł spokojnie siedzieć w swoim domu i rozkoszować się ciszą. Dzień, w którym Czarny Pan nie dodaje do jego długiej listy przewinień kolejnych nienawistnych punktów. Dzień, w którym brzemię, które niósł, mogło wydawać się choć przez chwilę, odrobinę lżejsze niż zazwyczaj. Czas na książkę. Czas na sen. Czas na samotność.

 _Granger_ ‒ pomyślał i momentalnie poczuł złość.

Skąd ona się tu w ogóle wzięła?

Nie znalazł go dotąd żaden członek Zakonu Feniksa, o tym domu wiedzieli tylko jego nieliczni _znajomi_ spośród Śmierciożerców. A jednak nikt nie miał zwyczaju nachodzić go tu, w jego wolnym czasie.

Siedemnastoletni dzieciak bez krztyny przyzwoitości złamał tę zasadę, wnosząc niepokój do jego codzienności. Czy Zakon wiedział o jego kryjówce? Czy to oni ja tu przysłali? Tak podpowiadał mu rozsądek. Ona jednak uparcie twierdziła, że to nieprawda. Powoływała się na jakiś cholerny list, którego nie było. Zaklinała się na własne życie, że nikt poza nią o niczym nie wie. Chciał jej wierzyć, naprawdę cholernie chciał jej wierzyć. Znał ja przecież sześć lat: chociaż nie znosił jej przemądrzałego stylu bycia, nie nienawidził jej przecież na poważnie. Miał czasem ochotę wyskubać jej te niesforne kłaki z nadętej łepetyny ale, na Merlina, była jedynie przeklętym dzieciakiem, któremu przyszło wchodzić w dorosłość na skraju kolejnej wojny. Mugolaczka o nieskończenie wielkich ambicjach i potrzebie udowodnienia wszystkim, że poradzi sobie lepiej niż inni, że dostosuje się bardziej, niż się spodziewano, że prześcignie czarodziejów czystej krwi w ich naturalnym środowisku.

Czyżby mówiła prawdę? Czyżby znów prześcignęła najtęższe umysły, by znaleźć go i… I właściwie co? Wydać? Na własna rękę przesłuchać? Każda z tych dwóch opcji pasowała mu do tej nieobliczalnej dziewczyny.

Czy mogła chcieć zemsty za śmierć ukochanego dyrektora? Tak. Granger zawsze należała do tych prawych i nieskalanych. Oczywiście, że mogłaby pragnąc po prostu jego zguby. Być może wyśledziła JAKOŚ jego miejsce zamieszkania i miała zamiar zawiadomić Zakon, lecz pycha i pewność siebie lub nagły impuls kazał jej zapukać do jego drzwi.

Równie prawdopodobną była możliwość, że ta nadęta gryfonka miała zamiar dowiedzieć się prawdy u źródła. Dała się poznać jako dociekliwa, uparta mała bestia, która w imię wiedzy i sprawiedliwości gotowa była do wszelkich ryzykownych i nieprzemyślanych zachowań. Ile to już razy ryzykowała życiem lub zdrowiem, o szlabanach i widmie wyrzucenia ze szkoły nie wspominając, by pomóc przyjaciołom, dociec powodów tego lub owego…

Tym razem postąpiła jednak o krok za daleko, miał nadzieje, że w swojej opanowanej przez emocje gryfońskiej łepetynie już to wie.

O ile nie zależało mu jakoś bardzo na własnym życiu, o tyle było ono bezcenne do czasu, gdy wykona powierzone mu zadanie. Nie mógł pozwolić tej smarkuli zniszczyć wszystkiego, co budowali przez tyle lat, co prawie już się ziściło. Potrzebne było tylko jeszcze trochę więcej czasu…

Jaki więc miał wybór? Jak inaczej mógłby w tej sytuacji postąpić? Wahał się. Nie znaczyła dla niego nic, ale nie było tez potrzeby krzywdzić tej zadufanej w sobie idiotki.

Machnął różdżką, odsyłając herbatę do niewielkiego pokoiku na pietrze, w którym zamknął dziewczynę kilka ładnych godzin temu. Nie przestraszyła się jego zawoalowanych gróźb, przynajmniej nie na tyle, by powiedzieć coś sensownego, coś w co byłby w stanie uwierzyć. Wypowiedziane przez niego _Avada Kedavra_ , wprawdzie zmroziło ją na moment, wprawdzie zmazało z jej ust zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek, który wypełzł na jej wargi wraz ze wzmianką o Legilimencji… Jednak żadna z tych rzeczy nie złamała w niej ducha. Żadna nie skłoniła ją do szczerości.

Istniała oczywiście możliwość, że Granger mówiła prawdę: że jakiś lub jakaś EPS rzeczywiście podrzuciła list do książki, którą Złota Trójca dostała od Dumbledore’a; że rzeczywiście ten list przyniósł ja pod jego drzwi na skrzydłach magii; że nikt nie wiedział o tej niespodziewanej eskapadzie i nikt nie czekał na jej raport oraz wreszcie: że po powrocie do domu nie wypapla nikomu tego, co się tu stało.

Istniało Obliviate, ale ono bywało zawodne. Co do Legilimencji, gryfonka miała poniekąd rację. Poniekąd, bo przecież sam uczył Pottera Oklumencji i Granger z pewnością zainteresowała się tą dziedzina magii pod wpływem zajęć przyjaciela i znając jej sposób działania, doprowadziła wszystko do perfekcji. Jaka mógł mieć pewność, że zobaczy prawdziwe wspomnienia Granger? Że przed przybyciem na Spinner’s End nie wizualizowała sobie wszystkiego tak długo, aż w jej głowie powstało widmo wspomnienia? A może… może rzeczywiście stworzyła z Zakonem Świstoklik w postaci liściku, który zawiódł ja pod ten adres…

Tylko dlaczego ją? Czemu nie przybył tu Kingsley z całą grupą uderzeniową? Może liczyli, że nie zabije uczennicy? Że pozostały w nim jeszcze jakieś resztki człowieczeństwa?

Człowieczeństwa.

Zaśmiał się gorzko, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wcale by się mocno co do niego nie pomylili: nie był w stanie jej tknąć.

Jaki cel mieliby w postawieniu tu Granger? Musiał sobie jak najszybciej odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jeśli celem jej wizyty był rekonesans przed przeprowadzeniem właściwego ataku, miał bardzo mało czasu.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy zawiadamiać Czarnego Pana o całym zajściu, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że tym samym podpisze na dziewczynę wyrok śmierci. Musiał więc rozprawić się z tym całkiem sam.

Gdy tak siedział i dumał, przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Hermiony, gdy zobaczyła go na progu domu: wyrażała szok i zdziwienie. Czy byłaby w stanie tak dobrze grać?

Wątpił.

Wątpił, ale pewności nie miał.

Postanowił, że przystanie na propozycję dziewczyny i zajrzy w jej umysł.

Wstał od stołu, szybkim zaklęciem umył naczynia, po czym wstawił je na półkę. W jego domu musiał panować idealny porządek.

Bałaganu naoglądał się dość przez swoje całe dzieciństwo.


	5. IV Pierwsze przesłuchanie

Hermiona wciąż nie mogła otrząsnąć się z początkowego szoku. Minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd Severus Snape zamknął za nią drzwi małej sypialni na piętrze domu, jednak ona nadal siedziała skulona na łóżku, nie potrafiąc zebrać myśli. Była roztrzęsiona, prawdopodobnie wciąż pozostawała pod wpływem szoku. Nie wiedziała tylko, co w całej sytuacji poruszyło ją najbardziej: nagła podróż do obcego miejsca, tożsamość gospodarza domu, czy to, że Snape mimo wszystko jej nie zabił. Była nawet z siebie dumna, że udało jej się zachować zimną krew i rozmawiać z tym mordercą.

Bo przecież właśnie nim był, prawda?

Zabił Dumbledore’a, doprowadził do śmierci Potterów…

Był Śmierciożercą i szpiegiem, podobno bardzo blisko Voldemorta, to musiało nieść za sobą poważne konsekwencje. Czy zawsze był tylko podłym zdrajcą? Czy zdradził ich dopiero niedawno? Z pewnością zabił i torturował mnóstwo osób…

Hermiona musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że mimo swoich zaledwie siedemnastu lat była bliska śmierci więcej razy niż się zakochała…

Zaśmiała się nieco histerycznie, tuląc do siebie swoje kolana. To było wysoce naiwne porównanie, jednak w rzeczy samej wiele mówiło o jej dotychczasowym życiu: ciągłe ryzyko, walka i próby pokonania Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać sprawiły, że musiała dorosnąć znacznie szybciej niż jej mugolscy znajomi z podwórka, których widywała w wakacje. Przyglądała się tym dziewczynom, wiecznie opowiadającym o nowych serialowych miłostkach, „szkolnych ciachach” i najprzystojniejszych piosenkarzach na świecie. Gdy się spotykały, Hermiona zwykle siedziała, kiwając z uśmiechem głową, i wyobrażając sobie, że opowiada im o Wiktorze Krumie, którego i tak nie mogły przecież znać. Milczała więc, a gdy pytały ją wreszcie, co podziało się u niej przez ostatni rok, z westchnieniem stwierdzała, że nie miała czasu wyściubiać nosa poza internat ze względu na nawał nauki. Bo przecież nie mogła im opowiadać o bazyliszku, Czarze Ognia, dementorach i Mrocznym Znaku, prawda? Nie mogła wyznać im, że lubi oglądać szkolne mecze Quiddicha i nawet była raz na mistrzostwach świata… Że przyjaźni się z pół-olbrzymem, zupełnie nie idzie jej we Wróżbiarstwie, a jej dotychczasowy profesor Eliksirów zabił niedawno dyrektora szkoły, do której uczęszcza.

Czemu właściwie o tym myślała? Dlaczego nie mogła skupić się na tym, żeby znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji? Och, oczywiście, że były to pytania retoryczne. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie jej mózg za wszelką cenę próbuje uniknąć konfrontacji z ponurą rzeczywistością. _Niech to szlag!_

Usiadła prosto, potarła twarz dłońmi, poklepała się po policzkach. Nie mogła się wiecznie mazać. Ile już tutaj tkwiła? Godzinę? Dwie? Wieczność?

Snape, mimo wyraźnej ochoty, nie zabił jej jeszcze. Jakie mogła wyciągnąć z tego wnioski?

Może była mu do czegoś potrzebna. Dobrze… tylko do czego?

Jego pan z pewnością ucieszyłby się z takiego prezentu: najbliższa przyjaciółka Harry’ego Pottera, nieocenione źródło informacji i przynęta w jednym. Na sama myśl o takim scenariuszu, cala krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy.

 _Musisz myśleć pozytywnie_ ‒ zrugała się.

Skoro więc postanowiła odłożyć na bok ten najbardziej obiecujący ze scenariuszy, czego jeszcze mógł od niej chcieć Snape?

Informacji. Tak. Być może wcale nie był tak lojalny wobec Voldemorta, jak jej się wydawało i chciał stworzyć sobie własne zaplecze, kartę przetargową. Mógłby więc ją przesłuchiwać i trzymać w ukryciu „na wszelki wypadek”. To miałoby sens, ale wcale nie jawiło się Hermionie, jako lepsza opcja: pomijając wszystkie przyjemności, które spotkałyby ją w domu tego odszczepieńca, potem i tak trafiłaby w końcu przed oblicze Sam-Wiesz-Kogo…

Należało więc i ten scenariusz zostawić sobie na potem.

_Informacje… Do czego jeszcze mogłyby mu się przydać informacje… Jakie informacje… Do jasnej cholery, myśl Granger, myśl!_

Starała się teraz skupić na tym, co działo się tuż przed tym, jak trafiła tu, na górę.

Chciał wiedzieć skąd zna jego adres, dlaczego tu przyszła… Wyglądał wręcz na ogarniętego obsesją, a być może i strachem, że ktoś jeszcze może znać miejsce jego pobytu…

Bingo!

To o to chodziło temu Staremu Nietoperzowi! Podejrzewał, że z nieznanych mu powodów Zakon wysłał tu właśnie ją, że zdobyto adres jego zamieszkania i postawiono mu przed drzwiami…

Czy naprawdę był aż tak głupi?

A potem przypomniała sobie wszystkie pomysły Albusa Dumbledore’a, od chowania Kamienia Filozoficznego na terenie szkoły, aż po zaniechanie zamknięcia Hogwartu w obliczu ataku bazyliszka…

Patrząc na dotychczasowe poczynania jego lidera, wcale nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że Zakon _mógł_ _by_ wpaść na tak idiotyczny pomysł.

Zerknęła na nietkniętą jak dotąd herbatę. Z pewnością nie chciał jej nią zabić, istniało jednak mnóstwo wolno działających trucizn, które skłoniłyby ją do współpracy… Mógłby dolać jej nawet zwykłego Verisaterum…

Przełknęła ślinę, bo w gardle zaschło jej niemiłosiernie, a przyjemny aromat dobrze zaparzonej herbaty działał jak tortura…

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. W progu zobaczyła jego opatuloną w niezliczone warstwy czarnej tkaniny sylwetkę.

‒ Idziemy, Granger ‒ powiedział bezceremonialnie. Obrzucił chłodnym spojrzeniem pełną filiżankę, a jego usta wygięły się w szyderczym grymasie.

‒ Czyżby nie posmakowała?

‒ Nie jestem spragniona ‒ wymamrotała Hermiona.

‒ Och doprawdy? ‒ brzmiał prawie na rozbawionego. ‒ Panie przodem.

Minęła go bez słowa i zaczęła schodzić po schodach. Po drodze starała się jak najlepiej zapamiętać rozkład domu. Korytarz na prawo ‒ dwoje drzwi. Po lewej ‒ jedne…

‒ Pośpiesz się, dziewczyno ‒ warknął zniecierpliwiony, dostrzegając zapewne jej wysiłki. ‒ To nie muzeum, a mój prywatny dom, do którego wtargnęłaś. Jeśli będę chciał ci go pokazać Granger, z pewnością wyślę stosowne zaproszenie ‒ zakończył całą przemowę z przekąsem. Z jego słów wylewał się jad.

Zeszła więc na parter i kierowana jego pomrukami, weszła do niewielkiego, staromodnego salonu.

‒ Siadaj Granger ‒ warknął, wskazawszy jej jeden z dwóch wysłużonych foteli. Wszystko tu było pedantycznie czyste, choć nosiło ślady wielu lat użytkowania. Wiedząc, że nie ma innego wyboru, wykonała polecenie.

‒ Ruszaj się dziewczyno, nie mam całego dnia na te brednie ‒ dodał.

Popatrzyła na niego niepewnie. Czego od niej chciał? Kiedy tu przyszła, nie wierzył w nic, co mu mówiła, co wcale jej nie dziwiło zważywszy na idiotyczne brzmienie całej tej historii. Gdyby to do niej ktoś przyszedł i oświadczył, że przyniósł go tu list, którego nie ma przy sobie i którego istnienia nie da się zapewne udowodnić, zapewne roześmiałaby mu się w twarz. Nie miała nic na poparcie swojej historii, nic poza swoimi wspomnieniami…

_Czyżby się zdecydował?_

Kiedy kilka godzin temu odważyła się wyciągnąć temat Legilimencji, udał, że rzuca na nią śmiertelną klątwę. Po co to zrobił? Nie potrafiła stwierdzić. Może oceniał jej reakcję, może sprawdzał, co o nim myśli: czy będzie zaskoczona, czy wystraszona… Nie pamiętała swojego zachowania z tamtej chwili. To były ułamki sekund. Serce zamarło w niej, ale nad mimiką twarzy wcale nie panowała, tak samo jak nad sylwetką. Zastygła? Skuliła się? Cofnęła?

Severus Snape siedział z rękoma na podłokietnikach i wwiercał w nią mroczne spojrzenie swoich czarnych oczu.

Całą siłę woli skupiła na tym, żeby się nie wzdrygnąć. Nie chciała go denerwować. Snape zawsze wykazywał się bardzo ograniczona cierpliwością w jej kierunku, a teraz, w jego domu, kiedy już nie musiał udawać „ _dobrego wujka Severusa”_ bo wszyscy i tak już wiedzieli o jego zdradzie, cóż powstrzymywało go przed zabiciem jej? Wątpliwa samokontrola? Rozsądek? A może strzępki moralności?

‒ Tak więc, panno Granger, złożyła mi dzisiaj pani pewna wątpliwej wartości propozycję ‒ wycedził.

Skinęła głową. Trochę zaskoczył ją ten formalny zwrot, bo odkąd przyszedł po nią do pokoju, zwracał się do niej po prostu po nazwisku. Z jakiegoś powodu ta zmiana sprawiła, że miała wielką ochotę napluć mu w twarz.

Skrzywił się domyślnie, a Hermiona z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że albo blefuje, albo z jej mimiki jest w tanie odczytać nawet to.

‒ Uważa pani, że to cokolwiek da? Czy w swojej ignorancji…

‒ Wiem, że Legilimencja nie daje pewności ‒ przerwała mu nie mogąc już znieść tej sytuacji. ‒ Wiem, czytałam o tym, gdy Harry uczył się Oklumencji.

‒ Och doprawdy? ‒ jego jedwabisty głos przybrał wyjątkowo niebezpieczne brzmienie.

 _Bawi się z tobą_ ‒ powtarzała sobie w myślach. ‒ _On się tylko z tobą bawi..._

Naprawdę chciała w to wierzyć…

‒ I wiesz to zapewne z książek? ‒ popatrzył na nią drwiąco.

‒ Ja… Tak… Nie tylko ‒ wzięła głębszy oddech by się uspokoić. Złożyła dłonie na podołku, by nie widział, jak bardzo jej drżą, była jednak pewna, że Mistrz Eliksirów już dawno odnotował każdy nerwowy ruch jej ciała.

Uniósł brwi.

‒ Kiedy pan… kiedy Harry uczył się Oklumencji, pomagałam mu.

Skinął głową.

‒ Podejrzewałem to ‒ przyznał z przekąsem. ‒ Potter i Weasley nie znaleźliby bez ciebie skarpetek do pary, czy mam racje panno Granger?

Nic nie powiedziała, zaskoczona tym obelżywym komplementem. Bo tak to należało nazwać, prawda? Obraził obu jej przyjaciół, sugerując równocześnie, że uważa ją za jedyną inteligentną osobę w Złotej Trójcy.

Parsknął zniecierpliwiony.

‒ Na Merlina, dziecko, przestań wytrzeszczać na nie te swoje oczy. Wiemy już przynajmniej, że miałaś kontakt z magią kontroli umysłu ‒ jego głos stał się chłodny, rzeczowy, chociaż nadal nie pozbawiony sarkazmu. ‒ To z jednej strony przemawia za tym, że nie jesteś aż taką ignorantką jak reszta hogwarckich bachorów, z drugiej jednak sprawia, że nie mogę być pewien czy to, co zobaczę w twoim umyśle, panno Granger, jest zgodne z prawdą, czyż nie?

Zastanowiła się. Z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że jest na tyle wybitna Oklumentką, by zablokować mu dostęp do swoich wspomnień lub manipulować nimi wedle swojej woli ale tak, by szpieg tego nie zauważył. O nie, Severus Snape był zbyt wytrawnym znawcą w tym temacie, y mogła go oszukać siedemnastoletnia czarownica. Odruchowo przymknęła oczy. Przypominała sobie rozdział jednej z książek mówiący o tworzeniu bardzo realistycznych reprezentacji fałszywych wydarzeń w swoim umyśle. Ponoć wystarczyło stworzyć sobie plan takiego zdarzenia i wyobrażać je sobie po wielokroć, aż wryje się ono w umysł. Nie próbowała tego robić ale Snape z pewnością wiedział o istnieniu tego ćwiczenia.

‒ Zasnęłaś? ‒ jego pełen irytacji głos sprawił, że niemal podskoczyła.

‒ Ja… Nie, tylko…

‒ To dobrze ‒ powiedział ostro. ‒ Obejrzę zawartość twojego kudłatego czerepu, Granger. Zrobię to raz i nie będzie to przyjemne. Nie mam jednak zamiaru cię skrzywdzić ‒ wzrok, którym ją obrzucił: paskudny i mroczny, świadczył jednak o czymś zupełnie odwrotnym. Równie dobrze żaba mogłaby w ten sposób uspokajać przysiadłą na liściu muchę…

Widząc, że mężczyzna wyciąga różdżkę, zamknęła oczy. Jej serce przyspieszyło, a sylwetka dziewczyny napięła się. Czy tym razem rzuci właściwe zaklęcie? A może znów usłyszy wypowiadane przez Mistrza Eliksirów Avada Kedavra, tym razem zupełnie na serio?

Raz, dwa, trzy…

‒ Gryfoni ‒ prychnął jeszcze, zanim...

Poczuła to charakterystyczne mrowienie wewnątrz głowy, a potem coś jakby wiatr, ciąg wewnątrz czaszki. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Kolejne obrazy przesuwały się przed jej zamkniętymi oczami jak w kalejdoskopie szybko, co raz szybciej, aż rozbolała ją głowa...

Po jakimś czasie, trudnym dla niej do określenia, wszystko ustało. Czuła się zmęczona, miała lekkie mdłości: zupełnie jakby zbyt szybko kręciła się na karuzeli.

‒ I – i co? ‒ zapytała niezbyt elokwentnie.

‒ I nic, Granger ‒ odparł ponuro.

Zamrugała zdziwiona tym tonem głosu czarodzieja.

‒ Jak to nic, przecież…

‒ Tak panno Granger. Widziałem całe zajście, czy raczej jego REPREZENTACJĘ w pani pamięci. Prawdziwą, czy fałszywą? Nie jestem w stanie tego jednoznacznie ocenić. Zakon Feniksa znany jest ze swoich praktyk… bezwstydnego posługiwania się dziećmi do osiągania celów ‒ jego usta rozciągnęły się w złośliwej parodii uśmiechu, chociaż jego oczy pozostały zimne i jakby… matowe. ‒ A młode umysły są wyjątkowo podatne na manipulację. Zarówno tę, którą nazywa się PERSWAZJĄ jak i tę bezpośrednią, dotyczącą zmian w samych neuronach. Można by rzec, że w całej swej hipokryzji Albus był genialny posługując się właśnie wami ‒ wstał i pokazał jej dłonią schody. ‒ Proszę bardzo. Na razie jest pani… nie, WOLNA to zdecydowanie złe określenie w zaistniałej sytuacji. W każdym razie zna pani drogę, panno Granger. Drzwi od sypialni same się zamkną, proszę się więc nie kłopotać. I nie próbować niczego głupiego. To całkowicie bezcelowe.

Patrzyła przez chwile bezradnie na tego człowieka, po którym kompletnie nie wiedziała, czego ma się spodziewać. Zdumienie mieszało się w niej z przerażeniem i obrzydzeniem. A także ciekawością.

Powoli wstała i odprowadzona uważnym wzrokiem dawnego profesora, wspięła się na piętro. Zanim drzwi od pokoju zamknęły się za nią, zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć:

‒ I na pani miejscu wypiłbym herbatę. Dobrze pani radzę, panno Granger.

Skonfundowana i zmęczona, zwinęła się na łóżku i momentalnie zasnęła.


	6. V Strajk głodowy

Tej nocy chyba nikt nie spał zbyt dobrze. Harry’ego męczyły koszmary, a gdy się już z nich budził, ból blizny długo nie pozwalał my z powrotem zasnąć. Ron siedział z nosem przyklejonym do szyby sypialni Hermiony. Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się ślub Billa i Fleur, na którym planował się dziewczynie oświadczyć. Zamykał teraz i otwierał raz po raz maleńkie pudełeczko ze skromnym pierścionkiem, który kupił za zaoszczędzone na nową miotłę pieniądze. Kochał Quidditch, ale był też prawdziwym Weasley’em i ponad własne marzenia stawiał rodzinę. A Ron bardzo mocno pragnął by Hermiona stała się jej częścią. Nie wiedział, czy dziewczyna go przyjmie ‒ znali się co prawda wiele lat, ale przez większość tego czasu nie widzieli w sobie nawzajem materiałów na partnera. Hermiona dość krótko spotykała się z Wiktorem Krumem. Kiedy Harry chodził z Cho, Ronald robił maślane oczy do sióstr Patil. Potem, gdyona zaczęła czuć do niego coś więcej, on obściskiwał się z Lavender Brown. Teraz, gdy wreszcie ich afekty się spotkały, rozdzieliła ich kolejna przeszkoda.

Zdenerwowany i pełen mrocznych wizji, drżącymi dłońmi wyłuskał z kieszeni bluzy coś, co ukradł Charliemu jakiś rok przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie, a co nosił ze sobą odtąd jak talizman: mugolskiego papierosa.

Otworzył okno (widział, jak robią to mugole w autach i mieszkaniach) po czym mruknął pod nosem, celując w sam koniec różdżką:

‒ _Incendio._

Papieros rozjarzył się delikatnie ‒ malutki, jasny punkcik w morzu mroku.

Ron przyłożył go do ust i ostrożnie się zaciągnął.

Zakaszlał, zaklął i wyrzucił niedopałek przez okno na ciemną ulicę.

***

Hermiona obudziła się na dźwięk skrzypienia podłogi ‒ otworzyła oczy, poderwała się z łózka i pełna lęku, wycofała się na chwiejnych nogach pod ścianę. Kręciło jej się w głowie, bo nie jadła już od ponad doby. Miała sucho w ustach, oczy mimo snu piekły ją jakby pod powiekami składowała po łyżeczce piasku.

Skrzypienie oddaliło się na szczęście, więc Hermiona z niejaką ulga opadła z powrotem na wysłużony materac. Gdy tak stała, z plecami przy zimnej ścianie, zdała sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej rzeczy: mimo że ten człowiek uczył ją przez sześć lat tak jak większość profesorów, nie wiedziała o nim kompletnie nic, poza kolorem i fasonem jego słynnych szat. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia o jego prawdziwych cechach charakteru, skłonnościach, słabościach. Wszystko, co pokazywał im przez cały ten czas mogło być przecież kłamstwem tak, jak jego lojalność wobec dyrektora.

Herbata, którą przygotował dla niej Snape stała nietknięta obok dwóch wyschłych już na kamień bułek. Sama nie wiedziała, czego się dokładnie boi, jednak za każdym razem, gdy myślała o tym, kto przez czyje ręce przeszły napoje i jedzenie, łapały ją mdłości.

Kim był ten człowiek, skrywający się za majestatem obfitego, czarnego płaszcza? Jego oczy wiecznie były zimne i pozbawione wyrazu, a gesty i miny wyglądały na wystudiowane, przemyślane; nawet ten jego ton głosu, płynnie zmieniający się od jedwabistego po wściekłe warknięcie godne psa ‒ wszystko mogło być fałszem. I zapewne nim było, prawda? Jak można naraz chronić i nienawidzić? Uczyć i dezinformować? Służyć i zamordować? Hermiona stawiała w swoim umyśle kamienne filary tych przeciwieństw i próbowała jakoś dopasować te puzzle, ale ni jak jej to nie wychodziło… Miała wprawdzie poczucie, że odpowiedź, jak zawsze, kryje się tuż obok, ale nie potrafiła jeszcze jej dostrzec.

Była zbyt wycieńczona i zestresowana, by długo utrzymać umysł na wodzy. Powoli jej przemyślenia zastąpiły wizje oraz sny na jawie. Odpędziła dłonią nieistniejąca muchę i niebawem ponownie pogrążyła się w czarnej pustce.

Gdy następnego ranka Snape stanął w progu pokoju, jego wzrok od razu powędrował ku nietkniętemu prowiantowi.

‒ Jak chcesz stąd wyjść o własnych silach i wrócić do swoich bezużytecznych przyjaciół, skoro drugi dzień prowadzisz strajk głodowy? ‒ zapytał, uśmiechając się jadowicie.

‒ Człowiek może wytrzymać bez jedzenia…

‒ Och oszczędź mi tych swoich rytualnych mądrości, Granger. Mam ci do powiedzenia tylko tyle: albo zaczniesz sama jeść, albo będę karmił cię siłą. Nie mam ochoty trzymać tu niedługo chodzącego szkieletu.

Hermiona miała mętlik w głowie. Był do tego zdolny? Pewnie że był. Skoro zabił człowieka, który mu bezgranicznie ufał, skoro udawał przez lata jego przyjaciela tylko po to, by wreszcie podstępem go zabić, czemu miałby cofnąć się przed czymś tak nieludzkim, jak wciskanie w kogoś przemocą kęsa po kęsie?

‒ To wypuści mnie pan? ‒ zapytała.

‒ Tego nie powiedziałem.

‒ Więc nie wypuści?

‒ Tego też nie powiedziałem ty głupia dziewczyno ‒ Snape zirytowany, jednym zaklęciem usunął naczynia z pokoju.

‒ Pijesz chociaż cokolwiek, czy jesteś aż tak głupia, żeby…

‒ Wodę z kranu ‒ wskazała głową drzwi od łazienki.

‒ I dobrze ‒ skwitował Mistrz Eliksirów.

Stał przez chwilę, przyglądając się jej uważnie, po czym na jego twarzy wykwitł złośliwy uśmieszek.

‒ Z resztą, jak nie chcesz, to nie jedz, durna dziewucho. Nie lubię marnotrawstwa. Jak zgłodniejesz, to sama poprosisz, prawda? Czy twoja gryfońska duma ci w tym przeszkodzi? ‒ zadrwił na koniec i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Hermiona przymknęła oczy. Chciało jej się płakać, obiecała sobie jednak, że będzie silna, że się nie podda i nie pozwoli mu się zmanipulować. Bo to przecież aktualnie robił. Próbował ją wystraszyć, zmylić. Podawał sprzeczne informacje, odpowiadał wymijająco na zadawane przez nią pytania.

Czego właściwie od niej chciał? Im więcej czasu mijało, tym mniej była pewna, czy rzeczywiście chciał po prostu poznać prawdę o powodach jej obecności pod swoim domem, czy snuł jakieś plany związane z nią, a mające w repertuarze same złe zakończenia. Pragnęła już po prostu wrócić do domu. Albo lepiej: obudzić się w łóżku i stwierdzić, że miała niezwykle długi koszmar.

Gdyby tak się stało, pewnie bałaby się nawet dotknąć książki otrzymanej od Dumbledore’a. Zaczęła nawet w pewnym momencie złorzeczyć na sama siebie w myślach. Jednak szybko przestała, dochodząc do wniosku, że to wale nie poprawi jej sytuacji. Przewróciła się więc na plecy i obserwowała grę świateł i cieni na suficie tworzoną przez rozchybotane płomienie świec; myślała o Harrym i Ronie. Zwłaszcza o Ronie. Jak bardzo jej go teraz brakowało! Był nie tylko wspaniałym przyjacielem, ale też stał jej się bliski. Żałowała, że nie zatańczą razem na weselu Fleur i Billa. Żałowała, że nie otworzy przed nią tego pudełeczka, które kiedyś wypadło z jego kieszeni, gdy podawała mu zawieszony na krześle sweter.

Kupiła już sukienkę: różową, podobna do tej, w którą ubrała się na bal z Wiktorem Krumem. Ron zawsze był o niego zazdrosny, wypominał jej tych kilka randek i burczał ilekroć transmitowano w radiu mecz Bułgarów. Czasem to ja nawet śmieszyło, ale zwykle martwiła się o Rona, bo jako najmłodszy z braci wiecznie dostawał wszystko zużyte, sprane i pocerowane po starszym rodzeństwie. Jego pewność siebie i poczucie własnej wartości były bliskie zeru, gdy się poznali. Wprawdzie sytuacja uległa małej poprawie po jego sercowych podbojach na szóstym roku oraz sukcesach w szkolnej drużynie, ale i tak ciężko było czasem z nim wytrzymać właśnie ze względu na te cechy. Ron często wymagał od niej zapewnień i pochwał, co czyniło go w jej oczach nieco dziecinnym. Nie był to jednak temat, który dałoby się z nim poruszyć bez nerwów i wielogodzinnych kłótni. Odpuściła więc.

Ron. Jej Ron.

Zanim rozpoczęła naukę w Hogwarcie, nie miała bliskich przyjaciół. Była od nich inna i nie przejawiało się to jedynie w dziwnych wypadkach będących jej udziałem. Zbyt mądra, zbyt poważna, zbyt wychuchana przez rodziców. Dopiero Harry i Ron przygarnęli ją, otoczyli troską i zaakceptowali to, że czasem przeintelektualizuje jakiś problem lub zapomina o całym świecie skupiona na nowej księdze. Ron podziwiał jej zdolności, wiedzę i zainteresowania i chociaż Hermiona widziała, że nie bardzo wnika w to, czym się akurat zajmowała, dawał jej przestrzeń i cieszył się, gdy ona z kolei kibicowała razem z nim drużynom Quidditcha. Nie musieli rozmawiać o nowych teoriach magicznych ani składach skomplikowanych eliksirów. Naprawdę, po tylu latach Hermiona przywykła już do tego, że najzwyczajniej nie ma z kim omawiać tego wszystkiego, gdy w pobliżu braknie hogwarckich nauczycieli.

Tacy już byli: różni, ale bliscy, znali się jak łyse konie i wiedzieli, że mają w tym drugim wsparcie bez względu na okoliczności. Zwalczyli już tyle przeciwności losu, zawdzięczali sobie nawzajem życie. Cóż mogłoby ich rozdzielić?

Snape. Ten Stary Dupek, zamykając ją tu, nie tylko wywoływał w niej lęk, ale pozbawiał ją właśnie kontaktu z jedynymi bliskimi ludźmi, jacy jej jeszcze pozostali.

Była na niego wściekła i jednocześnie panicznie się go bała. Co mógł jej zrobić? Oddać Voldemortowi? Własnoręcznie zabić lub torturować? Każda z tych rzeczy, jak już stwierdziła na początku, była wysoce prawdopodobna.

Jednak nie głodził jej, nie krzywdził jej, nawet nie zamęczał jej swoja obecnością. Nie to, żeby uważała się za wyjątkowo fascynującą kompanie dla kogoś JEGO pokroju, ale spodziewała się raczej większej kontroli, pytań i ogólnie _niewygód_ wszelkiego rodzaju. Tymczasem było jej tu nawet komfortowo.

Zapewne chciał w ten sposób zdobyć jej zaufanie. Przecież nie trzeba komuś sprawiać bólu, zastraszać go lub głodzić, by uzyskać informacje, na których nam zależy. Być może myślał, że powie mu coś nowego, jeśli tylko będzie zachowywał się wobec niej w cywilizowany, jak na siebie, sposób.

Nie było jednak o tym mowy

Po pierwsze dlatego, że Hermiona już dawno powiedziała mu całą prawdę. Po drugie nie miała zamiaru zdradzać mu niczego więcej: co Dumbledore zapisał jej przyjaciołom, gdzie obecnie przebywali ani jakie mieli plany. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że Severus Snape i tak wie znacznie więcej od nich: przecież był blisko dyrektora, a to on znał wszystkie tajemnice związane z Harrym i Voldemortem…

Leżąc tak i patrząc się w sufit obcego pokoju, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy znalazła się w tak poważnych tarapatach i to całkiem sama. Zawsze byli z nią jej przyjaciele. Zawsze z tyłu głowy miała świadomość, że gdzieś tam jest jej rodzinny dom, pełen ciepła i miłości i że zawsze czekają na nią bezpieczne mury Hogwartu.

Teraz nie było przy niej nikogo. Rodzice być może nigdy już nie przypomną sobie kim jest ich jedynaczka. A Hogwart… Hogwart po śmierci dyrektora stał się jedynie pustą kupą kamieni, mroczna i złowrogą. Ataku na zamek spodziewano się w każdej chwili.

Czy właśnie to poczucie: braku celu, braku ratunku, spowodowało, że zupełnie opadła z sił? Ze straciła wolę walki? Czy tylko tym była: suma miejsc i ludzi, którzy coś dla niej znaczyli?

Nie! Tak nie mogło być!

Jedyne wyjście prowadziło przez zamknięte drzwi. Jedyne…

Czy na pewno?

Hermiona wstała i z niedowierzaniem popatrzyła się na ogromne okna sypialni zasłonięte starymi, szarymi zasłonami. Jak mogła być aż tak głupia? Dlaczego od razu na to nie wpadła? Czy strach i głód aż tak bardzo przyćmiły jej umysł?

Na zewnątrz panował mrok.

Podeszła i pomajstrowała chwilę przy zaciętej klamce, aż wreszcie zamknięcie puściło i świat na powrót stanął przed nią otworem.


	7. VI śmierć

Gdy rankiem, na trzecią dobę od zniknięcia Hermiony zjawił się u nich Lupin wiedzieli, że robi się poważnie.

‒ Dziś wieczorem odbędzie się spotkanie Zakonu ‒ poinformował ich znad kubka z gorącą herbatą. ‒ Kingsley prosił, żeby wam to przekazać, chłopcy.

Zakon Feniksa zwołał naradę, na którą zaproszono też Harry’ego i Rona. Nie zdarzało się to często ‒ byli według nich za młodzi, by aktywnie uczestniczyć w wojnie. Chłopców śmieszyło to i denerwowało ze razem. Czy nie byli zbyt młodzi na te wszystkie walki, które już stoczyli? Czy nie byli zbyt młodzi na zadanie, którego się podjęli?

Nie należeli formalnie do organizacji, wzywano ich jedynie w sytuacjach, które miały z nimi bezpośredni związek. To musiała być jedna z nich.

‒ Wiecie coś o Hermionie, tak? ‒ Ron niespokojnie kręcił się na krześle.

‒ Tego nie potrafię wam powiedzieć ‒ przyznał Lupin. ‒ Ale nie sądzę, żeby Shacklebolt miał wam do przekazania jakieś nowiny. Myślę, że raczej chce usłyszeć o wszystkim jeszcze raz, ale tym razem bezpośrednio od was.

Harry pokiwał głową.

‒ Oczywiście profesorze. Przyjdziemy i powiemy wszystko, co trzeba. Byleby tylko to coś pomogło.

Remus poklepał ich obu po ramionach.

‒ Będzie dobrze, zobaczycie. Nie raz byliście już w gorszych tarapatach, jeśli się nie mylę. I kto was wtedy z nich wyciągał? Hermiona!

‒ Tylko dlaczego się z nami nie skontaktuje?

Zanim Lupin zdążył odpowiedzieć Harry’emu na pytanie, Ron zerwał się z krzesła, czerwony na twarzy ze złości.

‒ Z całym szacunkiem, profesorze, ale zawsze w tych tarapatach byliśmy wspólnie. A teraz… teraz Hermiona jest tam całkiem sama, a my nie możemy nic zrobić ‒ uderzył ręką w stół. ‒ Co jeśli ją pojmali, jest torturowana, albo… albo już dawno nie żyje?!

Lupin przywołał na usta pocieszający uśmiech.

‒ Gdyby zabili ją poplecznicy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, wiedzielibyśmy o tym ‒ powiedział z całą stanowczością. ‒ Pojawiłby się Mroczny Znak, podrzuciliby nam jej ciało, a to się jak dotąd nie stało, prawda Ron?

Ron wypuścił z siebie nagromadzone powietrze. Był teraz jeszcze bardziej czerwony, tym razem ze wstydu. Wymamrotał przeprosiny i usiadł.

‒ Może… może ma pan rację, profesorze. Ale nadal, na samą myśl…

‒ Hermiona jest silną młodą kobietą ‒ powiedział z naciskiem Lupin. ‒ Jest zdolna i niezłomna. Poradzi sobie. A my jej wszyscy szukamy: Kingsley, Tonks, twoi bracia, ja… Jeszcze sporo innych ludzi rozpytuje o nią dyskretnie.

Ron westchnął.

‒ Dobrze, że rodzice Miony nic o tym nie wiedzą.

‒ Ten jej pomysł z Australią był naprawdę rozsądny ‒ przytaknął mu Lupin. ‒ Sam widzisz, Hermiona potrafi wyprzedzać fakty, zanim te nastąpią. Może z reszta niepokoimy się niepotrzebnie i Hermiona cała i zdrowa przekroczy niedługo prób Nory albo Grimmauld Place.

‒ Będzie dobrze, Harry ‒ Lupin szukał wzrokiem spojrzenia syna swojego przyjaciela.

‒ Oby, profesorze. Bo jeśli ona nie wróci… Nie wiem, jak podołamy temu zadaniu.

‒ Była naszym mózgiem ‒ burknął Ron.

Lupin pokręcił głową.

‒ Sądzę, że jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, byście ja uśmiercali, chłopcy.

Wstał.

‒ Musze już iść, ale zobaczymy się dziś wieczorem.

Pokiwali głowami.

‒ Nie odprowadzajcie mnie ‒ polecił. ‒ Skończcie pić, trochę płynów dobrze wam zrobi.

Jak zawsze, Lupin miał rację.

Gdy wypili swoje herbaty, rozjaśniło im się w głowach. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że obydwoje zapomnieli przez miniony dzień o piciu i jedzeniu ‒ pogrążeni obsesją znalezienia przyjaciółki, kręcili się bez celu po domu, zaglądając w każdy kąt. Mieli płonną nadzieję, że coś przegapili: że zostawiła im gdzieś liścik, wskazówkę, że ta spadła pod wpływem podmuchu wiatru i teraz lezy gdzieś, zapomniana i niewidoczna. Jednak wielogodzinne pełzanie i zaglądanie pod sprzęty przyniosło im tylko długą serię kichania ‒ w domu było pełno kurzu.

Nie wiedzieli nic, co mogłoby naprowadzić ich na trop dziewczyny.

Gdy wypili herbatę, postanowili jeszcze raz zajrzeć do jej sypialni. Przeszukali dokładnie jej rzeczy, szafy i szuflady,. Czuli się z tym niezręcznie, ale co innego mogli zrobić?

Znaleźli kilkadziesiąt książek, trochę prostych, praktycznych ubrań, kocie przysmaki Krzywołapa i kosmetyki. Nic podejrzanego ani interesującego na tyle, aby uznać to za poszlakę. Ta zabawa w detektywów zajęła ich na tyle, że prawie spóźnili się na spotkanie Zakonu.

Gdy weszli do przepełnionej ludźmi Nory, wszyscy już na nich czekali, jednak nikt nie próbował nawet komentować ich zbyt późnego przybycia. Pani Weasley uściskała obydwu chłopców, ktoś podetknął im krzesła, Lupin przyniósł świeżo zaparzonego naparu z melisy.

Patrzyli po sobie wystraszeni: takie zachowanie dorosłych nigdy nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Ron pobladł tak bardzo, że jego piegi przybrały iście ognisty kolor na tle zielonkawej teraz cery. Harry czekał w milczeniu, ze ściśniętym gardłem. Łyżeczka w jego kubku podzwaniała ‒ chłopakowi drżały dłonie w rosnącym zdenerwowaniu.

Część ludzi stała, część siedziała w ciasnej przestrzeni salonu. Wszyscy, nawet najbardziej szanowani, w milczeniu wpatrywali się w ich dwójkę, co czyniło całą sytuację jeszcze dziwniejszą i trudniejszą do zniesienia.

‒ Panie Potter, Panie Weasley ‒ odezwał się wreszcie Kingsley bardzo poważnym i oficjalnym tonem, ‒ zanim opowiecie nam wszystko od początku jest coś, o czym chciałbym was poinformować.

Harry poczuł, jak na jego ramionach zaciskają się we wspierającym uścisku dłonie Remusa Lupina, a jego klatkę piersiowa miażdży trudny do pokonania ciężar.

 _A więc stało się_ ‒ pomyślał.

Ron wyglądał teraz, jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć. Ginny trzymała go za rękę, zerkając równocześnie z niepokojem na Pottera. Wszystko było nie tak.

Shacklebolt wreszcie przerwał przedłużające się milczenie, a jego słowa były dla dwójki przyjaciół niczym cios wymierzony prosto w serce.

***

Severus Snape klęczał z pochyloną głową. Czarny Pan lubił, gdy traktowano go jak dziwaczne skrzyżowanie diabła z bogiem. Klęczał więc, niczym kiedyś jego ojciec w kościele i w milczeniu obserwował kamienne płyty.

Lord Voldemort przetrawiał właśnie usłyszane nowiny. Powieki miał półprzymknięte, a spod nich obserwował swojego wiernego sługę, który przyszedł dziś do niego i wyspowiadał się z ostatnich uczynków.

Wreszcie jego czerwone tęczówki ukazały się światu w całej swej okazałości i Tom Riddle pochylił się nieco do przodu.

‒ Dobrze zrobiłeś, Severusie ‒ powiedział. ‒ To i tak nie miało znaczenia. Myślałem dotąd, że to jedynie plotka, że to Draco zabił Albusa, a Zakon po prostu zrobił z ciebie kozła ofiarnego, ale skoro miałeś ku temu TAKIE powody… Nie mogę się nie zgodzić: twoja rola, jako nauczyciela Eliksirów przestała być wystarczająca, a swoja aparycją i sposobem bycia nie przysporzyłeś sobie zbyt wielu sympatyków wśród nauczycieli i tylko głupiec mógłby się spodziewać, że to ciebie wybiorą na nowego dyrektora. Oczywiście, że została ni McGonagall, nigdy jej nie lubiłem, ale ta kobieta jest nieugięta i silna, czego nie sposób nie podziwiać. Masz wysokie mniemanie o sobie, skoro założyłeś, że to ciebie chciałbym umieścić na tym stanowisku. Ale koniec końców przypilnowałeś młodego Malfoy’a, przyniosłeś mi głowę Albusa Dumbledore’a na srebrnej tacy, więc czemu miałbym ci odmówić? Z powodu inicjatywy… Gdyby skończyło się to niepomyślnie, zabiłbym cię. I zrobię to następnym razem, gdy coś przede mną zataisz. Więc pilnuj się od dzisiaj, Severusie, bo niebawem możesz stracić to, co zyskałeś i znacznie więcej… Obejmiesz funkcję dyrektora z początkiem września, razem z tobą do Hogwartu wyśle kilku naszych ludzi, żeby pomogli ci otrzymać w ryzach uczniów i twoich kolegów. Będziesz składał mi raporty osobiście. Oni również, więc nie łudź się, nic nie ujdzie mojej uwagi.

‒ A co z nią, mój Panie?

Voldemort podrapał się po brodzie.

‒ Skoro już ją nam dostarczyłeś, możesz wykonać wyrok samodzielnie, jak sądzę.

Severus Snape przełknął ślinę. Bardzo chciał tego uniknąć. Po co się na niego rzucała? Po co przylazła do jego domu? Skąd się tam w ogóle wzięła? Gdyby nie zobaczył jej tam Lucjusz Malfoy, można by tego jeszcze uniknąć, a tak...

Spojrzał na leżące na podłodze bezwładne ciało młodej kobiety. Nie znosił jej, ale i tak było mu jej trochę żal. Na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu jego przyzwyczajone do okrucieństw serce. Przecież znał ją kilka lat, widywał ją codziennie, a jej charakterystyczny wygląd wrył mu się w pamięć; Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że będzie to kolejna postać nawiedzająca jego koszmarne sny.

Wyciągnął dłoń z różdżką i wyszeptał beznamiętnie:

‒ _Avada Kedavra._

‒ I słusznie. Kolejny punkt mamy odhaczony ‒ powiedział znudzony głosem Voldemort.

Severus Snape milczał. Pozostawał mu tylko powrót do ponurego domu, do codziennych problemów. Wiedział, że jego pan za chwilę znudzi się towarzystwem swego _wiernego sługi_ i odeśle go precz.

I tak też się stało.

Severus Snape wyszedł z Malfoy Manor, w którym ukrywał się obecnie jego Mistrz. Tym, co czuł, była głęboka odraza: do Czarnego Pana, do Zakonu, do otaczającego go świata. Ale przede wszystkim ‒ do samego siebie. Severus Snape nienawidził mnóstwa rzeczy, jednak niczego bardziej niż własnej egzystencji.


	8. VI Mroczny Znak i wielka niewiadoma

Minerwa McGonagall prawie podskoczyła z przerażenia. Czarna sylwetka na tle płonącego ognia pojawiła się niespodziewanie. Jak zwykle zgubiła ją wiara w złudne bezpieczeństwo, jakie dawały mury Hogwartu ‒ złudne, bo odkąd odszedł Albus Dumbledore, stary zamek przypominał raczej swoją wydmuszkę niż magiczną warownię, którą był przez wieki. Poczuła na swoim ramieniu ukłucie różdżki, a gdy podniosła głowę znad starodawnego dzieła jakiegoś szkockiego mnicha, zobaczyła celującego do niej Severusa Tobiasa Snape’a.

Zamarła.

‒ Na Merlina, Snape, co ty tu robisz ‒ wykrztusiła zaskoczona.

‒ Przyszedłem upomnieć się o to, co moje ‒ wycedził nadal do niej celując.

‒ Czego jeszcze chcesz ‒ warknęła. Jej dłoń powoli pełzła po kolanie w stronę schowanej w kieszeni różdżki. ‒ Zabrałeś już najcenniejszą osobę, jaka mieliśmy, nie ma już nic…

Snape zacmokał.

‒ Błąd i błąd ‒ powiedział cicho. ‒ Po pierwsze, Minerwo, Albus nie był najcenniejsza osobą, jaka macie. Zawsze był i będzie nią Potter. Ale nie bój się, nie po niego tu przyszedłem, wiem, że wszyscy prędzej zginiecie, niż go wydacie ‒ dodał z odrazą. ‒ Przyszedłem przejąć to, co należy mi się po pokonaniu dyrektora Hogwartu. Jego spuściznę. To na razie mi wystarczy ‒ uśmiechnął się wrednie. ‒ Potterem zajmę się w dalszej kolejności. Jest on drogi spróchniałemu sercu mojego Pana, wiesz o tym.

Minerwa miała ochotę napluć mu w twarz. Ale była na to za stara i zbyt roztropna. Z wiekiem jej gryfoński temperament został nieco przytemperowany przez lata pracy z uczniami, wojnę i osobiste straty.

‒ Chcesz Hogwartu? ‒ zapytała z oburzeniem. ‒ Wykluczone. Nigdy nie będziesz tu dyrektorem. Gabinet cie nie zaakceptuje…

Wyraz twarzy Severusa Snape’a sprawił, że profesorka Transmutacji przestała być pewna czegokolwiek.

‒ Jak to możliwe? ‒ zapytała automatycznie.

‒ Widać są takie sfery wiedzy, których Albus nie odkrył nawet przed tobą ‒ powiedział z udawanym smutkiem.

‒ Och, daruj sobie Snape ten teatr ‒ warknęła wściekle. ‒ Jakkolwiek to zrobiłeś, jakiegokolwiek użyłeś podstępu…

‒ Czarny Pan umieścił mnie tu jako waszego dyrektora ‒ powiedział zimno Mistrz Eliksirów. ‒ Zapewniam cię Minerwo, mogliście trafić gorzej. Będą tu ze mną jednakże moi druhowie, a za nich nie mogę ręczyć… Oczywiście, jeśli wy będziecie współpracować, być może uda się uniknąć rozlewu niewinnej krwi… A jeśli nie, cóż, jakby to rzec ‒ wszystko w twoich rękach Minerwo…

Zabrał różdżkę i odwrócił się do kobiety tyłem, kierując się z powrotem do kominka.

Minerwa błyskawicznie sięgnęła po swoją.

‒ Nawet nie próbuj ‒ powiedział znudzonym głosem. ‒ Jestem od ciebie sprawniejszy, młodszy… pozbawiony skrupułów.

Zaśmiał się głębokim, zimnym śmiechem i wrzuciwszy trochę proszku Fiu stojącego na gzymsie jej kominka, wkroczył w zielone płomienie i zniknął.

***

Niebo było tego dnia pochmurne, więc ściemniło się znacznie szybciej. Harry i Ron wrócili do siebie zmęczeni i zrezygnowani. Molly Weasley prosiła, żeby zostali na kolacji i przenocowali, ale chłopcy wiedzieli, że muszą pobyć teraz we własnym towarzystwie i pomyśleć co dalej.

Po wejściu na GP powitało ich pochrapywanie portretu pani Black i dochodzące z oddali nucenie Stworka. Krzywołap wybiegł im na spotkanie z dumnie postawionym ogonem, który opuścił gdy tylko zrozumiał, że jego pani nie wróciła.

‒ Nie tym razem, kocie, nie tym razem ‒ Harry poczochrał szorstką sierść zwierzaka, co kocur skwitował pełnym wyższości i pogardy spojrzeniem, po czym odmaszerował wgłąb domu.

‒ Jak chcesz ‒ westchnął Harry, zbyt zmęczony by kłócić się z pupilem przyjaciółki. ‒ Jak zgłodniejesz, to wiesz, gdzie nad znaleźć! ‒ zawołał za nim.

To było bez sensu. Kot pewnie i tak nic nie rozumiał. Musiał się czuć okropnie, pewnie gorzej niż ich dwóch, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego jego pani tak nagle zniknęła.

Po prawdzie oni też niewiele rozumieli: Hermiona odeszła nagle, nie zostawiając im żadnego listu, żadnej wiadomości. Nic. Wsiąkła, jak kamień w wodę.

Gdyby żyła, próbowałaby się z nimi skontaktować, twierdził Kingsley.

Z pewnością.

A jeśli nie mogła? Jaki to niby stanowiło dowód?

Kingsley powiedział im, że otrzymali anonimową wiadomość:

_Spójrzcie dziś na niebo. Nie macie czego szukać. Wasza zguba odeszła._

Czekali więc wszyscy, aż zapadnie zmrok, aż na niebie pojawi się Mroczny Znak. I pojawił się. Jednocześnie nadeszła wiadomość z Hogwartu, że zaginęła Charity Burbage. Wszyscy mieli mętlik w głowie. Dotąd sądzono, że liścik z całą pewnością dotyczy Hermiony. Harry z głębokim poczuciem winy przyznał, że gdy aurorzy wyruszyli w miejsce, nad którym zawisła widmowa czaszka, miał nadzieję, że znajdą tam jasnowłosą nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa. Było mu wstyd ‒ wszak nie zasługiwała na śmierć i tortury tak samo, jak ich przyjaciółka, jednak łatwiej byłoby pogodzić się z odejściem kogoś tak mu obojętnego, tak anonimowego jak profesor Burbage. Nie miał z nią ani jednej lekcji.

Jednak aurorzy wrócili godzinę później z niewesołymi nowinami: ciała nie znaleziono.

‒ Pogrywają sobie z nami ‒ warknęła Minerwa McGonagall. ‒ Porwali dwie kobiety, wyczarowali Mroczny Znak i przyznali się do zabójstwa co najmniej jednej z nich. Jakby sam fakt pozbawienia kogoś życia z zasady nie był dość bestialski, muszą się jeszcze nad nami wszystkimi znęcać.

‒ Potwory ‒ powiedział krótko Artur Weasley.

‒ To okropne ‒ Molly z trudem łapała oddech.

Harry i Ron milczeli.

Chwilę przed wyruszeniem grupy zwiadowczej opowiedzieli cała historię zniknięcia Hermiony.

Lupin westchnął, patrząc na nich ze współczuciem.

‒ Nadal nic nie wiemy, chłopcy. Przykro mi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, otępiały i znużony. Chciałby, żeby to się już skończyło: żeby Hermiona odnalazła się cała i zdrowa. Albo żeby chociaż wiedzieli na pewno, jaki los ją spotkał.

‒ Może wyruszyła odwiedzić rodziców? ‒ zapytała Tonks, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi pełen nadziei ton. ‒ Mówiliście, że wysłała ich do Australii i że bardzo jej ich brakuje.

Ron pokręcił stanowczo głową.

‒ Hermiona nigdy nie wyjechałaby bez słowa do rodziców. Nigdy, rozumiecie?

‒ Tak, tak, rozumiemy, Ron ‒ ojciec poklepał go po ramieniu.

‒ Daj spokój, tato ‒ burknął chłopak. ‒ Nie jestem już dzieckiem.

Artur Weasley chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Molly złapała go za rękę kręcąc głową.

‒ Zostaw ‒ wyszeptała. ‒ On musi sam, przecież widzisz, że się zakochał.

Potem wybuchła kolejna bomba informacyjna.

Gdy wszyscy ucichli, a w Norze zapanował względny spokój, Minerwa Mcgonagall odchrząknęła.

‒ Nic dotąd nie mówiłam, bo mieliście tutaj małe urwanie głowy z panną Granger, ale teraz już muszę poinformować o zmianach, jakie dotkną Hogwart.

‒ Co się stało? ‒ Lupin był wyraźnie zaniepokojony, bo wicedyrektorka wyglądała na mocno poruszoną.

‒ Snape ‒ powiedziała, siląc się na spokojny ton, ‒ ten morderca… przyszedł dzisiaj do mnie oznajmiając, że zostanie nowym dyrektorem szkoły.

Rozległy się okrzyki niedowierzania i sprzeciwu.

‒ Musimy coś zrobić ‒ powiedziała Tonks. ‒ Wybierzemy się do Hogwartu, w kilkoro damy mu przecież radę.

Minerwa pokręcił smutno głową.

‒ To bez sensu ‒ powiedziała. ‒ On tylko zapowiedział się na wrzesień. Pojawił się w moim gabinecie w środku nocy, wie przecież, że nie sypiam zbyt dobrze, byliśmy kolegami przez tyle lat… Siedziałam właśnie nad manuskryptem, zabijałam czas do świtu i nagle z paleniska wyszedł on…

Zacisnęła usta tak mocno, że jej wargi całkiem zniknęły pobielałe z wysiłku.

‒ W każdym razie powiadomił mnie, żebym nie przyzwyczajała się do roli dyrektorki, po Czarny Pan podarował mu szkołę w zamian za usunięcie jego najgorszego wroga…

‒ Sukinsyn ‒ mruknął pod nosem Lupin.

‒ Nie możemy pozwolić, by Ginny tam wracała ‒ wyszeptała Molly Weasley do męża.

‒ Zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie.

Dyskusja trwała zapewne jeszcze długo potem, ale Ron i Harry nie mieli siły ani ochoty w niej uczestniczyć. Wrócili i padli bez życia na kanapę w salonie. Zalała ich fala sennego mroku, jednak nie była to zwyczajna, lepka ciemność i nieświadomość, która dostarczała odpoczynku i ukojenia. Tej nocy mierzyli się z mrokiem zimnym, strasznym i wypełnionym szlochami.


	9. VIII Przyjaciele i wrogowie

Wszyscy mieli tej nocy o czym myśleć. Zakon postanowił, że następnego ranka roześlą sowy do wszystkich rodzin, by każdy został ostrzeżony o zmianach na stanowisku dyrektora Hogwartu. Harry musiał przyznać, że nawet w obecnej sytuacji, bezczelność mordercy Dumbledore’a mocno nim wstrząsnęła. Tym bardziej niepokoiła go nieobecność przyjaciółki. Skoro zniknęła nauczycielka Mugoloznawstwa, a najwierniejszy sługa Voldemorta i zdrajca Zakonu obwieścił się wszem i wobec nowym pryncypałem szkoły, cała banda Sami-Wiecie-Kogo musiała już mocno się rozbestwić w całym Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Wyglądało na to, że wracały czasy z pierwszej wojny, o której opowiadali mu rodzice Rona oraz niejednokrotnie Remus Lupin ‒ gdy ludzie bali się opuszczać domy w strachu, że albo sami mogą do niego nie wrócić, albo co mogą zastać na koniec dnia. Wszelkie przesłanki świadczyły o tym, że Voldemort grał z nimi obecnie w grę, złośliwie bawiąc się ich emocjami. Chociaż nikt nie mówił tego głośno przy ich dwóch, Harry wiedział, że Zakon podejrzewa, że zarówno Charity Burbage, jak i Hermiona porwane zostały przez Śmierciożerców i nie ważne, którą z nich spotkał marny koniec, bo niebawem druga do niej dołączy.

Co najgorsze, nie miewał obecnie wizji ‒ a dał by teraz wszystko za jedną z nich, gdyż pozwoliłaby mu ona dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się z przyjaciółką. Może rozpoznałby miejsce, w którym była przetrzymywana, może zobaczyłby coś pomocnego. Najgorsza była ta niepewność i bezczynność, bezradność którą czuli teraz w obliczu jej zniknięcia. Gdyby mógł zrobić COKOLWIEK, zrobiłby to. Jednocześnie jednak w pamięci miał to, co wydarzyło się w Departamencie Tajemnic, na jego piątym roku Hogwartu: działanie pod wpływem wizji doprowadziło do śmierci człowieka, którego próbował ratować. To było jak tortura.

A przecież to nie on siedział w lochu Voldemorta.

Tylko ona.

***

Hermiona otworzyła oczy.

Pierwszym co poczuła był dziwny, charakterystyczny zapach, którego źródła nie mogła teraz jednak skojarzyć.

Wokół panował mrok. Ostatnim, co zapamiętała było otwarte okno w sypialni, którą Snape przeznaczył na jej więzienie.

Westchnęła. Co ona sobie właściwie myślała? Że ten człowiek, który przetrwał wojnę pracując po obydwu stronach, zdradzając to jednego, to drugiego pana, ten cwany i przebiegły do granic szpieg osadzi ją w miejscu, z którego możliwa byłaby ucieczka?

Chciałby jej się pewnie śmiać, gdyby nie groza całej sytuacji oraz kompletne zdezorientowanie, którego teraz doświadczała.

_Która była godzina?_ _Ile czasu spędziła nieprzytomna? Co się z nią stało? Co jej zrobił?_

Wzdrygnęła się. Było jej zimno. Pomacała przestrzeń wokół siebie i znalazłszy koc, przykryła się nim. Stopniowo odzyskiwała orientacje w przestrzeni. Leżała na czymś miękkim. Usiadła. Za sobą miała ścianę, obok wyczuła metalowy zagłówek łóżka.

Nie było więc aż tak źle. Przesunęła się w stronę brzegu materaca, spróbowała wstać, ale zakręciło jej się w głowie.

Przecież nie jadła i to już od kilku dni.

_A teraz? Ile czasu był nieprzytomna?_

Znów jej serce przyspieszyło.

_Czy już jej szukają? Czy ją znajdą?_

‒ Och, zamknij się Granger ‒ wymamrotała do siebie. Była naiwna. Zbyt naiwna. Nikt jej tu nie znajdzie. Przecież nie zostawiła im żadnej poszlaki, żadnego tropu. Snape dobrze się ukrył.

Jak na zawołanie, usłyszała wolne kroki, które stopniowo stawały się co raz głośniejsze. Potem rozległ się zgrzyt otwieranego zamka i do ciemnego pomieszczenia wpadł snop światła. Zmrużyła oczy.

‒ Gdzie jestem? ‒ zapytała.

‒ Mnie też miło cię widzieć, Granger ‒ powiedział z przekąsem.

Próbowała przełknąć ślinę, ale nie była w stanie. Język miała szorstki, w ustach sucho. Była odwodniona.

W półmroku pojawiła się szklanka z wodą.

‒ Pij ‒ polecił zimno. ‒ Skoro nasza śpiąca królewna postanowiła się obudzić, musi mieć siły, żeby wytłumaczyć, dlaczego postanowiła się zabić.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, zadzierając głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jednak światło padało na jego plecy i przeświecało przez jego przydługie włosy, a jego twarz pozostawała w cieniu.

‒ Zabić? ‒ zapytała ze zdumieniem.

‒ Pij! ‒ powiedział zniecierpliwiony.

Upiła łyk, niechętnie, nieufnie zanurzyła wargi.

‒ Gdybym chciał cię otruć, zrobiłbym to już dawno ‒ wycedził. ‒ Bez twojej pomocy.

Ta uwaga miała ją zapewne uspokoić, ale tylko bardziej ja przestraszyła.

Wciąż czuła się roztrzęsiona i zdezorientowana.

_Co jej podał? Co na nią rzucił?_

‒ Granger, do jasnej cholery, zamierzasz to wypić sama, czy ma ci to wlać siłą do gardła?

To nieco ją otrzeźwiło.

Nie zamierzała mu ufać ale rzeczywiście miał tyle sposobności, żeby ją zabić używając jednego zaklęcia, że napicie się wody nie powinno jej zaszkodzić. Mógł podać jej Verisaterum. Nie dbała o to. W zebraniach Zakonu i tak nie pozwalano im zazwyczaj uczestniczyć, a gdy ich już wpuszczano, to tylko po to, by usłyszeli kwestie bezpośrednio ich dotyczące. O horkruksach musiał wiedzieć mniej więcej tyle, co i Dumbledore. Jedynym, co mógłby odkryć, była data ślubu Billa i Fleur.

Ale gdyby chciał ją wybadać, użyłby do tego legilimencji. Której nie ufał… Z jakiegoś powodu nie szukał wtedy w jej umyśle niczego, poza sposobem, w jaki do niego dotarła. Nie próbował wybadać żadnych nowinek o poczynaniach Zakonu, miejscach pobytu jego członków. Niczego.

To mogło świadczyć o tym, że rzeczywiście trzyma ją tu tylko dlatego, że boi się odkrycia. Ale czemu nie skorzystał? Czemu nie chciał dostarczyć swemu panu dodatkowych informacji?

Wtedy uderzyła ja oczywistość całej sytuacji.

_Merlinie… on nie był jedynym zdrajcą. W szeregach zakonu musiał funkcjonować jeszcze jeden kret Voldemorta!_

Zrobiło jej się słabo.

‒ Oddychaj, dziewczyno, bo zaraz stracisz przytomność, albo zwymiotujesz. Nie mam ochoty sprzątać stąd twoich wydzielin ‒ warknął.

Pokiwała w milczeniu głową, potem pochyliła się do przodu i oddychała spokojnie przez nos ‒ tak, jak czytała.

Gdy zrobiło jej się lepiej i podniosła głowę, spostrzegła, że Snape zniknął.

Rozejrzała się.

Kamienne ściany, drewniane pułki zastawione zakurzonymi gratami. Była w piwnicy, a tym, co poczuła po przebudzeniu, był zapach ziemi i wilgoci.

 _Świetnie_ ‒ pomyślała. ‒ _Na własne życzenie zmieniłam całkiem wygodny pokój, na podziemny loch. Czy on nie mówił przypadkiem o bezcelowości takich właśnie rzeczy? Ale nie byłabym przecież sobą, gdybym przynajmniej nie sprawdziła…_

Po chwili Snape wrócił z dwoma kromkami pieczywa tostowego, dżemem i łyżeczką.

Postawił talerz z pieczywem i słoik na drewnianej skrzynce i powiedział krótko.

‒ Jedz.

Myślała, że wyjdzie jednak po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to są tylko jej płonne nadzieje.

Postanowił jej pilnować.

‒ Przecież się nie zabiję.

Nie odpowiedział.

‒ Profesorze…

‒ Mówiłem c już, że nie jestem twoim profesorem ‒ warknął. ‒ To, że cię niańczę, nie oznacza wcale, że robię to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli.

‒ On…

‒ Jedz, powiedziałem.

Powoli nałożyła dżemu na kanapkę i ugryzła.

‒ Co się stało? ‒ zapytała znowu, gdy zjadła już kilka kęsów.

‒ Ile razy jeszcze muszę ci dać do zrozumienia, Granger, że nie jestem w nastroju na rozmowy? ‒ zapytał wściekły.

Wystraszyła się. W jego oczach widać było zimną furię. Nie wiedziała ani co go tak zdenerwowało, ani co mógł zrobić pod wpływem takich emocji, więc doszła do wniosku, że rzeczywiście jedyną rozsądną opcją będzie siedzieć cicho.

Snape stał nad nią, jak ponury strażnik aż skończyła jeść.

Potem odesłał naczynia do kuchni, wyszedł bez słowa i zamknął drzwi.

Hermiona siedziała przez chwilę w bezruchu zastanawiając się, jak wytrzyma kolejne godziny bez światła, gdy nagle zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej oczywistej głupoty.

Książę Półkrwi.

Wstała i ostrożnie ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Nadal było jej słabo, ale już przynajmniej nie mdlała z głodu. Po kilku krokach natrafiła dłońmi na zimną ścianę. Przesunęła palcami po chropowatej fakturze. Drzwi. A na lewo od nich powinien znajdować się…

Pstryk!

Włącznik światła.

Poczuła ulgę.

Wróciła na łóżko. Postanowiła zebrać informacje.

Była w kryjówce Severusa Snape’a. Przypuszczalnie w jego domu rodzinnym.

Severus Snape z jakiegoś powodu nadal jej nie zabił, nie przekazał Voldemortowi ani nie spowodował żadnego uszczerbku na jej zdrowiu.

Wypościć oczywiście tez jej nie zamierzał. Wątpiła, by udało jej się do tego przekonać jakimikolwiek środkami.

Wiedziała już, że dom był dobrze zabezpieczony ‒ cokolwiek wydarzyło się po tym, jak otworzyła okno, doprowadziło to do tego, że wylądowała w piwnicy, nie zaś na zewnątrz budynku. Szanse na ucieczkę miała więc marne, przynajmniej dopóki Snape był wewnątrz.

Zrobił się teraz znacznie mniej rozmowny. Był czymś zdenerwowany, prawdopodobnie jej wybrykiem.

Zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle jakiekolwiek próby ucieczki mają tutaj sens. Zaplanowanie czegokolwiek na ten moment wydawało jej się nie tylko niemożliwe, ale i bezcelowe. Wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się wyjście, jednak potrzebowałaby sprzyjających okoliczności, aby zabrać mu różdżkę i pokonać ewentualne zabezpieczenia. Postanowiła więc, że poczeka i jeśli Snape pozwoli jej dożyć tej chwili ‒ wykorzysta pierwszy nadarzający się moment i ucieknie stąd.

***

Minerwa McGonagall siedziała w swoich komnatach i czytała. Tej nocy zapaliła wszystkie świece i nie wypuszczała z dłoni różdżki. Chociaż wątpiła, by Severus Snape zjawił się tutaj znowu po ostatnich odwiedzinach, lęk nie chciał jej opuścić.

‒ Co się z tobą stało, Severusie? ‒ zdumiała się, gdy usłyszała swój głos, nie zdawała sobie bowiem sprawy, że myśli głośno.

Był przecież takim dobrym chłopcem ‒ zagubionym, to prawda, ale dobrym. Zawsze, gdy musiała ukarać go szlabanem, często nie za przewinienia popełnione po uprzednim sprowokowaniu przez Huncwotów, widziała w jego oczach ten drwiący błysk, którym osłaniał się od raniącej go rzeczywistości.

Cieszyła się z jego przyjaźni z Evans ‒ miała nawet nadzieję, że ta cierpliwa, łagodna dziewczyna myśli o nim tak samo, jak on o niej. Ale jeśli nawet kiedykolwiek tak było lu mogło być, głupi chłopak zrujnował to i wiele innych rzeczy w swoim życiu przyjaźnią z Rookwoodem i Averym. Minerwa miała o to do siebie żal: czuła, że sama przyłożyła rękę do tego, że Severus Snape zszedł na złą drogę. Ale Albus był wtedy nieugięty, a i ona przez sentyment dla własnego domu czasem zbyt surowo traktowała Ślizgonów i zbyt mocno rozpuszczała własnych wychowanków. Snape wytknął jej to nie raz ‒ później, gdy sam już został głowa domu Slytherina. Zapowiedział jej tez, że będzie postępował podobnie z jej podopiecznymi, żeby przekonała się, jak niesprawiedliwie zachowywała się za młodu.

Dotrzymał słowa.

Ale nadal ‒ czy mogła się winić za to, jak fałszywym był człowiekiem? Przecież takie rzeczy muzą drzemać w kimś od zawsze, prawdopodobnie od urodzenia? Czy mogła obwiniać się za to, że skrycie nienawidził przez te wszystkie lata Albusa, albo że był na tyle perfidny, by na rozkaz swojego Czarnego Pana zamordować wieloletniego przyjaciela?

Ale czy Albus naprawdę był jego przyjacielem?

Czasem miała co do tego wątpliwości. Severus nie raz i nie dwa wychodził z gabinetu dyrektora wściekły i ponury. Zawsze brała to na karb ich sprzeczek, jednak Dumbledore rzadko wydawał się choćby minimalnie poruszony, gdy młodszy z mężczyzn zżymał się po cichu na starca? Może ich relacja wcale nie była tak biała, na jaka jej to dotąd wyglądało? Może znów przymykała na coś oko, ni chciała widzieć wad swojego zwierzchnika? Ale co by to mogło zmienić? W jaki sposób usprawiedliwiało to morderstwo?

W żaden ‒ zdecydowała po chwili.

Severus Snape może i był kiedyś zagubionym nastolatkiem, może i próbował się nawrócić i odpokutować winy po śmierci Lily, ale w świetle obecnych wydarzeń, Minerwa szczerze w to wątpiła.

I chociaż wciąż go nie rozumiała, wciąż nie potrafiła pojąć, jak historia zaprowadziła tego milczącego jedenastolatka, który patrzył na nią spod kurtyny włosów aż do tego punktu, postanowiła nie łamać sobie nad tym więcej głowy.

Gdyby chciał, Severus mógłby wszystko powiedzieć, wszystko wyjaśnić, a skoro tego nie robił, należało założyć, że nie było czego tłumaczyć.

Kimkolwiek był kiedyś, obecnie stał się zimnym, nieprzewidywalnym zabójcą i należało się po nim spodziewać wszystkiego. Dlatego, choć Minerwa była pewna, że ani tej, ani żadnej innej nocy, aż do września, Severus Snape nie pojawi się w zamku, czekała na niego gotowa w każdej chwili odeprzeć atak.


	10. IX Odosobnienie

Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Po pierwszych kilku dniach spędzonych w chłodnej i wilgotnej piwnicy, bez dostępu do światła dziennego, Hermiona straciła ducha walki. Wprawdzie jadła ‒ z przekory bardziej niż głębokiego przekonania ‒ starając się przetrwać za wszelką cenę. Zaczynała rozumieć, jak czuł się Harry, gdy Dursleyowie zamykali go za karę w komórce pod schodami. Bydlaki. Tylko, że jego więzienie zawsze w końcu miało kres, zawsze kara (mniej lub bardziej niesprawiedliwa) kończyła się i jej przyjaciel wychodził na wolność, na blask słońca. Brzmiało to ciut naiwnie, nawet w jej własnej głowie. Jednak tym, co najbardziej Hermionie w tym momencie doskwierało była właśnie niemożność zobaczenia błękitu nieba.

Do zniesienia były nawet odbywane pod eskortą wyjścia do łazienki: milczące towarzystwo Snape’a stojącego za drzwiami do toalety było może i trochę upiorne, jednak mężczyzna jak dotąd nie uczynił w jej stronę niczego niestosownego.

Jak dotąd było tu słowem-kluczem.

Im dłużej bowiem siedziała w zatęchłej piwnicy jego domu, tym gorsze myśli przychodziły jej do głowy.

Wiedziała, że jest mordercą.

To była jedna pewna informacja: zdrajca, morderca, Śmierciożerca.

I co dalej? Słyszała upiorne opowieści o torturach i gwałtach jakich dopuszczali się jego kumple bez żadnego innego powodu niż zaspokojenie własnych popapranych żądz. Dlaczego on miałby być inny? Bo uczył w Hogwarcie?

Bzdura! W momencie, w którym zabił Dumbledore’a, stało się dla niej jasnym, że przez te wszystkie lata niepotrzebnie tłumaczyła, stosowała eufemizmy: jego okrucieństwo nazywała pedagogiczną surowością, chłód i nieludzkie podejście dystansem i profesjonalizmem. Wyglądało na to, że przez ten cały czas dawała się omamić swojej słabości do nauczycieli, swojej skłonności do bezgranicznego ufania osobom bardziej wykształconym i mądrzejszym od siebie.

Czy mogła się za to obwiniać? Tego nauczono ja w domu, tak ja wychowano: w szacunku i podziwie dla ludzkiej inteligencji.

A on był piekielnie inteligentny.

I przez to cholernie niebezpieczny.

Jak mogła się z nim równać? Jak go przechytrzyć?

Chociaż Hermiona nie należała do osób, które łatwo się poddają, kończyły się jej powoli argumenty, punkty podparcia dla nadwątlonej woli.

Co mógł jej zrobić?

Czasem śniło jej się, jak zakrada się do jej pokoju w nocy, otwiera drzwi ‒ smuga światła z korytarza pada na jej twarz, a ona leży sparaliżowana, jakby jakimś urokiem i widzi, jak ciemna postać w płaszczu zbliża się do jej łóżka, zbliża… potem budziła się: sama, zlana potem i przerażona.

Czy to były sny? Czy on rzeczywiście przychodził, żeby się na nią gapić?

Brzydziła się nim. Jego wzrok ‒ zimny, pozbawiony ludzkich emocji, omiatał ja czasem w jakiś dziwny sposób… A może to tylko jej wyobraźnia ‒ zdeprywowany brakiem bodźców umysł ‒ płatał jej figle?

 _Merlinie_ …

Co raz trudniej było się jej połapać w porach dnia ‒ rozpoznawała je tylko po posiłkach, które jej przynosił: milczący, ponury. Nie odpowiadał na żadne pytania, które do niego kierowała:

_Kiedy mnie pan wypuści?_

_Jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień?_

_Ile będzie mnie pan trzymał w tej piwnicy?_

Zaczęła w końcu gadać sama do siebie: opowiadała sobie o spędzonych w Hogwarcie latach, o wakacjach, o planach na przyszłość. Byle nie słuchać jednostajnego kapania wody, sporadycznego skrzypienia podłogi nad głową, dźwięku zamykanych i otwieranych drzwi…

Ciszy pustego domu.

Nie wiedziała, czego boi się bardziej: jego nieobecności, czy powrotów. Tego, że wróci, czy tego, że może ja tu zostawić, zginać, czy cholera wie co jeszcze…

Gdy wychodził, część niej miała nadzieję, że ktoś go wreszcie zabije. Albo lepiej złapie i wyciągnie informację o miejscu jej pobytu. Jednak Snape nie wyglądał na kogoś, kogo można było łatwo złamać i zapewne prędzej zmarłaby tu z wycieńczenia niż doczekała się ratunku.

Może więc lepiej było, gdy wracał?

Ale gdy to się działo, w jej głowie pojawiały się setki myśli, lęków, chorych wyobrażeń.

Był Śmierciożercą, najpodlejszą kreaturą, jaka spotkała. W jej głowie był bardziej zepsuty od samego Voldemorta.

Oszalała?

Być może. Ludzie wariowali czasem ze znacznie błahszych powodów niż siedzenie w samotności, w piwnicy prawej ręki psychopaty.

Snape sam tez musiał być świrem. Wydawał się jej zawsze taki poukładany, taki logiczny, taki spokojny… Może w tym właśnie tkwił haczyk? Był zbyt logiczny, zbyt metodyczny. Musiało być z nim coś nie tak. Prawda?

Czy normalni ludzie są tak dalece podejrzliwi, by nie uwierzyć przerażonej na śmierć nastolatce…

Zrobiłaby niemal wszystko, by się stąd wydostać. Nie! By obudzić się w świecie bez magii, bez Hogwartu, w swoim własnym łóżku jako jedenastoletnia dziewczynka i nigdy, przenigdy nie dostać tego piekielnego listu!

Mogłaby nawet zginąć podczas wojny, jako głupia, nieświadoma niczego ofiara. Ale aż do tego momentu była by szczęśliwa. Ile trwała śmierć?

Na pewno krócej niż te samotne godziny…

Zamek w drzwiach znowu szczęknął.

Snape otworzył je i wszedł do środka.

Jego czarne oczy posłały jej krótkie, lodowate spojrzenie. Postawił na skrzynce talerz z jedzeniem i skierował się z powrotem ku wyjściu.

‒ Profesorze…

Zatrzymał się.

‒ Mówiłem, Granger. Nie – nazywaj – mnie – TAK! ‒ wycedził. Cały czas stał do niej tyłem. Ostatnie słowo, prawie krzyknął.

To ja zdumiało: zarówno fakt, że po kilku dniach postanowił się wreszcie odezwać, jak i forma jego wypowiedzi. Musiał być czymś wyjątkowo mocno zdenerwowany. Poczuła naraz strach i iskierkę nadziei.

Ostrożnie, starając się nie patrzyć na mężczyznę, sięgnęła po posiłek.

Gdy zaczął z powrotem iść ku drzwiom, chrząknęła. Był to mimowolny dźwięk, który zaskoczył nawet ją.

W ułamku sekundy znalazł się naprzeciwko niej, a Hermiona prawie wylała wodę z kubka.

Nie miała zamiaru wdawać się z nim w dyskusje. A teraz… teraz… Miała ochotę zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię, umrzeć…

‒ Czego chcesz.

Z trudem powstrzymała wzdrygnięcie, bo wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł jej dreszcz, gdy Snape oparłszy dłonie na udach pochylił się w jej stronę. Jego wielki nos zawisł dokładnie naprzeciwko jej twarzy.

‒ Ja… Tylko…

Wzięła głębszy oddech ale nie mogła się uspokoić, bo oczy Mistrza Eliksirów wciąż wwiercały się w nią.

‒ Proszę mnie wypuścić z tej piwnicy ‒ odważyła się wreszcie. Jej głos musiał brzmieć dla niego co najmniej tak piskliwie, jak się obawiała, bo skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

‒ Wybij to sobie z głowy ‒ powiedział. ‒ Najpierw nabierzesz rozumu ‒ wyprostował się, stał teraz nad nią i wyliczał odginając kolejno długie, chude palce. ‒ Potem pokory. Jak jeszcze nauczysz się mówić prawdę ‒ wtedy porozmawiamy, Granger. Porozmawiamy ‒ powtórzył.

Potem wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Gdy zniknął, Hermiona zaczęła się gwałtownie trząść.

***

Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Głupia dziewucha.

Gdyby nie jej bezsensowne zachowanie, nadal siedziałaby sobie wygodnie w dawnej sypialni jego przeklętych rodziców.

Czy ta dziewczyna chociaż raz nie mogła go posłuchać?

Czy wiecznie, od pierwszego dnia w szkole musiała knuć, spiskować i próbować zniszczyć wszystko, co udawało mu się wypracować? Ile razy prawie stracił życie ratując ją oraz jej przygłupich kumpli z tarapatów? Ile razy nieomal przypłacił życiem jej gryfoński heroizm?

Zawsze otaczały ją problemy. Była nawet gorsza niż bliźniacy Weasley: bo oni zawsze dostawali za swoje, rzadko udawało im się ujść karze, a ją… ją jeszcze nagradzano za przejawy niesubordynacji i rażącej nieodpowiedzialności. Nie raz, nie dwa kłócił się o to z Minerwą. Była jej pupilką, jej oczkiem w głowie.

Cholerna smarkula: rozpieszczona najpierw przez rodziców, a potem jeszcze przez opiekunkę tego pieprzonego domu.

Severus Snape nie znosił tego, jak kolejni dyrektorzy faworyzowali Gryffindor. Dumbledore był tego najlepszym przykładem: gdy chodziło o Pottera, lub którekolwiek z jego przyjaciół, nie liczyło się to, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo narazili siebie lub innych ‒ liczył się efekt. Zwycięstwo w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, brawurowe zabicie bazyliszka…

Tym dzieciakom uchodziło na sucho dosłownie wszystko. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na jej kolejne wybryki. Na jej ucieczkę.

Wiedział, że jeśli Granger nie pozostawi mu wyboru ‒ będzie musiał ją zabić.

Tak, jak Charity Burbage.

***

Ron nie rozmawiał przez ostatnie dni z nikim ‒ nawet do Harry’ego niemal przestał się odzywać. Potter obawiał się, że z przyjacielem dzieje się coś bardzo niedobrego. Cierpiał, to oczywiste. Jednak Harry bał się, że najmłodszy z synów Molly i Artura może niebawem zrobić coś głupiego i brzemiennego w skutkach. Napisał nawet liścik do Lupina z prośbą, żeby ten porozmawiał z rodzicami chłopaka. Sam nie miał w sobie na tyle siły perswazji, żeby zmusić go do odwiedzenia Nory: Ron powtarzał tylko, że nie chce nikogo widzieć na oczy, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku i że wszystko niebawem ogarnie.

Harry bał się, co takiego chce ogarnąć jego przyjaciel. Jeśli chodziło mu o własne emocje, był jak najbardziej po jego stronie. Jednak Weasley wyglądał na zbyt roztrzęsionego i ogarniętego bólem, by można było mówić o rychłym końcu żałoby.

Czuwał więc przez większość nocy. Nie było to trudne: bóle głowy dokuczały mu ostatnio częściej niż zadziej, a strach i pretensje, które miał do siebie w związku ze zniknięciem przyjaciółki, również nie pomagały mu zasnąć.

Na Grimmauld Place noce zdawały mu się wyjątkowo długie i ponure ‒ czy to przez nieobecność Hermiony, czy to ze względu na specyficzną aurę blackowego domostwa; dopadały go bolesne wspomnienia związane z Syriuszem, a stamtąd prowadziła już prosta droga do mrocznych wizji z wnętrza umysłu Voldemorta.

Wzdrygał się na samą myśl.

Tyle się ostatnio wydarzyło.

Hermiona. Zaginięcie Charity Burbage. Mroczny Znak. Planowane przejęcie Hogwartu przez Severusa Snape’a.

Przez moment łudził się, że mogliby przecież zaplanować obronę ‒ Hogwart był przecież prawdziwą twierdzą. A potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape znał zamek jak własną kieszeń, a do tego nie mieli szans na wygrana, dopóki nie zostaną odnalezione i zniszczone wszystkie horkruksy. Jakakolwiek próba oporu byłaby w tym momencie czystym szaleństwem. Mogli jedynie nie wysłać tam uczniów, co i tak mogło się przecież skończyć przywleczeniem ich tam siłą. W ten sposób ten cholerny gnojek trzymałby jako zakładników dzieci z praktycznie każdej magicznej rodziny brytyjskiej. I przyszedł obwieścić swój wielki sukces właściwie po co?

Żeby ponaigrawać się z ich bezradności? Wystraszyć ich?

Zapewne.

Usłyszał skrzypienie na korytarzu: to Ron chodził tam i sam po domu, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Lupin obiecał, że nazajutrz zajrzy tu z panią i panem Weasley. W napięciu nasłuchiwał, czy przyjaciel nie zbliża się zanadto do prowadzących na parter schodów. Ukradkiem zaklął nawet drzwi wejściowe tak, by Ron nie mógł zbyt szybko opuścić numeru dwunastego.

Harry stracił już jedno z przyjaciół, powoli i boleśnie to sobie uświadamiał. Nie chciał stracić jeszcze następnego.


	11. X Wolność

‒ Niech mnie pan zabije ‒ zdała sobie sprawę z wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów dopiero, gdy wybrzmiały one w jej piwnicznej celi. Snape, który wychodził właśnie na korytarz, zostawiwszy jej kolejny posiłek, zatrzymał się nagle, jak rażony gromem. Hermiona przyłożyła dłoń do ust i zastygła tak na łóżku, przerażona tym, do czego mogła właśnie doprowadzić.

W istocie zaledwie sekundy później twarz Śmierciożercy znalazła się o cal od jej twarzy.

‒ Czy ty w ogóle podejrzewasz w tej swojej małej, pustej główce, o czym ty mówisz, Granger? - wycedził. Twarz miał jeszcze bledsza niż zazwyczaj, jego nierówne zęby ukazywały jej się raz po raz, gdy odsłaniał je wypowiadając kolejne słowa. - Nie masz pojęcia - warknął.

‒ O czym?

‒ O niczym, do cholery! Na tym właśnie polega problem, że o niczym durna dziewczyno!

Więc... Mnie pan nie zabije? - w jej szeroko otwartych z przerażenia oczach pojawiła się maleńka iskierka nadziei, która on bezbłędnie dostrzegł i z kopiącą od furii twarzą rozgniótł w drobny mak jednym starannie dobranym zdaniem:

‒ Tego nie powiedziałem.

Zmroziło ją.

‒ To dlaczego...

‒ Bo NIE MUSZĘ, Granger ‒ warknął. ‒ Jest to jedyny i wystarczający powód, by pozwolić ci żyć.

‒ Nie chcę tak żyć. W zamknięciu.

Zaśmiała się szyderczo, okrutnie.

‒ O tym należy myśleć, zanim wtyka się nos w cudze sprawy, Granger a nie dopiero po fakcie.

‒ Czy pan mnie nie słuchał? To była książka, cholerna książka. I nic więcej.

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

‒ Wiem co mówiłaś ‒ powiedział już chłodno. ‒ Ale nie jestem na tyle głupi, by dać się wciągnąć w gierki Zakonu.

‒ Ma pan paranoję.

‒ Czy coś w tym dziwnego? ‒ w jego oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. ‒ Cały cholerny czarodziejski świat najchętniej spaliłby mnie na stosie.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Siedziała więc tylko sztywno i czekała aż skończy.

‒ Nie ma szans, żebym pozwolił się teraz zabić. Ani twoje życie Granger, ani nikogo innego nie jest tego warte - powiedział i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Hermiona tkwiła w bezruchu jeszcze kilka minut, oszołomiona tą przemową dawnego profesora. Aż takim był egoistą? Nie. Coś jej w tych słowach nie pasowało. Jak to szło? _"Żebym pozwolił się teraz zabić"_? Teraz. To słowo albo trafiło do zdania przypadkiem, albo kryło za sobą coś, o czym nie miała pojęcia. Z resztą. Czy mogła żądać od kogokolwiek, by poświęcił za ciebie swoje życie? Czy trzeba być złym, Śmierciożercą, żeby po prostu chcieć żyć?

Przymknęła oczy. Odechciało jej się jeść.

***

Nigdy nie przywiązywał specjalnej wagi do opinii innych na swój temat. To było kluczem do przetrwania. Gdyby zastanawiał się zbyt wiele nad tym, co ktoś myślą o nim inni Śmierciożercy, członkowie zakonu Feniksa, nauczyciele w Hogwarcie… Pewnie by zwariował. Dlatego od dawna już był zamknięty na ludzi, na ich słowa, gesty, emocje i spojrzenia. Nie dbał o to, jakie wzbudza uczucia, nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co mógłby polubić w osobach, które spotykał na swojej drodze. Sympatie, zażyłości, związki ‒ to wszystko było w życiu Severusa Snape’a wysoce niepraktyczne i niosło za sobą ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy przypominał sobie Lily, wszystko co zrobił pod wpływem…

A jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił teraz podjąć najlogiczniejszej, najkorzystniejszej dla siebie decyzji.

Nie była nigdy dla niego nikim ważnym. Ani wrogiem, ani przyjacielem, zaledwie przemądrzałą, wyszczekaną smarkulą, przyjaciółką cholernego Pottera. Wszędzie było jej pełno, wiecznie musiał słuchać peanów na jej cześć układanych przez McGonagall, Flitwicka, Sinistrę… Było to nudne, męczące i irytujące o tyle, że nikt nie rozpływał się w takim stopniu nad niewątpliwym talentem do Zaklęć u Dracona, predyspozycjami Pansy w Transmutacji… Ta dziewczyna jakby opanowała umysły wszystkich dookoła. Wszystkich, poza nim.

On nie bywał pod urokiem kogokolwiek. Czegokolwiek. Dwa razy dał się złapać w pułapkę emocji: pierwszy raz ‒ do kobiety, drugi ‒ w poszukiwaniu potęgi, która pozwoliłaby mu obronić samego siebie przed światem. Teraz dziewczyna była martwa od wielu lat, a on mógł do woli pławić się w mocy, której pożądał, w chwalę, której pragnął, we władzy, o której śnił na każde wspomnienie swojego chorego ojca…

Popatrzył na zamknięte zaklęciem drzwi piwnicy.

Była mu niepotrzebna. Zawadzała. Tworzyła kolejny obowiązek, była ryzykiem, przeszkodą.

Zaklął i poszedł do kuchni, by wypić herbatę.

Odkąd tu przylazła, nawet we własnym domu czuł się nieswojo. Wiedział, że jest wobec niej okrutny, co nie powodowało wprawdzie u niego jakiś wielkich wyrzutów sumienia, ale nie pomagało tez skupić się na pracy i powierzonym mu zadaniu.

Zadaniach.

Po cholerę tu przyłaziła, plątała się w jego życie?

Albus zawsze był pieprzonym hipokrytą, manipulatorem bez krztyny przyzwoitości skłonnym wykorzystać naiwność swoich ukochanych gryfonów. Może z reszta był to jedyny powód, dla którego starzec faworyzował ten dom: Gryfindor był pełen osłów, pełen jeleni. Czasem Snape zastanawiał się, jakim cudem sam nie trafił podczas Ceremonii Przydziału do tej zbieraniny tłumoków: przecież tak samo jak i oni dał się podejść pięknym słówkom dyrektora.

Przymknął oczy.

Zapewne i Granger padła ofiarą jego manipulacji; jego knucia i zabawy ludzkimi pionkami. Skrzywił się na wspomnienie własnej naiwności, własnej głupiej, młodzieńczej wiary w odkupienie. Dumbledore zawsze lubił szafować takimi wzniosłymi hasłami, jak miłość, prawda, dobro, odkupienie… Był populistą, tak jak Czarny Pan w pewnym okresie swojej działalności kusił wartościami przemawiającymi do interesującej go grupy. Zmarłego dyrektora Hogwartu od Lorda Voldemorta różniły jedynie etos, do którego się odwoływał oraz rodzaj osób, które nimi wabił. Zarówno jedni, jak i drudzy wpadali w pułapkę, śmiertelną pułapkę, z której nie dało się wydostać inaczej niż przez ciemna czeluść własnego grobu. Severus Snape poznał się gorzko na obydwu wielkich czarodziejach: na jednym za młodu, zaś na drugim dopiero wiele lat później.

Co teraz miał zrobić z tą nastolatką, z tym dzieckiem, które pałętało się przez sześć lat wokół niego, doprowadzając go do szału swoją pyszałkowatością, wiarą we własne możliwości… Była jak mucha zawieszona na rozstawionej przez niego sieci… Tyle, że on nigdy żadnej sieci nie rozstawiał, nie na nią, nie na jej podobne bachory z przerośnięta ambicją i naiwną wiarą w czarno-białą rzeczywistość.

Co miał zrobić z kolejną ofiarą Albusa Dumbledore?

***

Obudziło ją skrzypienie drzwi. Przez moment była przekonana, że to kolejny z tych koszmarów, w których główna rolę grał demoniczny Mistrz Eliksirów. Jednak po kilku sekundach, gdy w półmroku dokładnie dojrzała jego rysy, a na skrzynce swój nietknięty posiłek, zdała sobie sprawę, że tym razem jest to niestety równie okropna co sen rzeczywistość.

Chciała zapytać, co tu robi ale zanim otworzyła usta, Snape odezwał się pierwszy:

‒ Wynocha ‒ powiedział zimno.

Hermiona zamrugała z niedowierzaniem.

‒ Nie słyszałaś? ‒ zapytał wściekły. ‒ Wynoś się i to już. Radzę się pospieszyć, bo mogę zmienić zdanie.

***

‒ To nieludzkie, Minerwo ‒ powiedział Lupin, wściekły do granic możliwości.

McGonagall pokiwała głową. Siedzieli w jej hogwarckich kwaterach, był wieczór, za oknami słońce powoli zachodziło.

‒ Nieludzkie, ale konieczne. Shacklebolt ma rację. Mimo wszystko, to jest jedyne rozsądne posunięcie.

Remus westchnął.

‒ Widziałaś przecież, w jakim stanie są ci chłopcy.

‒ Widziałam i mnie też serce boli z tego powodu. Pan Weasley ma jednak liczną rodzinę, poradzi sobie ze stratą, a pan Potter… jest silnym chłopcem, sporo już przeszedł, wiele stracił, o wiele więcej jeszcze przed nim… Co mogę powiedzieć, Remusie… Osobiście ‒ ubolewam, sama poszłabym szukać panny Granger, gdybym wiedziała gdzie i gdyby było to miało cokolwiek wspólnego z rozsądkiem… tak naprawdę, po takim czasie, należy się spodziewać wszystkiego poza jej szczęśliwym powrotem. Może pojawić się ktoś, kto będzie się pod nią podszywał… Może wrócić nawet sama Hermiona, ale pod wpływem Imperiusa, wyniszczona torturami, wyjawiwszy wszystkie możliwe sekrety, do których miała dostęp… a przecież wiedziała o najważniejszym! O horkruksach! Merlinie, co teraz będzie z zakonem, z poszukiwaniami! Ta dziewczyna była jak złoto: mądra, bystra, pojętna… gdyby nie ona pan Potter już dawno skończyłby marnie w swoich potyczkach z Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać… Była może nieco zbyt pewna siebie i zapewne ta pewność właśnie doprowadziła do zaistniałej sytuacji… ‒ Lupin dostrzegł, że kobieta ociera ukradkiem oczy. Wzruszyła się.

‒ Ja naprawdę zawsze darzyłam ją sympatią, Lupin ‒ powiedziała szorstko, pod płaszczykiem surowości starając się ukryć prawdziwe emocje. ‒ Merlin jeden wie, jak wielką. Jak bardzo cieszyłam się, że to do mojego domu trafił ktoś tak dobry, tak czuły na ludzką krzywdę… Ale…

‒ Wiem, nie możemy ryzykować ‒ gorycz wręcz wylewała się z jego słów. ‒ Sądziłem, że zaprzestanie poszukiwań to już szczyt podłości, jaką wyrządzimy tej dziewczynie. Ale te zabezpieczenia… Jeśli będzie potrzebowała pomocy, jeśli kiedykolwiek uda jej się uciec…

Umilkł, widząc wzrok nauczycielki Transmutacji.

‒ Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o człowieku, który uciekłby z rąk Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

‒ A czy przed Harrym Potterem mieliśmy innego wybrańca?

Minerwa westchnęła i milczała przez chwilę, wyraźnie warząc słowa.

‒ Remusie, jesteś niepoprawnym optymistą albo szaleńcem.

Lupin uśmiechnął się smutno.

‒ Czasem sam nie wiem, Minerwo, czasem sam nie wiem.

‒ Co u ciebie i Nimfadory?

Czarodziej skrzywił się. Nie był to temat, na który chciał rozmawiać. Ta dziewczyna kochała go jak pomylona, a on, chociaż w pełni odwzajemniał jej uczucia, uważał, że niej jest godny założenia z nią normalnej rodziny. Czy można było tu w ogóle mówić o normalności?

Już chciał dać kobiecie jakąś wymijającą odpowiedź, gdy nagłe pukanie do drzwi wybawiło go z opresji.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco, po czym poszła otworzyć. Chwilę później Lupina z siedzenia poderwał zdumiony okrzyk nauczycielki:

‒ Merlinie, drogie dziecko! Jak się tu dostałaś! Remusie, chodź i zobacz, kto się tu pojawił!


	12. XI Odwiedziny

Przetrwali. Mijały dni i tygodnie, a oni przeżyli. To było coś, zdecydowanie mogli zapisać to w poczet swoich największych osiągnięć. Nie rzucali się nawet sobie za bardzo do oczu.

Odeszła. Na zawsze.

Luka po niej bolała ty bardziej, im mocniej była widoczna. Bywały takie momenty, że wcale im jej nie brakowało. Jednak, gdy spoglądali na fotel, na którym zwykła siedzieć, albo kiedy pani Weasley przez przypadek postawiła o jeden talerz za dużo, Ron robił się najpierw cały czerwony, a potem prawie zieleniał na twarzy. Wszyscy nagle tracili apetyt. Mama Rona przepraszała i w milczeniu zbierała porcelanę i sztućce. To było okropne, za każdym razem przeżywać jej śmierć na nowo.

Śmierć?

Przecież nie było ciała!

Ale tak było łatwiej, mówił Lupin, to mogło pozwolić im wszystkim pogodzić się z tym, że Hermiona już nigdy do nich nie wróci. Tak, nawet Remus Lupin w końcu porzucił nadzieję, ten nieoprawny optymista, naiwniak rodem z Gryffindoru, który jeszcze niedawno apelował o wznowienie poszukiwań, nawet on wreszcie porzucił urojenia o szczęśliwym zakończeniu.

Harry przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, jakby z oddali, jakby nie był sobą. Czasem miał wrażenie, że rzeczywiście traci tożsamość. A kiedy indziej, przez odrętwienie przebijała się ostra włócznia bólu i Harry tęsknił za niedawną obojętnością.

Jakoś pod koniec sierpnia kos zaczął przebąkiwać o pogrzebie, ale na razie nikt nie miał zamiaru się na to zgodzić. Rana była wciąż zbyt świeża.

Ron co raz rzadziej wypatrywał jej powrotu. Harry skupił się na czytaniu książki, którą zostawił Hermionie Dumbledore.

Miał poczucie, że gdy rozwiąże jej cześć zagadki, uda mu się pogodzić z odejściem przyjaciółki. Zadośćuczyni dziewczynie za to, że jej nie ochronił.

Chyba czuł się winny, odpowiedzialny ‒ teraz, gdy rodzice Hermiony, pozbawieni pamięci, przebywali na drugim końcu świata ‒ powinni we dwóch się nią opiekować. Powinni dbać o nią tak, jak ona dbała o nich. I zawiedli na całej linii, na samym, samiusieńkim początku.

Krzywołap znikł równie nagle, co bezpowrotnie. Jak Hermiona. Gdy kładli się spać, jęczał jeszcze na korytarzu. Rankiem pozostało po nim tylko trochę kłaków. Stworek usłużnie wypuścił kota szlamy na zewnątrz, bo ten chciał wyjść.

Harry pierwszy raz w życiu miał ochotę uderzyć skrzata. Ale powstrzymał się. Bał się, że znienawidzi siebie zbyt mocno i coś w nim pęknie.

***

Severus Snape miał już dość całej tej wojny, ciągnącego się za nią odoru śmierci, który lgnął do niego, przyklejał się i nie chciał puścić, za żadne skarby świata. Czarny Pan był okrutny. Był tez przebiegły. Miał swoje słabości, o wielu których Mistrz Eliksirów coś-niecoś wiedział. Voldemort miał skłonność do makabry, groteski, do gestów i uczynków potrafiących zastraszyć nawet najdzielniejszych. Wymyślił więc, że skoro już Snape zabił Charity Burbage, nie warto marnować dobrego ciała.

Postanowił, w swojej niezmierzonej szczodrobliwości, zwrócić nauczycielkę Zakonowi. Oczywiści, jak Snape domyślał się od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał o zamiarze swego Mistrza, w całym akcie chodziło o coś więcej niż akt łaski.

Na początku sierpnia, gdy Granger opuściła już jego zatęchłą piwnicę, Czarny Pan wezwał go do siebie, by przekazać mu propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

‒ Dostarczysz im tę szlamę ‒ powiedział z odrazą w głosie.

Snape, bez słowa, skinął głową. Czekał na dalsze instrukcje. Voldemort milczał przez chwilę, wlepiając w swego sługę czerwone oczy gada.

‒ Tworzyłeś już kiedyś Inferiusa? ‒ zapytał.

W chwilach jak ta, Snape miał ochotę dziękować wszystkim bogom za swoją bladą cerę. Nawet on miał jakieś granice, których nie chciał przekraczać. Jedną z nich było wskrzeszanie zmarłych i to w tak okropny sposób.

‒ Niestety nie, mój panie ‒ bardzo starał się nie okazać odrazy i strachu. Głos zadrżał mu lekko. Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się.

Snape odetchnął. Voldemort musiał dostrzec w nim to, co chciał zobaczyć. Wprawdzie twarz Mistrza Eliksirów była statyczna, niczym maska, bał się jednak, że zdradzi się nierozważnym gestem lub spojrzeniem.

To jednak nie był ten czas, jego czas. Musiał żyć. Musiał służyć. Taki był jego nadrzędny cel.

 _Ponoć cel uświęca środki_ ‒ przyszło mu na myśl. ‒ _Ale czy wszystkie?_

Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie teraz, nie dopóki oddycha. Przekona się, gdy umrze.

‒ No to stowarzysz ‒ Czarny Pan prawie zachichotał.

Snape zmusił usta, by rozciągnęły się w krzywym grymasie. Zapewne wyglądał, jakby bolał go ząb. Ale to nie szkodzi, nigdy nie potrafił uśmiechać się w zwyczajny, radosny sposób, świat już przywykł do jego zbolałych, sardonicznych grymasów.

‒ Cokolwiek rozkażesz ‒ skłonił się lekko.

‒ Uznaj to za nagrodę… dowód mojego uznania, dla twoich ostatnich poczynań. Oraz test. Chcę zobaczyć, czy poradzisz sobie z inkantacją.

Snape sobie poradził.

Czy miał inny wybór? Zawsze musiał radzić sobie sam, na przekór wszystkiemu: w domu, w szkole, wśród Śmierciożerców, w Zakonie. Był sam, prawdziwie sam, bez cienia przyjaźni, bez krztyny miłości, bez ochłapów prawdziwego zainteresowania ze strony kogokolwiek. Zawsze był jedynie narzędziem, żołnierzem, szpiegiem, nigdy nie pozwolono mu być sobą.

Czy jeszcze potrafił?

Zapewne zginie, zanim zdąży się dowiedzieć…

Może to i dobrze? Czy chciał znać odpowiedź? Czy chciał poznać ten strzępek człowieka,którym musiał stać się przez lata pod skorupa z oczekiwań i masek?

Był mordercą i szubrawcem, lepiej by tak już pozostało.

Zmusił więc to ciało do współpracy, narzucił mu swoja wolę, widział oczyma trupa, jak oczy Minerwy McGonagall najpierw rozszerzają się ze zdumienia, jak na jej twarz wykwita uśmiech.

‒ _Merlinie, drogie dziecko! Jak się tu dostałaś! Remusie, chodź i zobacz, kto się tu pojawił!_ ‒ wykrzyknęła.

A potem, gdy Inferius wszedł w krąg światła, jak kobieta niemal mdleje. Był więc i też Lupin, biedny, żałosny Lupin, który podtrzymywał chwiejąca się Minerwę, próbując przy tym zniszczyć powołane na nowo do życia ciało Charity. Podpalił je, odstawił wicedyrektorkę na fotel i zaczął gasić kolejne zarzewia pożaru, które zostawiał za sobą idący jego śladem Inferius. Może i miał z tego małą zabawę ‒ podręczyć Lupina tak, jak on i trójka jego kumpli lata temu umilali życie jemu.

A potem trup spłonął. Wiadomość została dostarczona. Zadanie wykonane pomyślnie. Jego pan był zadowolony.

Snape wrócił do domu, w którym na powrót wścibska Gryfonka rezydowała w dawnej sypialni jego rodziców.

Przyniósł jej kolację. Jego puste oczy, spotkały jej pozbawione nadziei. Jak długo będą tak trwali? Kiedy i jej będzie musiał się pozbyć? Trzymał ją jak dzikie zwierze w klatce, zwierzę które przyplątało się do jego domu i ni jak nie mógł go wypuścić. Bo przywlekłoby całe stada, zastępy podobnych sobie szczurów.

Zacisnął szczęki. Były takie momenty, gdy Granger pozostawała mu obojętna; były też jednak takie, jak ten, gdy czuł wobec niej wrogość i nienawiść.

Nienawidził jej za to, co będzie musiał jej w końcu zrobić.

***

Nie wiedziała już ile dokładnie czasu minęło.

Snape przyniósł jej jakieś ubrania, dostarczał jej żywność, wodę. Tyle. Ostatnio zaczął jakoś dziwnie na nią patrzyć, za każdym razem, kiedy obdarzał ja tym szczególnym spojrzeniem, czuła lęk. Kuliła się wewnątrz siebie; była przecież kompletnie bezbronna, wystawiona na jego łaskę i niełaskę. Już wiedziała, dlaczego nigdy nie podobała jej się idea boga, jako wszechmocnego stwórcy: wobec takiej jednostki byłaby całkowicie bezradna, a Hermiona Jane Granger nienawidziła bezradności. Teraz tak było, jakby życie chciało zadrwić sobie z jej przekonań.

Snape wychodził, znikał czasem na całe dnie. Wtedy powracał lęk z piwnicy strach, że już nie wróci, że zginie, a ona umrze tu z głodu.

Jednak gdy drzwi wejściowe otwierały się, następowała w niej prawdziwa rewolucja emocji: ulga pomieszana z przerażeniem wybuchały w jej piersi, sprawiając, że dziewczyna szlochała i śmiała się zarazem.

Nigdy jej nie skrzywdził, a mimo to czekała na ten moment, wypatrywała go, jak czegoś nieuniknionego, jak przykrego obowiązku lub krępującej wizyty u lekarza.

Przecież był Śmierciożercą, prawda? Zwyrodnialcem.

Ten jego wzrok…

Czy chciał ją…

To słowo nie chciało przejść jej przez myśl, a co dopiero przez gardło.

Był samotny.

Ona była pod ręką.

Na co czekał?

Przecież tacy jak on, tacy…

Nie była w jego typie? Czy tacy odrażający ludzie mogli być wybredni?

Może brzydził się nią, bo była szlamą?

A może wolał poczekać.

Na co?

Kiedyś przyłapała go, jak stał w drzwiach nocą, zapewne myśląc, że śpi. Czy więc te wszystkie wizje z piwnicy rzeczywiście były snami? A może…

odsuwała od siebie wszystkie te okropne podejrzenia, ale one wciąż wracały, wciąż nawiedzały ją podczas długich godzin ciszy i samotności.

Gadała do lustra. Gadała do ściany. Zaczęła nawet udawać, że bawi się z nieistniejącym kociakiem. Traciła zmysły? Czy może wręcz przeciwnie ‒ starała się je zatrzymać?

Niczego już nie była pewna.

Pewnego dnia, było to jakoś w połowie sierpnia, co poznała po godzinach wschodu i zachodu słońca, z dołu dobiegł ja odgłos, od którego zdążyła już odwyknąć i który przeraził ją, jak mało co:

pukanie do drzwi.

Usłyszała kroki Snape’a ‒ wiedziała, że jego chód wrył jej się w pamięć tak mocno, że do nic nie będzie w stanie sprawić, by go zapomniała: szedł pewnie, szybko, a jednak cicho, jakby skradał się lub sunął po drewnianej podłodze.

Potem było przekleństwo.

Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł po schodach, otworzył szybko drzwi, po czym bezceremonialnie wyprowadził ją za ramię z pokoju.

‒ Będziesz milczeć, Granger, jeśli ci życie miłe ‒ powiedział. ‒ Mam gości, którzy bardzo chcą cię poznać.


	13. XII Niewygodna wdzięczność

Było ciemno. Było ciasno. Miała wrażenie, że za chwile się udusi.

Nogi pod sama brodą, czoło wciśnięte w kolana. Czy to tu było tak mało powietrza, czy jej skulona klatka piersiowa nie mogla nabrać wystarczającego wdechu?

Panika…

Ścisk. Strach.

Usłyszała, jak głosy Śmierciożerców – dwa głosy, jeden żeński, histeryczny, drugi należący do mężczyzny o wyważony toie – zbliżają się co raz bardziej, aż znalazły się tuz przy niej, tuż nad jej głową, a ona nie mogla się poruszyć, sparaliżowana. Chciała szlochać, krzyczeć, jednak głos wiązł jej w gardle. Gdyby mogła, trzęsłaby się ze strachu.

Znajda ja. Odkryją.

Do dwóch głosów dołączył trzeci, aż nazbyt znajomy. Nie, żeby rozpoznanie poprzednich stanowiło dla niej jakikolwiek problem, ich twarze, nawet w takim stresie, pojawiały się automatycznie w jej wyobraźni wyraźne i budzące upiorne wspomnienia…

Wiedziała jedno – teraz w każdej chwili mógł nastąpić koniec.

***

Lucjusz Malfoy roześmiał się.

– A ty nadal w swoich rodowych luksusach, Snape? Nie rozumiem dlaczego Czarny Pan jeszcze...

– Skąd wniosek, że tego nie zrobił, Lucjuszu – przerwał mu Snape spokojnym tonem. – Nie wszyscy mają tak rozbudowane aspiracje w kwestii pieniędzy. Są ludzie o nieco bardziej… wyszukanym guście.

Malfoy zaśmiał się szyderczo.

– I to ma niby być ten twój _wyszukany gust_ , Snape? Stara, zapadnięta kanapa i odklejająca się tapeta? Nie osłabiaj mnie, przyjacielu.

Snape zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Nie wiem, od kiedy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Lucjuszu, wiem natomiast, że zawsze gdy używasz tego słowa, masz w zanadrzu jakąś prośbę do mnie.

Malfoy skrzywił się, zirytowany domyślnością gospodarza domu.

– Dobrze więc, przejdę od razu do rzeczy.

– Tak będzie najlepiej – Snape zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

Lucjusz popatrzył na niego, zwężonymi oczyma.

– Spieszy ci się gdzieś, Severusie?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Jestem zajętym człowiekiem, niebawem będę zajęty jeszcze bardziej więc twoje… naloty nie są specjalnie mile widziane.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się nieszczerze.

Tymczasem Bella, która aż dotąd kręciła się po mieszkaniu, nucąc i podrygując, wróciła.

– Czysto – powiedziała, nagle poważniejąc. – Nasz kochany Seviś całkiem porządnie odwala swoją robotę.

– Komplement Bella? Z twoich ust? – grymas, jaki jej posłał mówił wszystko w temacie wiary w słowa wiedźmy.

– Nie jesteś chyba aż tak naiwny.

– Touche.

Lucjusz rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Snape stał z rękoma splecionymi na piersi, pozornie spokojny, prawie beztroski. Jego ironiczny grymas mówił: „nic nie możecie mi zrobić, nic na mnie nie macie”.

– Twój czas już minął, Lucjuszu – powiedział chłodno. – Powinieneś to był przewidzieć, gdy stroiłeś fochy w służbie u naszego Pana i próbowałeś spiskować za jego plecami z Zakonem Feniksa.

Starszy czarodziej poczerwieniał na twarzy. Jego platynowe włosy czyniły zmianę w karnacji tym drastyczniejszą.

– Jak śmiesz!

– Jesteś w moim domu, do którego wprosiłeś się już nie po raz pierwszy. Stoisz na środku mojego salonu i obrażasz mnie, podczas gdy siostra twojej żony robi wesołe przeszukanie. To ja jestem uprawniony do zgłaszania w tej sytuacji obiekcji, Lucjuszu, jestem nawet więcej jak pewien, że twoja samowolka nie spodobałaby się naszemu Mistrzowi.

Severus Snape z lubością obserwował, jak przez twarz Lucjusza przebiega skurcz, wyraz ukrywanego strachu.

– Jesteś taki pewny siebie… – wycedził Malfoy.

– Jestem – powiedział zimno Snape. – I nie bój się, nie zgłoszę tego Czarnemu Panu. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Przez wzgląd na dobro mojego chrześniaka, zachowam tę informację na później…

– Jeśli to później dla ciebie nadejdzie, Snape – syknęła wściekle Bella.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się sardonicznie.

– Gdzie podziewa się Narcyza, Lucjuszu? Wcześniej na wasze rutynowe kontrole mojej osoby wpadaliście we trójkę, jak prawdziwa, szczęśliwa rodzinka. Czyżby kłopoty w raju?

Malfoy wyglądał, jakby chciał mu dać w twarz.

– Jesteś skończony – warknął.

– Wiem, jak bardzo liczyłeś na schedę po Dumbledorze – powiedział Snape. – Niestety ktoś cię ubiegł… Każdy ma swoją cenę, każdy ma swoje marzenia i priorytety. Dla ciebie zawsze były to pieniądze a dla mnie… wiedza i pozycja. I teraz, gdy usunąłem z jego drogi najpoważniejsza przeszkodę…

– Chłopiec – zauważyła Bella, uśmiechała się złośliwie. – Zapomniałeś o chłopcu. O młodym Potterze. Ostatnim Potterze – zachichotała.

– Pamiętam, Bellatrix – odparł Snape. – Jednak ten chłopak jest nikim, gdy nie chroni go Albus. Znalezienie go i pojmanie jest obecnie tylko kwestią czasu.

– Odebrałeś to mojemu synowi – wycedził Malfoy.

– Odebrałem? Draco? Twój syn trząsł się ze strachu na samą myśl o śmiertelnej klątwie, poza tym twoja żona i szwagierka zmusiły mnie do złożenia Wieczystej Przysięgi. Ochroniłem go przed śmiercią, jak było umówione, przed karą – nie zdołałem. Wiedział co robi, czyż nie Lucjuszu? Czy może naopowiadałeś mu bajek o chwale i potędze?

– Gdybym mógł… – blondyn przytknął mu do gardła koniuszek różdżki.

Snape zaśmiał się krótko, pogardliwie. Uniósł głowę, rozłożył ramiona, pokazując jasno ile robi sobie z gróźb Śmierciożercy.

– No, dalej Malfoy, nie żałuj sobie.

Malfoy mierzył do niego, a na jego twarzy odbijała się walka, którą właśnie ze sobą toczył.

– Problem w tym że nie możesz, Lucjuszu – wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów. – Zawsze, nawet kiedy jeszcze udawałeś mojego przyjaciela, pragnąłeś się mnie pozbyć. I nigdy nie miałeś dość odwagi.

– Jego względy są kapryśne – warknął Malfoy. – Jeszcze zobaczę twój upadek.

– To bardzo możliwe – powiedział spokojnie Snape. – Jednak póki co… To ja mam większą władzę niż ty i jeśli zaszkodzisz mi, możesz zniszczyć siebie i całą swoją rodzinę.

Usta Lucjusza wykrzywiła odraza.

– Zawsze budziłeś we mnie obrzydzenie, Snape. Z tą swoją skłonnością do szlam…

– Traficie do drzwi? Mocno już nadużyliście mojej gościnności, więc żegnam – ton jego głosu był zimny, niebezpieczny.

Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się słodko, Lucjusz prychnął.

– Wciąż ten sam czuły punkt? – rzucił już z korytarza.

Gdy wyszli, pięść Severusa Snape’a z hukiem uderzyła w ścianę, wgniatając stary tynk…

***

Słyszała wszystko. Każde pojedyncze słowo.

Rozległ się huk.

Gdyby nie była spetryfikowana, z pewnością z zaskoczenia uderzyłaby się w głowę o zawieszoną nisko półkę.

Po chwili usłyszała mamrotane zaklęcia i drzwiczki otworzyły się ze zgrzytem. Uwolnił ją spod uroku i wyprostowany czekał aż wygramoli się z szafki.

– Ostrożnie, Granger – mruknął. – Nie zdemoluj mi mieszkania.

Hermiona z trudem wyczołgała się ze schowka. Korzystając z okazji, zerknęła do środka, by zobaczyć jej zawartość. Gdy Snape szybko wpychał ją do środka, nie miała wystarczająco czasu, by zrobić cokolwiek, poza chronieniem swojej głowy przed zderzeniem z deskami.

Na półce stała spora, okrągła misa. Wstrzymała oddech.

_Myślodsiewnia…_

Przyglądał się jej drwiąco.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała, po chwili obopólnego milczenia Atmosfera była ciężka, Snape wyraźnie zirytowany, ale ona postanowiła zaryzykować. Jeśli chciałby ją tak po prostu zabić, zrobiłby to już dawno. Jedna wypowiedź Malfoy’a wciąż nie dawała jej spokoju; odsuwała jednak od siebie te myśli, na smętne rozważania będzie miała czas potem.

_Całe mnóstwo czasu._

– Co takiego, Granger?

Jego spojrzenie było lodowate, usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię.

– Dlaczego mnie pan tutaj schował.

– Żeby cię nie znaleźli, głupia dziewczyno. Aż tak ci się spieszy na tamten świat?

Pokręciła szybko głową. Nie, nie spieszyło się jej ani trochę. Dopóki istniała szansa na ratunek, na ucieczkę… Przez ostatnie tygodnie nadzieja to pojawiała się w niej, to znikała, Gryfonka doznawała przedziwnej, trudnej do zniesienia huśtawki.

– Tak, ale dlaczego…

– Idź – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem – do siebie.

 _Do siebie_ , czyli do tego ponurego pokoju, pokoju jego rodziców; poznawała po wystroju, że pomieszczenie to urządzono przed wielu laty i nic w nim od tamtego dnia nie zmieniono. Wisiało nawet jedno zdjęcie kobiety brzydkiej i ponurej, bliźniaczo podobnej do niego.

Z tyłu widniały inicjały E. S.

Matka Severusa Snape’a.

Posłusznie powlekła się na górę, czując jak fala pytań napiera na jej umysł.

Zamek przeskoczył, gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi: można je było otworzyć jedynie od zewnątrz. Jej więzienie. Jej azyl.

Jak to szło?

_Z t_ _ą_ _swoją skłonnością do szlam…_

Co to miało znaczyć?

O jakiej skłonności mówił Lucjusz?

Hermionie zrobiło się zimno.

Co takiego o Snapie wiedział Malfoy, że informacja ta budziła w nim tak skrajne uczucia?

Wzdrygnęła się.

Musiała skupić się na czymś pozytywnym, czymkolwiek.

Czego się dziś dowiedziała?

Że Snape nawet wśród Śmierciożerców ma zaciekłych wrogów. Że Malfoy z jakiegoś powodu mu nie ufa. Czyżby zdradzał obie strony? Grał na dwa fronty, czy próbował przechytrzyć wszystkich i zyskać jak najwięcej na toczącym się konflikcie?

Bellatrix przeszukiwała jego dom, ponoć był to jej zwyczaj…

Gdyby nie ukrył jej w schowku,zapewne szybko znalazłaby ją w sypialni.

W jakimś sensie zawdzięczała więc Snape’owi życie. To było jeszcze gorsze niż cała reszta.

Dlaczego?

Bo wbrew sobie, wbrew logice i w opozycji wobec reszty uczuć, które do niego żywiła, wykiełkowała w niej wdzięczność.


	14. XIII Omamy

Mugolski Londyn był wielkim, tłocznym mrowiskiem, pełnym szarych , przesuwających się sylwetek. Idealne miejsce, żeby wtopić się w tłum. Znacznie lepsze, niż Pokątna, czy Nokturn. Severus Snape wiedział, że jest poszukiwany. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że po tym, jak poinformował Minerwę o swoim zamiarze przejęcia Hogwartu, psy zostaną spuszczone z łańcucha i będą go śledzić, tropić – do upadłego.

Dlatego zakupy zaczął robić w znacznej mierze korespondencyjnie, zaś to, co się dało – nabywał w mugolskich dzielnicach o największym natężeniu ruchu. Na swoje szczęście, bardzo dobrze wiedział, jak wtopić się w niemagiczne otoczenie: jedenaście lat swojego życia spędził z mugolem pod jednym dachem, zakochał się w mugolaczce, żył w mieście zamieszkanej przez pracowników pobliskiej fabryki.

Te doświadczenia czasem – z rzadka, bo z rzadka – ale jednak procentowały. Na głowie miał mnóstwo spraw. Stanowczo zbyt wiele. Wojna, służba, od niedawna zarządzanie szkołą. I Granger. Cholerna Granger.

Prościej byłoby, gdyby mógł przemycić ją jakoś do Hogwartu, zamiast krążyć codziennie pomiędzy zamkiem a Spinner’s End. Mijał dopiero pierwszy tydzień września, a on już miał serdecznie dosyć tego bałaganu.

Zwiedził mięsny, aptekę, kilka straganów z warzywami i ogromny spożywczy supermarket. Lubił wielkie, samoobsługowe sklepy. Czuł się tam bezpiecznie, anonimowo i mógł milczeć, co w mniejszych kramach było niestety niemożliwe. Tam trzeba było odbyć nużącą konwersacje przy ladzie, często ignorować tandetne uwagi o pogodzie lub nieprzemyślane pytania ekspedientów. W marketach było inaczej. W milczeniu wykładał zakupy na ladę. Kasjerka mechanicznie przesuwała produkty, sczytując kod jakimś szarym urządzeniem w dłoni. Potem chłodno, bezosobowo podawała kwotę do zapłaty. Zawsze podawał odliczoną, powodując tym irytacje u pozostałych kupujących. Robił to trochę neurotycznie, a trochę złośliwie.

Skręcił w boczną uliczkę – w rękach trzymał już siatki ze wszystkimi niezbędnymi zakupami. Teraz pozostało znaleźć jakieś wystarczająco odludne miejsce i teleportować się do Cokeworth.

Zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, gdy znalazł się już dość daleko od centrum. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że idzie za nim dwóch chłoptasiów, obaj bardzo pewni siebie, szeroko uśmiechnięci. Widok Snape’a, postrachu Hogwartu i mordercy Dumbledore’a na zakupach spożywczych musiał być iście zabawny, zauważył. Obaj trzymali różdżki na widoku, obydwu kojarzył z lat swojej nauki.

Skrzywił się kpiąco. Odrzucił siatki. Sięgnął do kieszeni.

Zbyt późno.

Zobaczył błysk, rozpoznał strumień magicznego światła i rzucił się w bok. Bombarda trafiła w chodnik. Huknęło. Impet zaklęcia sprawił, że rzucone na ziemię zakupy rozprysły się w powietrzu, betonowe płytki pękły, a Snape, rzucony podmuchem o ścianę, stracił przytomność.

***

Krew ciekła mu po nodze, wsiąkała w ziemię na której leżał po tym, jak zaklęcie odrzuciło go o kilka jardów. To nie był właściwy czas ani miejsce, by umierać.

_Jasna cholera..._

Leżał na wznak, wciąż oszołomiony po uderzeniu. Musiał się pozbierać, musiał wstać, musiał dokonać niemożliwego.

_Pieprzony Zakon. Cholerni imbecyle._

Nawet nie potrafili wykończyć go, jak należy. Zapewne była to samowolka – mieli śledzić go, dowiedzieć się czegoś, ale idiotom puściły nerwy, zwiali więc nie dobijając swojego celu.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Gdyby dowodził Zakonem, sam absolutnie by się nie zabił. To byłoby spektakularne, cząstkowe zwycięstwo, które na końcu ściągnęłoby na nich ostateczną klęskę.

Z trudem usiadł. Rana nie była wielka, załatał ją na szybko zaklęciem leczącym. Musiał jednak naprawdę mocno uderzyć, bo w głowie nadal mu się kręciło, a gdy spróbował wstać, dołączyły się do tego mdłości.

Rozejrzał się, jednak po napastnikach nie było śladu. Jak mógł się dać tak podejść?

Wzbierała w nim wściekłość. Był przemęczony, głowę zaprzątało mu zbyt wiele rzeczy i oto skutek - w biały dzień, jakiś dureń rzucił w niego Bombardą, która na szczęście chybiła celu, ale i tak mocno go poturbowała. Ciekawe ilu mugoli widziało tę scenę i w ilu londyńskich gazetach opiszą wybuch. W oddali słychać było policyjne syreny. Musiał czym prędzej stad zniknąć, nie mógł pozwolić, by go znaleźli.

Klnąc i zataczając się, skierował się do pobliskiego zaułku, gdzie zwymiotował przy stercie wypełnionych śmieciami worków.

Ktoś, widząc go skomentował głośno jego stan. Mimo szumu w uszach udało mu się dosłyszeć określenie _pijany dziadyga”_. Splunął, otarł usta rękawem płaszcza.

_Pieprzeni mugole. Pieprzony Zakon._

Nikt nie miał za grosz rozumu, każdy działał w ciemno, według z góry ustalonych schematów.

Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie, w którym powinien się aportować, ale jaki miał wybór? Usiadł przy ścianie, wyciągnął fiolki z Eliksirami Trzeźwiącym i Wzmacniającym. Wychylił obie i czekał, aż zaczną działać.

***

Początek września przyniósł wiele zmian: teraz dom był pusty przez większość dnia, Snape pojawiał się codziennie na godzinę lub dwie by zaopatrzyć ją w zapasy żywności i ponownie zniknąć. Nie mówił dokąd wychodzi, jednak z tego, co Hermionie udało się wywnioskować z mającej miejsce przed kilkoma dniami jego rozmowy Malfoyem, przejął stanowisko po zamordowanym przez siebie Albusie Dumbledore. Zastanawiała się, jak to w ogóle możliwe. Czytała, że aby zostać pełnoprawnym dyrektorem Hogwartu, gabinet musi zaakceptować następcę. Czy magia ochronna tym razem zawiodła, czy stała za tym jakąś inna tajemnica - tego nie wiedziała. Być może Snape wcale nie miał tam wstępu, tak jak to przydarzyło się Umbridge na ich piątym roku...

Dość, że dziewczyna miała teraz jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie. Czyżby zabił go z tak niskich pobudek jak pragnienie władzy? Nigdy nie uważała go za takiego człowieka. Ale nigdy też nie widziała w nim wyrachowanego mordercy, którym - jak się okazało - był i to pełną gębą.

Nie narzekała na jego nieobecność, ale w pewnym sensie czuła się nieswojo w obcym, pustym domu. W wakacje przynajmniej ktoś kręcił się po mieszkaniu – słyszała kroki, szelest odzieży, pobrzękiwanie naczyń w kuchni. Skrzypienie starej podłogi. Teraz tylko ten ostatni dźwięk pozostał, jednak nie miał on już nic wspólnego z krokami jej byłego profesora. Obecnie było to jedynie rozprężanie się zużytych klepek.

Wciąż panowała martwa, trudna do zniesienia cisza.

***

Ostry trzask otwierających się z rozmachem drzwi, głuchy łomot upadającego ciała. Jęk. Przeciągły jęk i krztuszenie.

Poderwała się, przerażona.

Kto to był? Co się stało? Zaatakowani?

Zaświtała w niej iskierka nadziei.

Chłopcy! Kochani chłopcy! Rozwikłali sprawę!

Zakon dowiedział się gdzie jest… Znaleźli ją! Może w książce została jakaś podpowiedź, może był jakiś drugi list…

Z mocno bijącym sercem przypadła do drzwi, nasłuchiwała.

Załomotała w drzwi.

– Halo! – krzyknęła – tu jestem, tu jes... – słowa zamarły jej na ustach, bo nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jak głupio postępuje... Jakie były szanse na to, że właśnie Zakon przybył jej na ratunek? Minimalne. Bliskie zeru... Może... Może to Lucjusz...

Merlinie... Teraz wiedzą, Śmierciożercy wiedzą... Chciała się gdzieś ukryć, ale nie miała gdzie skakanie przez okno odpadało, Snape dosyć obrazowo wyjaśnił jej w jaki sposób działa rzucone na nie zaklęcie ochronne, gdy, a pierwszym razem próbowała tu szczęścia. Pociemniało jej przed oczyma. Była w pułapce, w cholernej pułapce...

Usłyszała, jak Snape coś bełkocze.

A później…

Kliknięcie zamka. Stała zdumiona. Otworzył? Wypuścił ją? Jak... Dlaczego...

Ostrożnie nacisnęła klamkę. Zerknęła w dół. Snape leżał w progu. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni, leżała tuż przy jego lewej dłoni. Powoli zeszła na dół, starając się nie nadepnąć na żaden skrzypiący schodek. Bezskutecznie. Jednak szybko rosnąca plama krwi obok jego skroni upewniła ją co do tego, że mężczyzna szybko – jeśli w ogóle – się nie obudzi.

Zawahała się.

Potem szybko sięgnęła po różdżkę, przestąpiła nad ciałem i wybiegła z domu.

***

Kiedy otworzył oczy, pierwszym, co poczuł było zdziwienie: leżał w miękkim, ciepłym łóżku, przykryty kocem, w kojącym półmroku.

Myślał, że się już nie obudzi…

Gdzie się znajdował?

Spróbował się podnieść, ale wtedy zaatakował go ból. Głowa rwała go niemiłosiernie. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

– Proszę leżeć – usłyszał znajomy, kobiecy głos. Była tu? Jakim cudem? Skąd tu się wzięła? Przecież odeszła. Przecież zostawiła go samego. Tak, jak wszyscy. Tak, jak podpowiadałaby logika. Może miał omamy? Albo spal?

Tak, z pewnością wciąż był nieprzytomny.

 _Albo trafiłem do piekła_ – pomyślał.

Miał na sumieniu wystarczająco wiele, by nie spodziewać się, że po śmierci spotka go nagroda.

– Co tu robisz? – wycedził z trudem dobywając głosu. Ból promieniował mu nerwem twarzowym w stronę żuchwy, a w gardle miał sucho.

– Siedzę.

Usłyszawszy to niewinne słowo zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Nie kpij ze mnie.

Miał obandażowaną lewą połowę twarzy, razem z okiem przez co nie mógł zobaczyć jej, zapewne siedzącej na krześle przy łóżku.

Może to i lepiej? Przynajmniej mógł udawać sam przed sobą, że rozmawia tylko z omamem słuchowym.

– Dlaczego…

– Ktoś musiał.

– Nie chcę twojej pomocy – mruknął. – Wyjdź. I nie wracaj więcej.


	15. XIV Trudne decyzje

To nie była najprostsza decyzja w jej niespełna dwudziestoletnim życiu. Gdy przestępowała przez nieruchome, krwawiące ciało Śmierciożercy, czuła jak coś w jej duszy pęka, coś się kruszy i zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli teraz ucieknie, zmieni się w niej coś, na co nie wyrażała zgody.

Dlatego po przejściu zaledwie w dłoni dziewczyny, ale całkiem dobrze współpracowała, gdy lewitowała jej właściciela do sypialni na końcu korytarza. Snape wydawał się martwy − był śmiertelnie blady, zupełnie nieruchomy. Postanowiła jednak, że jest mu winna przynajmniej tyle: uchronić go przed zgonem na progu własnego domu.

Przecież nie wydał jej Lucjuszowi, prawda? Jakiekolwiek były jego pobudki, mogła być teraz martwa albo przynajmniej w znacznie gorszej sytuacji niż dotychczas, gdyby nie zaprowadził jej do skrytki.

Ostrożnie opuściła jego ciało na łóżko i usunęła krew z twarzy mężczyzny. Wtedy zobaczyła źródło krwawienia: spory ubytek skóry w okolicy skroni, wyglądający jak cięcie super-ostrym nożem.

Rozszczepienie.

Dostrzegła w jego zlepionych krwią włosach pył i tynk, to samo znajdowało się na czarnym, mugolskim płaszczu i spodniach Mistrza Eliksirów.

Przydarzyło mu się coś. Coś, co zmusiło go do teleportacji w stanie do tego procesu nieodpowiednim.

Pochyliła się nad jego twarzą. Zażył jakieś eliksiry, ale nie była specjalistką, nie ukończyła jeszcze nawet Hogwartu, zapach był zbyt nikły i zbyt zmieszany, by potrafiła rozpoznać jak działały. Jednak otrzymała jedną, bardzo ważną informację: Snape oddychał. Zbyt słabo, by dało się zauważyć ruch klatki piersiowej. Ale żyła, stracił mnóstwo krwi, jednak wciąż były szansę na uchronienie go przed śmiercią.

Dlaczego tak jej na tym zależało? Przecież ten człowiek przez dwa miesiące przetrzymywał ją wbrew jej woli, nie chciał zaufać, nie chciał rozmawiać…

 _Ty też nie chciałaś mu zaufać_ − wyszeptał w jej głowie cichutki głosik.

Tak. To była prawda. Obydwoje traktowali się wzajemnie z taką samą wrogością.

Nie potrafiła zostawić tak człowieka, którego winy nie była w stu procentach pewna. A pomimo przekonania, że Zakon ma co do niego rację, pomimo całej nienawiści − całkowitej pewności nadal nie miała. Nie chciała być sędzią, nie czuła się na siłach podjąć decyzji o jego śmierci.

Rzuciła zaklęcie gojące, najlepszy jakie znała. Rana przestała krwawić, ale ubytek skóry nadal myło widać.

_Cholera…_

Gdy − słaby i wycieńczony, ale jednak żywy − leżał pogrążony we śnie, posprzątała krew z hallu i zabezpieczyła drzwi wejściowe. Skoro Lucjusz pojawił się niezapowiedziany jakiś czas temu, mógł powtórzyć swój nalot, prawda?

Usiadła obok niego na krześle i przyglądała się jego bladej, postarzałej ponad wiek twarzy.

− Kim ty jesteś, Severusie Snape? − wyszeptała.

Nagle, gdy tak wpatrywała się w mężczyznę uderzyło ja coś, czego dotąd nie zauważyła.

Powtarzał w trakcie ich sprzeczek, że jego życie jest teraz najważniejsze. Że jeśli go do tego zmusi, zabije ją. Nie chciał jej pozwolić odejść, polegać na jakichkolwiek przesłankach, przysięgach ( _Nawet Wieczystą Przysięgę umiejętny i sprytny czarodziej potrafi obejść, Granger, a w Zakonie szuj i huncwotów akurat ie brakuje_ ). A teraz, kiedy myślał, że umiera, kiedy sądził, że nikt mu nie pomoże…

Otworzył drzwi jej więzienia.

W jednej chwili wszystkie wątpliwości dotyczące słuszności jej decyzji zniknęły.

Snape nie wypuszczał jej, bo bał się, że go zdradzi, bo uznawał ją za zagrożenie dla swojego życia, które z jakiegoś powodu miało w tym momencie ogromne znaczenie. Mogła to być czysto egocentryczna pobudka, jednak Hermiona chciała wierzyć, że tak nie było.

W końcu ostatnią decyzją Severusa Snape’a, zanim stracił przytomność, było zwrócenie jej wolności.

***

Snape ocknął się nad ranem, na dworze było jeszcze całkiem ciemno; przez okno wpadało zaledwie skąpe światło ulicznych latarni. Zapalił więc lampkę. Czuła się nieswojo, dziwnie, niepewnie. Co miała dalej robić? Uciekać? Zostać? Wiedziała, że będzie potrzebował pomocy w powrocie do zdrowia, jednak to nie stanowiło dla niej argumentu: spełniła swoją powinność, spłaciła dług. Teraz pozostała już tylko ciekawość − i to ona, nic innego, trzymały ją teraz u wezgłowia łóżka Severusa Snape’a. Może było to cyniczne, nie dbała jednak o to. Mężczyzna od początku nie okazywał jej szczerości, którą ona zaoferowała mu od wejścia. Trudno się było dziwić tej jego nieufnej, pełnej rezerwy postawie, jednak Hermiona postanowiła, że teraz wykorzysta okazję i postawi mu ultimatum. Jakkolwiek naiwnie by to nie brzmiało, teraz to ona miała władzę, którą on lekkomyślnie jej przekazał i zamierzała wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję, by dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o człowieku, z którym przymusowo dzieliła dom.

Miał omamy, bełkotał coś i chyba brał go za kogoś, kim nie była. Dla pewności jednak odpowiadała rzeczowo i spokojnie. Wreszcie zasnął z powrotem, gorączka trawiła go całą noc, a ona, mimo posiadania jego różdżki, nie potrafiła dostać się do skrytki. Jeśli nie tam, to gdzie indziej mógł trzymać zapasy eliksirów?

Próbowała go dobudzić, ale to nie przynosiło oczekiwanego rezultatu. Nazywał ją Elli, Lily, czasem Albusem lub nawet Czarnym Panem. Płakał, prosił i przepraszał.

Zszokowało ją to.

Czy tak zachowuje się zimny, bezwzględny morderca, za jakiego dotychczas go uważała?

Niewykluczone, że tak. Być może dręczyły go po prostu wszystkie demony, wszystkie błędy ponurego, wypełnionego złem i nikczemnością życia. Czuła się nieswojo − zażenowana i nie na miejscu − słyszała przecież rzeczy nieprzeznaczone dla jej uszu, rzeczy, których nigdy z własnej woli by jej nie powiedział.

Dziwnie było słuchać Snape’a, który mówi do swojej matki, żali się na ojca a nawet błaga Voldemorta o darowanie czyjegoś życia… Usłyszała też coś, co najbardziej ją zdumiało i zastanowiło:

− Jak możesz − wyszeptał ochryple − tego chłopca… nie rozumiesz, Dumbledore… on jest wszystkim. Wszystkim, co mam!

O kogo mu chodziło? O Draco Malfoya? To było całkiem możliwe… Przecież w rozmowie z Lucjuszem wspominał o tym, że chłopak ma dla niego znaczenie…

Ale czy był to on? I o czym rozmawiał z Dumbledorem… Pytanie, czy było to wspomnienie, czy tylko wytwór maligny, w której pogrążony był Mistrz Eliksirów.

***

− Dalej tu jesteś − ta uwaga, poczyniona cierpkim tonem, obudziła ją z drzemki, w która zapadła w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji na krześle w sypialni Snape’a.

− Będziesz mnie teraz pilnować, jak gwardzista, czy już wezwałaś swoich przyjaciół żeby dokonali egzekucji − brodą wskazał trzymaną przez nią w dłoni różdżkę.

Pokręciła głową, wciąż jeszcze zaspana.

− Nikogo nie wezwałam − powiedziała spokojnie, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że straciła idealną okazję do blefu.

Patrzył na nią przenikliwie spod wysoko uniesionych brwi; pod tym spojrzeniem zawsze czuła się jak w gabinecie rentgenowskim: prześwietlona na wskroś.

Chrząknęła, odwróciła wzrok.

− Bez obaw Granger − zarechotał − wbrew krążącym o mnie plotkom, wcale nie hipnotyzuję wzrokiem.

− Co za ulga − mruknęła, na co on posłał jej krzywy uśmiech.

− Z różdżką w dłoni czujemy się pewniejsi, czyż nie?

Nie zaprzeczyła. Zacisnęła szczęki, bo czuła, że wzbiera w niej lawina długo tłumionych emocji: strachu, gniewu, pretensji, niepewności…

− Co z tobą, Granger? Nagle nie masz nic do powiedzenia?

− Rozszczepił się pan − powiedziała powoli.

Skinął głową.

− Masz jeszcze dla mnie jakieś fascynujące informacje, czy możemy już przejść do konkretów?

Westchnęła. Gdyby była na jego miejscu − słaba, chora i pozbawiona różdżki − za wszelką cenę starałaby się nie zdenerwować swojego uzbrojonego rozmówcy. On jednak albo jej nie doceniał, albo grał z nią w jakąś grę, w którą tylko on potrafił skutecznie wygrywać.

− Chcę wiedzieć, co się panu przydarzyło, dlaczego mnie pan wypuścił i co takiego wydarzyło się na Wieży Astronomicznej − wypaliła, korzystając z chwilowego przypływu śmiałości i odwagi

Skrzywił się, był to na tyle dziwny grymas, że nie wiedziała, czy jest skutkiem bólu, czy emocji mężczyzny. Być może obydwu.

− Jak już błyskotliwie mnie poinformowałaś, Granger, doznałem rozszczepienia w trakcie teleportacji, wypuściłem cię, bo myślałem, że nie przeżyję, a ana Wieży Astronomicznej zabiłem Albusa Dumbledore.

Patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Udzielił odpowiedzi na każde jej pytanie, przy okazji nie mówiąc jej nic nowego, nic, czego nie była w stanie sama się domyślić.

Uśmiechał się krzywo.

− Jeśli chcesz otrzymywać pożądane odpowiedzi, musisz się nauczyć odpowiednio zadawać pytania Granger.

Pokiwała głową. Chyba jednak potraktował ją poważniej niż myślała, bo mimo drobnych złośliwości z cierpliwością tłumaczył jej swoje stanowisko. Zwykle nawet nie chciał rozmawiać.

− Dlaczego musiał się pan teleportować?

− Guzik cię to interesuje Granger − prychnął, z zadowoleniem obserwując, jakie wrażenie robią na niej te słowa.

Otworzyła szeroko usta.

− Ale powiedział pan…

− Powiedziałem jedynie, że musisz nauczyć się zadawać właściwe pytania, nie że udzielę ci na nie odwiedzi − krzywił się paskudnie. Najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił jej kosztem.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że sednem tej sytuacji nie było to, jak poważnie on traktuje ją, a raczej fakt, że ona nie doceniła jego…

_Cholera._

− Nie powie mi pan nic?

− Tego nie powiedziałem.

− Ale niekoniecznie to, o co najbardziej chciałabym zapytać?

− Ciepło, ciepło − kpił jej w żywe oczy. − Masz dwa pytania, Granger. Więcej nie. Dobrze je przemyśl, bo nie będzie powtórek.

Zacisnęła pięści. Pomyślała, że jakoś wytrzyma. W końcu zniosła osiem tygodni uwięzienia, w tym jakieś dwa w piwnicy. W końcu pokiwała głową.

Milczała długo. Snape siedział spokojnie i czekał z na wpół przymkniętymi oczami.

− Czy istnieje jakiś obiektywny powód, dla którego tak bardzo zależy panu na przeżyciu?

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

− Tak − powiedział krótko.

Uniosła brwi. To tyle? Tylko tyle…

− Masz jeszcze jedno − przypomniał usłużnie.

Przez moment nie wiedziała, o co zapytać, ale po chwili przypomniała sobie jego krzyki, jego dziwny monolog skierowany do Albusa Dumbledore’a.

Postanowiła zaryzykować.

− Kogo miał pan na myśli, gdy w rozmowie z dyrektorem mówił pan o chłopcu, który jest dla pana wszystkim?

Snape pobladł, jeśli to w ogóle było obecnie możliwe.

− Skąd o tym wiesz? − warknął, podrywając się z półsiedzącej postawy.

Otworzyła usta, najpierw chciała powiedzieć szczerze o jego omamach, jednak szybko zrezygnowała.

− To nieistotne − odwróciła wzrok, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie to tak, jakby tego chciała.

− Szpiegowaliście mnie − syknął, celując w nią palcem.

Hermiona automatycznie odchyliła się na krześle do tyłu, bo choć nieuzbrojony i wycieńczony, Snape nadal wydawał się niebezpieczny.

− My?

− Ty i twoi parszywi przyjaciele − warknął.

Nie zaprzeczyła. Nie umiała kłamać, jednak przemilczanie całkiem nieźle jej wychodziło. Wbił wzrok w jej twarz, ale ona, chociaż drżała i trzęsła się w środku, tym razem wytrzymała to świdrujące spojrzenie.

− Nie odpowie pan? − zapytała z rezygnacją.

− Nie − powiedział już spokojniej.

− Świetnie.

Milczeli.

− Profesorze…

− Nie jestem już twoim profesorem, Granger.

Westchnęła.

− Co teraz?

− Nie rozumiem.

− Co ze mną?

Prychnął.

− Ja jestem słaby. Nie dam rady cię zatrzymać, Granger. Ty masz moją różdżkę. Świat stoi przed tobą otworem. Jeszcze dziś możesz zostać bohaterką i podać moją głowę na srebrnej tacy swojemu cholernemu Zakonowi.

− Nienawidzi ich pan?

− To chyba jasne.

− Nie dla mnie.

Prychnął.

− Dla twojego ograniczonego umysłu jeszcze długo wiele spraw będzie niejasnych.

− Więc ma mnie pan za głupią.

− Tego również nie powiedziałem.

Przymknęła oczy.

− Zostanę − powiedziała po namyśle.

Snape zachował kamienną twarz.

− Pod jednym warunkiem − powiedziała, wyciągając w jego stronę różdżkę. − Przestanie mnie pan więzić.

Pokiwał głową.

− Zgadza się pan? − zdumiała się. − Tak bez problemu? Dlaczego?

− Bo wiedziałem, że zostaniesz, Granger. Jesteś Gryfonką i to bardzo wścibską. Nie przepuścisz okazji by dowieść swojej wartości ani poznać odpowiedzi na nurtujące cię pytania.

Potem wystawił nogi z łóżka i tak po prostu, bez wysiłku − wstał.


	16. XV Zawsze

Nagłe ozdrowienie Severusa Snape’a pozostało dla niej zagadką na jeszcze bardzo długi czas. Zastanawiała się, czy ten dziwny człowiek tylko udawał obłożnie chorego, czy może miał w sobie tak wielkie samozaparcie, że po odzyskaniu przytomności potrafił siła woli utrzymać się na nogach.

Teraz mogła poruszać się zupełnie swobodnie po jego domu. No może „ _zupełnie swobodnie”_ było sformułowaniem nieco pochopnym − Snape wprawdzie nie zamykał jej już w sypialni rodziców, jednak drzwi do jego pokoju, jak i te wyjściowe, pozostawały wciąż niedostępne. Nie oddał jej różdżki, co ją rozczarowało, chociaż wcale nie zdziwiło. Nie spodziewałaby się po nim takiego braku roztropności. Sama również nie zaufałaby sobie na tyle, gdyby była na jego miejscu. Podejrzewała jednakże, gdzie ją trzymał: mała szafeczka, tuz nad tą, w której trzymał Myślodsiewnię, również zabezpieczona została zaklęciami. Hermiona nie omieszkała przeszperać wszystkich skrytek i szuflad już pierwszego dnia jego nieobecności. Z jednej strony głupio czuła się grzebiąc w osobistych rzeczach Severusa Snape’a, z drugiej jednak wiedziała, że postępuje właściwie, chcąc poznać miejsce, w którym się znajduje oraz złowrogiego gospodarza.

Nie to, żeby nagle przestała się go bać. W nocy nadal śniła o nim stojącym w progu pokoju, pochylającym się nad nią, czyhającym w ciemnych kątach, gdy odważyła się wędrować po zmroku do toalety.

Teraz miała po prostu jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie niż wcześniej, jeszcze mocniej musiała uważać na to, jakie stawia o nim sądy.

Dziwne to było: mijać się z nim na schodach, natykać się na niego w kuchni, gdy robił sobie kawę, smażył jajecznicę… Człowiek nie myśli w ten sposób o swoim nauczycielu, a tym bardziej jakoś pomija fakt, że nawet mordercy samym złem przecież nie żyją. To brzmiało lekko, niemal pogodnie, ale w jej głowie siało prawdziwe spustoszenie. Bo z jednej strony wiedziała, że Severus Snape zabił Albusa Dumbledore. Zabił zapewne o wiele więcej ludzi, niż podejrzewała. A z drugiej: spokojnie i w milczeniu mieszał jajka na starej, zniekształconej patelni.

Miał w domu mnóstwo książek, co napawało ją podziwem i musiała sobie wciąż powtarzać, że psychopaci także czytają. Że jajecznica i upodobanie do lektury nie definiują go, że są to tylko mało istotne dodatki do jego przeżartej przez zło duszy…

 _Och, czyżby…_ − to cichy głosik budzącego się w niej raz po raz zwątpienia łechtał ją po wewnętrznej stronie czaszki.

Bo przecież potwierdził jej przypuszczenie, że jego życie ma jakiś obiektywny sens…

A może tylko grał z nią w grę, okrutną grę szpiega…

Pojawiał się raz na dzień, czasem raz na kilka dni. Nie zabronił jej czytać książek, jednak nie dał też na to wyraźnego pozwolenia, a ona bała się zapytać. Robiła to więc po kryjomu, pod jego nieobecność, skrzętnie pilnując, by jej na tym nie przyłapał…

Jakoś w połowie września, na krótko przed jej osiemnastymi urodzinami, wydarzyło się coś, co wprowadziło jeszcze więcej zamieszania w jej już i tak pokręcone życie.

Snape wpadł do domu nagle, w środku nocy, zaskakując ją w salonie z książką w ręku. Pospiesznie zgasiła światło i schowała się za kanapę. Na szczęście zupełnie nie zwrócił na nią uwagi − podczas gdy Hermiona panikowała i wyrzucała sobie swoją lekkomyślność − wpadł do kuchni i zaczął szukać czegoś w dolnej skrytce, klnąc przy tym i utyskując. Dziewczyna wypełzła zza mebla i powoli przyskradała się na próg kuchni, by zobaczyć, co takiego się dzieje. Serce waliło jej jak młotem, rozsądek krzyczał tak, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy, ale ciekawość była silniejsza, pragnienie rozwikłania tajemnicy owiewającej tego człowieka wykraczało poza wszelkie ramy emocji.

Snape kucał, górna połowa jego ciała zniknęła w szafce. Mamrotał coś pod nosem. Wtem rozległo się głuche łupnięcie a po nim syk, gdy czarodziej uderzył potylicą w górną półkę schowka. Wynurzył się, jednak nie trzymał się za obolała głowę, a za przedramię, na którym zapewne widniał Mroczny Znak.

Rozejrzał się.

Hermiona schowała się w przedpokoju, dłonią zasłaniając usta, by stłumić nawet odgłos oddechu. Co jej zrobi, jeśli zauważy, że go śledziła?

Miała teraz przemożną ochotę uciec, po prostu wybiec…

 _Nie zamknął drzwi_ − szeptał w jej głowie ten sam głosik, który jeszcze nie dawno próbował podważać mroczny charakter Mistrza Eliksirów. Dlatego właśnie mu nie ufała − był jakąś chwiejną, prymitywną częścią niej, znienawidzoną częścią.

Zerknęła.

Stał teraz przy kuchennym stole, nad misą wypełnioną srebrnym płynem i przy pomocy różdżki wyciągał ze swojej skroni połyskujące nici wspomnień.

_Cholera jasna…_

Starała się nie poruszyć, nie drgnąć nawet, by skrzypienie starej podłogi, nie wydało jej położenia.

Potem, znienacka, Snape znów złapał się za ramię.

− Już, zaraz do kurwy… − wymruczał do siebie.

Po raz kolejny syknął z bólu, zaklął.

Usłyszała, jak pośpiesznie wstawia misę do szafki i zamyka drzwiczki.

Spojrzała.

Przekręcał w zamku kluczyk − mały kluczyk, który potem wsunął w szparę pomiędzy płytkami.

Więc dlatego nie zamknął schowka przy niej. I dlatego Bellatrix nie znalazła tego miejsca: sondowała zapewne mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu obronnej magii, magii ukrywającej…

Uśmiechnęła się.

Na czarodziejów zawsze najlepiej działały mugolskie sposoby…

Co Malfoy mówił o szlamach? O jego słabości?

Jednak zadowolenie szybko ustąpiło miejsca panice, gdy Severus Snape zaczął iść szybkim krokiem w stronę przedpokoju.

Prawie krzyknęła, gdy zalewie kilka stóp od niej przemknęła zakapturzona teraz postać Mistrza Eliksirów.

Paradoksalnie szata Śmierciożercy uratowała jej teraz życie.

Gdy tylko Snape zniknął za drzwiami, Hermiona rzuciła się pędem do kuchni.

Szybko wyłuskała klucz i otworzyła schowek. Wyjąwszy z niego Myślodsiewnię zawahała się. To było tak złe, tak niegodziwe. Patrzyła się przez dłuższą chwile na srebrzystą, gęstawą ciecz.

 _Raz się żyje_ − pomyślała jeszcze, a powiedzenie to nabrało nagle znacznie bardziej ponurego charakteru; potem zanurzyła twarz w wartości misy, a myśli Severusa Snape’a natychmiast oblepiły jej umysł.

*

Mały, drobny chłopiec dłubał patykiem w kałuży. Ulica była znajoma, identyczne, szare domy ciągnęły się nieskończoność…

Rozejrzała się.

Byli przed Jego domem.

Chłopiec miał carne, zaniedbane włosy, niezgrabny nos i chude łydki wystające z połatanych spodni. Było lato, może późna wiosna, bo przechodnie ubrani byli lekko i przewiewnie.

Ktoś się zaśmiał, jakaś dziewczynka. Chłopiec − Snape − poprawiła się − odwrócił się w jej stronę, a ona pomachała do niego posyłając promienny uśmiech. Szła z matką i nieco starszą siostrą. Była rudawa, wesoła, promienna wręcz, zupełne przeciwieństwo ponurego dziecka, jakim był Mistrz Eliksirów.

Patrzył na nią, a ona patrzyła na niego.

− Lily, choodź − starsza dziewczynka pociągnęła siostrę za rękę.

Prowadząca je kobieta, spojrzała na córki, a potem na chłopca. Uśmiechnęła się. Snape patrzył na nie spod byka.

− Nie szarp jej Petunio, nie widzisz, że Lily znalazła sobie kolegę? Jak masz na imię?

Hermiona stała zamurowana już od dłuższej chwili.

_Petunia. Lily. Szlag. Snape znał ma_ _mę_ _Harry'ego jeszcze przed Hogwartem?_

− Severus − powiedział nieśmiało − proszę pani…

− Jakie ciekawe imię! − Lily wyrwała się siostrze i podbiegła do Snape’a z wyciągniętą dłonią.

− Raczej… dziwne.

− Lily − powiedziała mama Harry'ego, niemal siłą wpychając mu swoją dłoń w jego.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

− Do zobaczenia − powiedziała i obie dziewczynki ruszyły dalej ulicą.

*

− Głupoty gadasz − nastoletnia Lily leżała pod drzewem, z głową na ramieniu chudego, czarnowłosego wyrostka. − James jest okropny, arogancki… Nie interesuje mnie to, czy chce ze mną chodzić, czy nie. Równie dobrze mógłby wyparować.

− Zapomniałaś o Blacku − burknął. Bezwiednie bawił się jej włosami.

Zachichotała.

− Syriusz to kompletny oszołom, Severusie.

Hermiona zaczynała czuć się bardzo, bardzo nieswojo.

Ile mogli mieć lat?

Szesnaście?

− Pamiętaj, że zawsze cokolwiek by się nie stało, będziesz mi bliski − powiedziała miękko.

Patrzył na nią tak, jak nie podejrzewałaby, że Severus Snape potrafi patrzyć.

Czule.

− Lily, ja…

− Wiem − wyszeptała.

− Zawsze − powiedział jeszcze, zanim dziewczyna pocałowała go w policzek, o czym zerwała się i ze śmiechem pobiegła ukwieconą łąką.

*

Była noc. Za oknem burza.

Byli w gabinecie dyrektora, światła pogaszone. Sylwetka Snape’a ostro odcinała się na tle rozświetlanego błyskawicami nieba.

 _Jak w horrorze_ − pomyślała Hermiona.

Czuła, że powinna wynurzyć głowę, że to głupie dłużej tak ryzykować. Snape mógł wrócić lada chwila.

− Czy wiesz, czego żądasz, Albusie v wycedził, a ona dopiero teraz dostrzegła skrytą w mroku postać brodatego starca. Jego dłoń była chora, widać to było nawet przy każdym rozbłysku.

_To było niedawno, bardzo niedawno…_

− Wiem, mój chłopcze, a jednak… Jednak proszę cię o to.

Snape prychnął.

− Czy chcesz abym…

Coś usłyszała, coś z zewnątrz.

Wytężyła wszystkie siły i szybko wyprostowała się.

O dziwo twarz miała suchą.

Zza drzwi słychać było stukot czyichś kroków.

Pośpiesznie schowała Myślodsiewnię, zamknęła szafkę na klucz i zaczęła szukać miejsca, gdzie zostawił go wcześniej Snape. Przez moment bliska była paniki, bo w ciemności nie mogła wymacać szczeliny w fudze.

Ale wreszcie ją znalazła. Schowała kluczyk. Odetchnęła.

Kroki oddaliły się.

Hermiona zerknęła na szafkę, jednak odsunęła od siebie pokusę.

Miała już dość materiału do przemyślenia, a wolała nie ryzykować odkryciem swojego występku.

***

Snape klęczał przed obliczem Voldemorta.

− Już niedługo mój Panie, dostarczę ci coś, a właściwie kogoś, kto pomoże ci wygrać tę wojnę znacznie szybciej.

− Bardzo dobrze, Severusie − powiedział czarownik. − Wisz, że na ciebie liczę.

− Dziękuję, mój Mistrzu.

Snape podniósł wzrok.

Czarny Pan patrzył na niego zimno.

− Ile będę musiał czekać?

− Nie wiem, Panie. Ale przysięgam ci, że nie pożałujesz. Już niebawem szlama Pottera będzie klęczała u twoich stóp błagając cie o łaskę.

Voldemort zaśmiał się krótko, lodowato.

− Której nie dostanie.


	17. XVI Prawda obiektywna

Miał swój plan. Wiedział już, że nie może pozwolić, by taka okazja wypadła mu z rąk. To było przecież prawdziwe zrządzenie losu: Granger sama trafiła pod jego dach, sama przylazła pod jego drzwi. Jakikolwiek był powód, dla którego się to stało, zdążył się już przekonać, że ta dziewczyna jest niezwykle podatna na manipulację. Musiał to wykorzystać, sytuacja nie pozostawiała mu innego wyboru. Kwestia pozostawało, jak to rozegrać, jak przeprowadzić całą operacje tak, by wszystko poszło po jego myśli? Pomimo swojej naiwności, Granger była też nieprzewidywalna i pomysłowa. Nie była też głupia. Podejrzewał, że cały czas ma wątpliwości i chociaż łapie podtykaną przez niego przynętę, ani razu nie pozwoliła nabić się na haczyk.

Wiedział teraz, że jej potrzebuje. Że może okazać się użytecznym narzędziem w jego misji. Wprawdzie po stokroć bardziej wolałby sczeznąć, niż powierzyć jej tak wiele, jednak znów: jego życie było teraz najważniejsze, ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego.

***

Przez kolejne dni prześladowało ją wstrętne poczucie, że Severus Snape prowadzi z nią jakąś dziwną grę. Tyle samo faktów przemawiało na jego korzyść, co przeciwko niemu. Wciąż nie była pewna, kogo powinna widzieć w tym skrytym, ponurym i niesamowicie inteligentnym człowieku: wroga, czy sojusznika. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał do domu, wydawało jej się, że przygląda jej się badawczo. Czy była to paranoja, czy też przejaw zdrowego rozsądku − tego nie wiedziała, jednak coś wewnątrz niej zaczęło podważać znaczenie obejrzanych przez nią wspomnień. W ciszy pustego domu prowadziła więc ze sobą niekończący się dialog.

_On wie._

_Nie, z pewnością nie może o tym wiedzieć, przecież mnie nie widział._

_Więc jesteś tego pewna, tak?_

_Przecież nawet nie spojrzał…_

_To szpieg, a ty jesteś tylko smarkatą dziewuchą. Za kogo ty się niby uważasz? Za sprytniejszą od niego?_

_Każdy może mieć chwilę nieuwagi…_

_Nie on. Przyjrzyj się jego życiu. Ile o nim wiesz? Niewiele, prawda? A i tak dziwi cię, że przeżył tak długo._

_Tak nie można! Nie da się w nieskończoność wszystkiego kwestionować!_

_Czy nie to zawsze robiłaś? Kwestionowałaś! Dałaś się mu omamić, a jemu właśnie o to chodzi._

_Tak, ale…_

_Nie ma ale. Zostawił ci te wspomnienia CELOWO, rozumiesz? CELOWO._

Czasem miała wrażenie, że do reszty zwariowała.

Tęskniła za Ronem. Tęskniła za Harrym. Ale miała poczucie, że jej obecność tutaj jest ważna, ważniejsza niż towarzyszenie przyjaciołom w poszukiwaniu horkruksów.

Postanowiła, że poczeka z kolejną próbą ucieczki przynajmniej do momentu, w którym dowie się, co planuje Snape i jaką rolę odegrał w śmierci dyrektora. Dumbledore przecież prosił go o coś, coś od niego chciał…

Albo była to jedynie manipulacja, pułapka na jej pewność siebie.

Czy naprawdę tak bardzo przeceniała swoje siły i umiejętności? Może trzeba było brać nogi za pas, kiedy miała po temu sposobność? Od kilku już dni próbowała odkryć, jak dostać się do mniejszej skrytki w kuchni, żeby w razie potrzeby odzyskać różdżkę. Niestety bezskutecznie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Snape celowo zdradził jej sekret szafki, podetknął wspomnienia pod nos i czekał, co z tego wyniknie.

Czasem wyobrażała sobie swoją śmierć: z jego ręki, z ręki Voldemorta, z rąk członków Zakonu Feniksa.

To była kolejna kwestia, która obecnie spędzała Hermionie sen z powiek: co się stanie, gdy jej przyjaciele uznają, że ich zdradziła? Czy jeśli ucieknie, będą oni w stanie jej zaufać? Nie była członkiem Zakonu, nie znała dokładnie procedur, wiedziała jedynie, że nikt dotąd nie wydostał się z łap Śmierciożerców, pozostając przy okazji sobą. Czy miała po co toczyć tę walkę? Szpiegować Severusa Snape’a, pozwalać mu sobą manipulować, więzić w tym ponurym, pustym domu po to, by w przyszłości okrzyknięto ją zdrajczynią na podstawie zaledwie kilku przesłanek? To ją przerażało chyba jeszcze mocniej niż śmierć, jej młody, idealistyczny umysł rozpościerał przed nią wizje hańby i upadku.

Więc co robić? Co do cholery miała robić?

***

Imponujący księgozbiór Severusa Snape’a stał się w te dni jedynym towarzyszem i pocieszycielem Hermiony. Na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej nieobecności Mistrza Eliksirów, zatapiała się w lekturze wszystkiego, co weszło jej w ręce lub przykuło wzrok. Miała szczęście: nie dość, że Severus Snape posiadał księgi z niemal każdej dziedziny magii, uzbierał też całkiem sporo dzieł mugolskich pisarzy. Czytała więc na zmianę: naukowe i beletrystyczne tomy z kolekcji Śmierciożercy.

To dawało jej wytchnienie, zapełniało czas i pozwalało oderwać się od ciągłego samobiczowania, rozpamiętywania i tęsknoty.

Pewnego chłodnego piątkowego wieczoru, Hermiona postanowiła sięgnąć po książkę, która zwracała jej uwagę już od pewnego czasu. Była to pozycja o niezwykle ozdobnej oprawie, tłoczonej i pokrytej licznymi złoceniami.

 _Musiała kosztować majątek_ ‒ myślała za każdym razem, gdy stawała przed półkami i pożądliwie wpatrywała się w wypisane piękną czcionką na grzbiecie tomu łacińskie słowa.

Nie wiedziała nawet, co to znaczy, jednak kunszt introligatorski, z jakim wykonano księgę przyciągał ją, kusił, aż do skutku…

Ostrożnie zdjęła ją z półki. Wolała nie myśleć, co zrobiłby Snape, gdyby uszkodziła tak istotną pozycje w jego zbiorze. Wiedziała przecież, jak bardzo uczulony był na punkcie swojej własności, dawał o tym wyraźnie znać jeszcze za jej szkolnych czasów; teraz zaś, gdy cierpliwość Śmierciożercy i tak wisiała już na włosku, z powodu jej ciągłego przebywania na terenie tego domu, miała poważne powody by przypuszczać, że dodatkowe uchybienie spowodowałoby wybuch.

Ale w tym momencie… w tym momencie wszystkim, co się liczyło była miękka, głodka powierzchnia farbowanej na czerwono skóry, kunsztownie wykonane żłobienia, jej cudowny ciężar w dłoni… Merlinie… Odwróciła się od regałów, cały czas skupiona na niesamowitej książce.

Zabawne − przeszło jej przez myśl, − że tak drogocenny przedmiot w domu Severusa Snape’a występował w pełni barw Godryka Gryffindora… Może to o nim traktowała księga? Właściwie, czemu nie? Być może fascynowały go rzeczy oraz ludzie, których nienawidził?

Otworzyła tom na przypadkowej stronie i upajała się przez chwilę fakturą wysokogatunkowego papieru, idealnym odbiciem tuszu na złamanej bieli. Rozkoszowała się zapachem książki, tym, jak idealnie leżała w dłoniach…

Czuła, że płynie, niemal unosi się nad ziemią…

Bo faktycznie, unosiła się, przytrzymywana jakąś niewidzialną siłą…

***

Gdy Severus Snape wrócił dwa dni później do domu, zastał Hermionę nieprzytomną na podłodze swojego salonu.

Zaklął pod nosem. Granger leżała na dywanie, włosy zasłaniały jej twarz.

Durna gryfonka − pomyślał, stając nad nią z miną pełną niesmaku.

− Granger − warknął. − Wstawaj.

Jednak ona nie zareagowała.

− Granger! − powtórzył, tym razem nieco głośniej. − Surgit! − wypowiedział zaklęcie trzeźwiące, a gdy i to nie poskutkowało, pochylił się i marszcząc brwi, odsunął włosy z jej twarzy, żeby sprawdzić, czy oddycha.

Żyła. Tylko co jej się stało?

Dotknął palcami prawej dłoni tętnicy na szyi dziewczyny…

I Hermiona poderwała się z okrzykiem.

− Do jasnej cholery, Granger, co ty wyprawiasz?

Zamrugała nieprzytomnie. Wyglądała, jakby właśnie wyrwał ją z jakiegoś koszmarnego snu.

− Krzyczałam − powiedziała − a pan nie słyszał. Leżałam tu od przedwczoraj…

 _Myślałam, że umrę_ − pomyślała.

− Nie dramatyzuj, Granger. Nadal żyjesz…

− Słucham? − patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem w jej głowie rozległ się jego głos:

_Gryfońska idiotka._

− Co pan powiedział!?

− Niczego nie mówiłem, Granger. Masz omamy?

Pokręciła głową.

− Nie, nie ruszał pan ustami ale usłyszałam… _gryfońska idiotka_.

Teraz na kamiennej dotąd twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

_Co do cholery…_

− Teraz pomyślał pan „co do cholery”, prawda?

Niechętnie skinął głową.

− Co się stało?

− Pewnie jak zwykle wsadziłaś swój wścibski nos w nieswoje sprawy. Kto pozwolił ci grzebać w mojej biblioteczce?

Wyglądała na przerażoną.

_Głupia dziewucha._

− Co teraz?

− Co teraz, co teraz − zagderał. − O tym, co się podzieje, trzeba było myśleć, gdy miałaś kolejny głupi pomysł, Granger.

− Profesorze…

− Nie jestem…

− Och, wiem, wiem, ale proszę posłuchać…

− Co znowu?

− To może pomóc.

− W czym, Granger?

− Teraz będzie miał pan pewność, że mówię prawdę.


	18. XVII EPS

Snape siedział naprzeciwko niej w salonie.

Bała mu się spojrzeć w twarz, więc zwyczajnie patrzyła się na swoje kolana i książkę, która na nich spoczywała. Zwyczajną, starą i zniszczona książkę.

− Powiedz mi to jeszcze raz, Granger, od początku − zażądał.

Zaklęła w myślach, na co on uniósł brwi.

− Nie wiedziałem że wnętrze twojej głowy jest tak samo plugawe…

− Jak moje pochodzenie, to chciał pan powiedzieć? − mruknęła.

− Nie przerywaj mi, dziewczyno. To po pierwsze − powiedział ostro. − _Żebym musiał użerać się z nimi nawet po godzinach swojej pracy_ − usłyszała jego myśli. − Po drugie chodziło mi nie o twoje pochodzenie, które mnie nie obchodzi, a twoich głupkowatych przyjaciół.

_Och…_

− Twoja elokwencja znowu mnie zaskakuje.

_Popatrzyła na niego bezradnie. Czy teraz już cały czas tak będzie? Czy teraz już zawsze…_

− Oszczędź mi tych swoich łzawych przemyśleń, Granger. Gdybyś siedziała grzecznie na tyłku, nie mielibyśmy teraz problemu. Powiesz więc od początku, ale tym razem składnie, co się wydarzyło, czy mam cie zaprowadzić do czarnego Pana, żebyś nabrała nieco respektu?

_Żartował? Nie żartował?_

− Na miłość boską, dziewczyno, co jest z tobą nie tak! W twojej głowie panuje taki sam nieład jak na niej! Musisz zacząć się kontrolować, zacząć zachowywać odpowiedzialnie…

− Bo co? − zapytała, teraz miała już łzy w oczach.

− Bo co, bo co… − przedrzeźniał ją. − A jak masz zamiar przetrwać tę wojnę?

− Przetrwać?

Zaklął pod nosem.

− Jeśli masz zamiar zginąć, to droga wolna. Tylko mnie w to nie mieszaj. Mam na swoim sumieniu już wystarczająco… − urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział już i tak znacznie więcej, niż chciał.

− Profesorze…

− Nie-nazywaj-mnie-tak − wycedził. − I nie maż się już. Dałem ci jedno, proste polecenie. Czyżby lato spędzone wśród tych patentowanych głąbów i kretynów całkiem odparowało ci mózg?

Starała się pozbierać, naprawdę. Ale cała ta sytuacja tak nią wstrząsnęła, że teraz drżała jak w febrze, a jego zniecierpliwienie tylko pogarszało sprawę.

− Zeszłam na dół − powiedziała powoli. − Była taka książka…

− Ta książka? − wtrącił się, palcem wskazując na tom spoczywający na jej kolanach.

− Nie ta… to znaczy ta… ale wyglądała wtedy inaczej… − Cholera − dodała w myślach.

− Jak wyglądała?

− Złoto czerwona...

Jęknął.

− Granger, gdzieś ty miała głowę?

− Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło.

 _Niech mnie pan nie krzywdzi_ − wydobyło się na wierzch jej myśli nieproszone, − _błagam, niech mnie pan..._

− Nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić Granger − powiedział, jego głos nagle spokojny. − Ale robisz wszystko, żeby mnie do tego zmusić.

− Nie rozumiem...

− Oczywiście, że nic nie rozumiesz − prychnął. − Dumbledore zadbał o to, żebyś nic nie rozumiała. Żebyś ślicznie stała w szeregu, jak każdy z jego grzecznych, posłusznych pionków.

− A pan...

− Też nim byłem − rzucił z odrazą w głosie tak wyraźną, że Hermiona poczuła jak sama w drugą się pod wpływem słów mężczyzny.

 _Ale już nie jestem_ − dodał w myślach.

_To dlatego go zabił..._

− Granger, jesteś naprawdę ograniczona.

− Proszę?

Snape zaklął, wstał, był wyraźnie wzburzony.

− Nie ma sensu już tego ukrywać, powiem ci tyle, ile musisz wiedzieć. Teraz przynajmniej nie masz wyboru i musisz mi uwierzyć.

_Tak samo pan._

Popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, a potem skinął głową.

− Zabiłem go bo musiałem to zrobić. Rozumiesz?

Skinęła.

− Bo to była kwestia życia i śmierci?

− Granger, gdy rozważa się morderstwo, to zawsze jest kwestia czyjegoś życia lub śmierci − powiedział z drwiną. − Czyli nie rozumiesz.

− Ktoś pana zmusił, kazał panu?

− Poniekąd − wymamrotał.

− Czyli tak naprawdę…

− Tak naprawdę cały czas chroniłem wasze niewdzięczne, przygłupie tyłki, tak Granger.

Zawstydziła się. Czy wszystkie te lata nie nauczyły jej czegoś? Czy powtarzający się cały czas schemat: podejrzewania Severusa Snape’a o zdradę i wychodzącej na jaw prawdy, świadczącej o czymś zupełnie odwrotnym, nie był dostatecznie jasny?

Jego ironiczny uśmieszek przywołał ją z powrotem nadszedł czas by się przyzwyczaić, że nawet wnętrze jej głowy nie jest bezpieczne. Jak to się działo, że ona nie słyszała dosłownie każdej myśli… Oklumencja?

− Nie wiem, Granger − powiedział. − Ale wątpię. Oklumencja nie działa w taki sposób, powinnaś to wiedzieć. Tak, jak Legilimencja nie jest czytaniem w myślach tylko PAMIĘCI człowieka, tak samo jej odwrotność również z myślami ma niewiele wspólnego. Sądzę… że to lata treningu, oczyszczania umysłu poskutkowały pewną lakonicznością w przepływie luźnych informacji w mojej głowie. Gdy znajduję się wśród ludzi.

Zdziwiło ją, że był aż tak bezpośredni.

− Powiedziałem przecież, że dalsze ukrywanie nie ma na ten moment sensu, zwłaszcza, że możemy wykorzystać tę sytuację, by zbudować wzajemne zaufanie.

_Wzajemne zaufanie? O czym on bredzi…_

− Oj przepraszam…

− Nie, nie, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Fascynuje mnie to, jak płynnie przechodzisz od błagania mnie o litość do rzucania obraz pod moim adresem…

− To tylko moje myśli − mruknęła, zażenowana.

− Już nie do końca twoje − zarechotał.

Fakt. I zdumiała się, jak okropne było to uczucie: kompletne odarcie z intymności, z prywatności… Dotąd najgorszym, co musiała zrobić, była prośba do Snape’a o zakupienie podpasek i tamponów, co − ku jej zdumieniu − przyjął z chłodną obojętnością, jako coś oczywistego…

− Granger…

A no tak. Przecież on to wszystko słyszał.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

_Co za beznadziejny przypadek…_

− Powiedział to pan, czy pomyślał? − jej głos brzmiał niewyraźnie spomiędzy palców.

− A ma to jakieś znaczenie?

Właściwie… to chyba już dłużej nie miało.

− Naprawdę przyniósł mnie tutaj list. Z inicjałami.

− Jakimi?

− E P S. Nie mówiłam panu?

Wyraz jego twarzy pozbawił ją wszelkich złudzeń.

_Po tylu latach… Jaki cudem..._

− Zna go pan?

_Chyba raczej ją..._

− Kogo? − wymsknęło jej się pytanie, zanim zdążyła to przemyśleć.

 _Przecież i tak by je usłyszawszy_ − przyszło jej do głowy.

Snape kompletnie ja zignorował.

− Profe… proszę pana?

Wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt. Powędrowała za jego wzrokiem.

Zdjęcie. A na nim kobieta.

Czarne włosy. Duży nos. Ta sama, której portret wisiał w sypialni. Matka.

− Czy już skończyłaś? − zapytał zirytowany.

− Słucham?

− Granger, nie udawaj…

− Ach, no tak.

_Cholera…_

Przypomniała sobie inicjały na odwrocie fotografii z piętra.

− To nie było jej pismo − powiedziała.

Przez ułamek sekundy Snape patrzył na nią zdumiony, ale zaraz połączył fakty.

 _Nie… Choć może…_ − usłyszała.

 _Matka Harry’ego…_ − pomyślała, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

Jego wzrok miotał iskry wściekłości.

− Skąd o niej wiesz? Potter ci powiedział? Och... − diaboliczny uśmiech rozciągnął jego wąskie wargi. − Więc z panny Wiem-To-Wszystko jest wcale nie mniejsza podglądaczka − syknął.

− Ja chciałam się czegoś o panu dowiedzieć! − wykrzyknęła,kierowana impulsem. − Nie wiedziałam, co może pan zrobić, co pan planuje.

− I co, dowiedziałaś się czegoś − wycedził.

− Że… że potrafił pan kochać − wyszeptała.

Parsknął zimnym, gorzkim śmiechem.

− Jakaś ty naiwna.

_Więc jednak zostawił to dla mnie specjalnie, żeby nie zmylić…_

− Nie, Granger, nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie − warknął. − Aż do tego momentu nie miałem o tym pojęcia.

Przyglądała się mu, skurczona w fotelu. Na jego twarzy do złości dołączyło jeszcze coś innego, jakby cień… podziwu?

− Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Granger, chociaż fakt, twoje umiejętności złodziejski przeszły moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.

_Ja nie jestem…_

− Drugi rok. Eliksir Wielosokowy, który uwarzyłaś, Granger.

Zamilkła. Nawet w głowie miała pustkę.

Snape powoli podszedł do regału, zdjął z niego jedną z książek i wyjął pogięte zdjęcie, którego rewers podetknął jej bez ceregieli pod nos.

− Czy to jej zdjęcie? − zapytała.

− Czy gdybym chciał, żebyś wiedziała, pokazałbym ci jedynie tył, czy także przód fotografii? − zapytał retorycznie.

Zdjęcie było mugolskie, tyle udało jej się zauważyć.

− Czy to było TO pismo?

Nie była pewna… Ale może…

_Czemu ten list musiał się spalić…_

− Bo ktoś nie chciał zostać odkryty, Granger − mruknął Snape.

Przeczytała napis:

_Dla mojego przyjaciela Severusa S._

− „S” jest takie samo − powiedziała po chwili. − całość jest krągła i pochyła w prawo, więc tak, jest podobne… tyle pamiętam… Może pan sprawdzić, dla pewności… Legilimencją.

Skinął głową i chwile później, gdy przerwał połączenia, jego twarz była zimna, odległa.

− Czy to ona?

− Zamilcz! − warknął.

Ona… dlaczego ona…

Patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną strachu i poruszenia, bo chociaż z zewnątrz był chłodny, to w środku...

Wstał i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Hermiona wypuściła powietrze, które − jak się okazało − wstrzymywała już od dłuższego czasu. Przymknęła oczy. Więc co takiego oznaczały te litery, skoro nie były inicjałami matki Snape’a?

Zabębniła palcami o fotel ze zdumieniem zdając sobie sprawę, że mimo odległości nadal słyszy burzliwa kotłowaninę, mającą miejsce w jego głowie.

Zastanawiała się, czy mu o tym powiedzieć, czy zachować to dla siebie, ale z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że skoro ona słyszy jego, to on również wie dokładnie o każdej jej myśli.


	19. XVIII Właściwy sprzymierzeniec

To był istny horror. Przez całą dobę, w każdej minucie, słyszała wszystkie jego przesiąknięte goryczą myśli. Nawet odległość nie miała znaczenia. A potem, po kilkudziesięciu godzinach dłużących się niczym całe wieki, wszystko ucichło. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia. Ucieszyła się. W jego ciemnych oczach dostrzegła wyraz głębokiej ulgi. Jak bardzo cierpiał wiedząc, że słyszy wszystko, wie wszystko?

Zawsze miała go za bardzo skrytego, prywatnego człowieka. Zawsze widziała w nim kogoś, kto prędzej dałby się żywcem pokroić, niż zdradził cokolwiek o sobie wbrew własnej woli. I nie myliła się. O ile dla Hermiony cała ta sytuacja była niesamowicie ciężka, czuła się pozbawiona resztek prywatności, odsłonięta i upokorzona, o tyle on miał w oczach nieustającą żądzę mordu. Było jej go nawet żal. Jeśli mówił prawdę, dokonał czegoś niewyobrażalnego dla dobra sprawy, dosłownie poświęcając własną duszę i to nie jeden raz. Dziwiła się postępowaniu Albusa. Dlaczego traktował ich wszystkich tak, jakby byli jedynie bezosobowymi punktami w jego idealnym planie, przypisywał im role, o których nawet żadne z nich nie miało szansy się dowiedzieć?

Jeśli Snape miał rację… nie była już pewna, czy chce mieć cokolwiek wspólnego ze zmarłym dyrektorem. To był zbyt duży szok. Zbyt wielki kontrast pomiędzy tym, co dotąd o nim myślała i czego dowiedziała się z rozmowy oraz z myśli Severusa Snape’a. Wiało z tego cynizmem i odczłowieczeniem, które dotąd widziała jedynie w Voldemorcie, Dumbledore’a mając za kryształową figurę wojen. Potrzebowała czasu i samotności, spokoju i prywatności, by zrozumieć, co teraz ma robić i jak oceniać rzeczywistość. Nie znała już i nie rozumiała własnych emocji, mając cały czas głowę pełną mrocznych wynurzeń Severusa Snape’a.

Więc, gdy nagle czar prysł, oboje mogli wreszcie odetchnąć. Hermiona próbowała zebrać myśli, poukładać sobie na nowo świat, priorytety. Stworzyć jakąś bazę pod późniejsze decyzje. Z tego, co wywnioskowała, Snape chował coś jeszcze w zanadrzu, o czymś jej nie mówił, unikał zastanawiania się nad pewnymi kwestiami, jak gdyby kryła się w nich tajemnica.

A jednak zaczęła mu ufać. To było automatyczne uczucie, które przyszło wraz z połączeniem się na krótko ich umysłów. Snape nie odzywał się teraz wiele, nie wrócił też na weekend do szkoły, zauważyła, że wieczorami siedział i wpatrywał się w zdjęcie mamy Harry’ego, jakby próbował odczytać z jej zastygłej twarzy odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania.

Hermiona również myślała. Nad inicjałami, nad źródłem dziwnej magii, nad listem, który przyniósł ja tutaj.

− Świstokliki nie ulegają samozniszczeniu − powiedziała wreszcie do niego.

Snape popatrzył na nią dziwnie. Był niedzielny wieczór, w domu paliło się zaledwie kilka skąpych świateł. Panował półmrok.

− I mówisz to takim tonem, jakbyś co najmniej odkryła czwarte prawo magii − burknął.

− A jeśli te inicjały to w rzeczywistości skrót?

Uniósł brwi.

− Od zaklęcia.

Skrzywił się.

− Wyciągasz zaiste poprawne wnioski.

− Więc wiedział pan?

− Oczywiście.

− Od kiedy? Co to za zaklęcie?

Prychnął.

− Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Z pewnością nic, czego dotąd używałem.

− Myślałam, że może jest to jakiś wariant Expecto Patronum…

− Nie ma żadnego wariantu Expecto Patronum, Granger.

− Chyba, że ten ktoś… pani Potter− skrzywił się słysząc to nazwisko − go wymyślił.

− To jest możliwe − przyznał. − Jednak najpierw wygodniej jest założyć, że jest to jakieś istniejące już Zaklęcie.

− Nie uczyliśmy się go w Hogwarcie − zauważyła Hermiona.

Snape prychnął z pogardą.

− Jest wiele rzeczy i spraw, o których nie nauczysz się w szkole, Granger.

− Ja… − westchnęła, zdając sobie sprawę, jak naiwnie musiało brzmieć w jego uszach to, co przed chwilą powiedziała.

− Teraz jest pan dyrektorem?

− Tak, Granger, jestem dyrektorem. Skończyłaś już swoje przesłuchanie? − zapytał wstając. Hermiona chciał go przepuścić w przejściu, ale zachwiała się i przez przypadek potrąciła go delikatnie dłonią.

Cholerna dziewucha.

− Przepraszam, ale nie musi pan być aż tak…

Gdy odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego, zobaczyła zaskoczenie na twarzy mężczyzny.

_Znowu słyszymy swoje myśli..._

− Czy stało się to, co…

− Tak, Granger, dokładnie to, co myślisz.

Westchnęła.

− Jak…

_Dotknęliśmy się…_

− Jak zwykle błyskotliwa ‒ powiedział szyderczo.

 _Czyli jesteśmy teraz na to skazani_ − przeminęło jej przez myśl.

Popatrzył jeszcze na nią dziwnie, a potem odwrócił się, zamaszyściej niż zwykle i znów wyszedł z domu.

Hermiona skuliła się w sobie, czując potok jego myśli, które zalały jej głowę zaraz po tym, jak drzwi za mężczyzną zamknęły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Tyle złości, bólu i nienawiści nie przyjmowała na siebie jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Zadrżała. Wyszła z salonu i poczłapała po schodach na górę, by skulic się pod kocem, zatykając rękoma uszy, choć przecież nic to nie dawało.

***

Snape, chciał jej chociaż nie widzieć − jeśli nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy jej myśli, postanowił w takim razie wyjść z domu. Nigdy nie czuł się tu jak u siebie. To zawsze był Jego dom. Tobiasa Snape'a. Ojca i tyrana.

Teraz jednak stracił ostatnie pozory własności i prywatności w ostatnim miejscu na ziemi do którego nigdy bez kontroli nikogo nie wpuszczał: w swojej głowie.

Aż cały trząsł się wewnątrz z wściekłości.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego do cholery to zrobiłaś, Evans?_

Granger wiedziała teraz o nim wszystko, czego nie chciał nikomu ujawniać. Znała wszystkie jego myśli, wszystkie tajemnice... Nie wszystkie. Tę ostatnią niespodziankę na razie udało mu się zachować dla siebie.

Słyszał, jak bez przerwy monologuje o Weasleyu, Potterze i całej tej zgrai nieudaczników z Zakonu. O Lily. To ostatnie doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. Czy nie wystarczało, że sam musiał cały czas o niej myśleć? Że towarzyszyła mu przez całe jego nędzne życie? Widok jej zielonych oczu. Roześmianych oczu. A potem martwych oczu, zastygłych na twarzy wyrażającej desperację i rozpacz, niewysłowiony ból. Jak mógł być tak głupi, tak naiwny, by zaufać któremukolwiek z nich?

_Czemu ją przysłałaś? Co chcesz osiągnąć? Jak się domyśliłaś, że będę potrzebował pomocy dla twojego..._

Była tylko jedna odpowiedź, i była za razem najokrutniejszą rzeczą, jaka w życiu przyszła mu do głowy:

_Zdradziłeś ją, a ona nigdy cię nie zostawiła..._

***

W poniedziałkowe popołudnie, Hermione z drzemki obudził huk rzuconej na stół książki. Po źle przespanej nocy, już koło dwunastej urwał jej się film i dopiero teraz Snape obudził ją swoim głośnym zachowaniem.

− Dzień dobry? − zapytała niepewnie.

− Daruj sobie − prychnął. − Myślałem że TO już minęło, ale gdy tylko się obudziłaś, znowu słyszę twój nieustający jazgot.

− Jeśli pan myśli…

Uśmiechnął się wrednie.

− tak się składa, że aktualnie NIC nie myślę, Granger.

Westchnęła.

− Co to takiego? − zapytała, pochylając się nad opasłym tomem.

− Książka − powiedział z szyderczym grymasem.

_To widzę…_

− Twoje zadanie domowe − wyjaśnił niechętnie. − W jednej z tych ksiąg − tu wskazał jeszcze kilka innych, spoczywających na parapecie − może znajdować się odpowiedź na nasze pytanie.

− EPS?

Zignorował jej pytanie.

− Wrócę tu jutro, z zakupami. Ufam, że będziesz miała dla mnie odpowiedź.

− Mam przerobić do jutra całą tę książkę? − osłupiała.

− Jesteś ślepa Granger? Przyniosłem ci ich sześć.

Oszalał, z pewnością oszalał.

Zarechotał ponuro.

− Obyś nie miała racji, dziewczyno, inaczej radziłbym ci się zacząć bać.

Nie wiedziała nawet, czy mówił poważnie, czy była to tylko jego kolejna drwina.

− I Granger − powiedział na odchodnym − staraj się mnie nie dotykać.

Gdy wyszedł, Hermiona podparła głowę dłońmi.

Sześć ksiąg? Sześć zapisanych drobnym drukiem dzieł o zaklęciach…

Gdy przerzucała karty pierwszej z nich, buchnął z niej kurz, przez który zaczęła kichać jak szalona. Ocierając piekące oczy i cieknący nos chusteczką, starała się przerzucała setki i tysiące stron, by znaleźć właściwe miejsce, właściwe słowa…

***

− _Eligere Propius Socjus*_ − wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem, gdy tylko Snape przekroczył próg domu.

Uniósł brwi.

Skinął głową i poszedł do kuchni.

Stała przez chwilę zaskoczona, po czym podążyła za nim.

Od kilku już godzin nie słyszała jego myśli, nie miała więc pojęcia, co może kryć w tym momencie ta maska obojętności.

− Tylko tyle?

− Co „tyle”, Granger? − warknął. − Spodziewałaś się aplauzu? Ode mnie? − parsknął gorzkim śmiechem znad szklanki z wodą.

− Nawet nie skomentował pan jego znaczenia…

− W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, znam łacinę, Granger − prychnął. − I Grekę. I kilka innych języków, których wam nie chciało się nawet tknąć. Jeśli nie wiesz, co to znaczy, możesz śmiało sprawdzić w słowniku. Skoro i tak siałaś bez mojej wiedzy spustoszenie pośród moich regałów, nie wiem, co zatrzymało cie tym razem? Fałszywa uczciwość?

− Wiem, co to znaczy − powiedziała. Uniosła wysoko głowę. Teraz już się go tak nie bała. Była zła, była zawiedziona, była rozgoryczona… Tylko czym? Brakiem uznania? On potrafił chwalić tylko tych, w których żyłach płynęła jadowicie zielona krew slytherinu.

− Wspaniale − powiedział zimno.

− Ale nie skomentuje pan tego? Sprzymierzeńcy? Ten list? Czyli to zaklęcie wybrało mnie?

Popatrzył na nią zimno.

− Magia często się myli, Granger − powiedział. − A teraz zrób mi tę przyjemność i bądź cicho. Nasłuchałem się już twoich myśli. Nie musisz mi jeszcze paplać nad uchem.

* _Eligere Propius Socjus_ − z łaciny: Wybierz Trwałego/Właściwego Sprzymierzeńca


	20. XIX Powrót do Nory

Snape czekał na nią w kuchni.

Nadszedł szary, deszczowy październik. Zachmurzone wiecznie niebo zwiastowało w tych dniach wszystko co najgorsze. Ilekroć Hermiona wyglądała przez okno, w poszukiwania choć zalążka nadziei, spotykało ja rozczarowanie: na tych starych, pozapadanych ulicach Cokeworth wszystko było zawsze identyczne, niezmiennie ponure i smętne, jak zamieszkujący tu Mistrz Eliksirów.

Spinner’s End. Ta nazwa budziła teraz w Hermionie bardzo określone uczucia. Kojarzyła jej się z NIM, z jego chłodem, gorzkim smutkiem, który pożarł już dawno do reszty duszę mężczyzny.

Odchrząknął.

Wskazał brodą krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu. Chociaż skrzętnie unikali kontaktu cielesnego − co generalnie nie stanowiło problemu w sytuacji, gdy żadne do niego nie dążyło − niestety okazało się z czasem, że wystarczyło wziąć przedmiot trzymany uprzednio przez drugie w dłoni i już cały horror zaczynał się od nowa.

Usiadła.

Snape włożył dłoń do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął z niej dwoma palcami różdżkę.

 _Jej_ różdżkę.

Przesunął ją po blacie koniuszkiem paznokcia.

Uniosła brwi.

Ostrożnie, powoli sięgnęła po swoją własność. Zatrzymała jednak rękę o cale od przedmiotu, wyczuwając podstęp.

Snape uśmiechnął się wstrętnie.

− Mam jeden warunek − powiedział.

Milczała.

− Dopóki ci nie pozwolę, nie powiesz o mnie Zakonowi.

Zabrakło jej tchu.

− Wy-wypuszcza mnie pan?

Powoli skinął głową.

− Mogę wyjść?

− To właśnie powiedziałem, Granger. Nie będę się powtarzał.

− Ufa mi pan?

Skrzywił się.

− Przez blisko miesiąc słuchałem twoich wynurzeń, przemyśleń i wniosków, nawet jak dla mnie jest to wystarczające.

Nic nie odpowiedziała.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, ona też, wbrew rozsądkowi, miała do niego teraz zaufanie. Nie mówił jej wprawdzie wszystkiego, jednak nauczyła się rozumieć jego sposób myślenia, jego emocje i zachowania. Poznała motywy, którymi się kieruje.

 _Gdyby Harry wiedział…_ − pomyślała. Ale od razu przypomniała sobie o postawionym jej warunku.

− Jak się pan ze mną skontaktuje? − zapytała.

− O to niech cię już głowa nie boli.

_No dobrze…_

Jednak ciągle coś nie dawało jej spokoju…

To, że Snape miał jej zaufać… Tak całkowicie?

Widziała na jego twarzy drwiącą minę, gdyż domyślał się w jakim kierunku wędrują jej myśli.

Wstał i bez słowa ruszył do drzwi.

Otworzył jej przed nią.

− Nie chcę ponaglać, ale chciałbym nareszcie zostać sam.

Wzięła różdżkę i też wstała.

− Powodzenia, profesorze − powiedziała, doskonale wiedząc, że go to zdenerwuje.

Nie odpowiedział, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń w geście pożegnania.

Uścisnęła ją.

Gdy zamknął za nią drzwi, usłyszała w głowie jego ponury głos.

_Do zobaczenia, Granger._

Olśniło ją.

Zaśmiała się gorzko.

Snape ani jej nie ufał, ani nie podał ręki w celu pożegnania. Odnowił tylko połączenie. By sprawować nad nią kontrolę.

 _Sukinsyn_ − pomyślała, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

 _W rzeczy samej, panno Granger_ − usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

***

Hermiona Granger aportowała się z cichym pyknięciem.

Pośrodku niczego. Chociaż znajdowała się dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna być Nora, Nory nie było. Rozejrzała się, zdezorientowana. W oddali szarzały wody rzeki Otter i czerwieniły się dachy pobliskiej miejscowości Ottery St. Catchpol. Wszystko się zgadzało. Wystraszyła się. Przez jedną, okropną minutę dopadł ją lęk, że podczas jej pobytu u Severusa Snape’a cały znany jej świat zmieciono z powierzchni ziemi.

 _Zaklęcia ochronne, Granger_ − usłyszała go w głowie. − _Teraz chronią się także przed tobą._

Dlaczego mi tego nie powiedziałeś, Snape? − pomyślała, w mieszance rozpaczy i złości zapomniała o grzecznościach.

 _Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli na „ty_ ” − warknął.

Czuła, że do oczu napływają jej łzy bezsilności.

_Nie maż się Granger. Gdybyś miała choć odrobinę rozumu, przewidziałabyś to._

Miał rację. Miał cholerną rację. Przecież nawet to rozważała, brała to pod uwagę, jako cenę za pobyt u Snape’a.

_Co teraz, co mam teraz zrobić?_

_Mnie się pytasz?_ − zadrwił.

_Och zamknij się już, zniknij z mojej głowy…_

_Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, uwierz mi Granger, że nie chciałbym cie więcej widzieć. A tym bardziej słyszeć._

_Więc co pana powstrzymuje?_

_OBOWIĄZEK, Granger, z pewnością znasz takie słowo. Pomimo całej swojej bezczelności i zadufania, byłaś zawsze pilną uczennicą._

Znów się rozejrzała. Nie miała czego tu szukać.

_Po co mnie pan wypuścił?_

_Musiałem się przekonać._

_O czym?_

Cisza.

_Co teraz?_

Nie zareagował.

Usłyszała za sobą szmer, a potem zobaczyła trzy ubrane na czarno i zakapturzone postaci.

Nagle dotarła do niej kolejna przerażająca prawda.

_Zdradził mnie pan!_

Ale w jej głowie była tylko cisza.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę. Odpowiedział jej ich śmiech. Nie pozwoli im dać się schwytać, nie żywej, nigdy więcej niewoli, nigdy więcej…

Błysk i wybuch zaklęcia, gdzieś pod czaszką, piekące, rozlewające się niemocą po ciele uczucie, które płynęło prosto z klatki piersiowej…

A potem cisza… Mlecznobiała mgła. I nic więcej.

Nad Norą tego dnia zawisł Mroczny Znak.


	21. Duma Hogwartu

Nadszedł czas. Wszystkie przygotowania zostały poczynione, nie było już powodu tego przedłużać. Każdy był zmęczony przedłużająca się żałobą i oczekiwaniem. Wczoraj znaleźli to, czego tak długo poszukiwali, co było jednak tylko smętnym dowodem na fakt, którego byli już od dawna świadomi.

Że odeszła.

Że jej wspaniały, błyskotliwy umysł już im nie pomoże, już ich nie zaskoczy. Nie nosiła na sobie widocznych śladów tortur, jednak niewątpliwie sporo przeszła, bo jej twarz była blada, a oczy zapadnięte i podkrążone.

Włosy były bardziej matowe i dłuższe, niż zapamiętali ale, bez wątpienia, była to ona.

Załatwili trumnę, wspólnie złożyli się na miejsce na pobliskim cmentarzu.

Cały Zakon Feniksa. Wszyscy żałowali odejścia tak młodej i lubianej przez wszystkich osoby.  
To nie był pierwszy pogrzeb tej wojny. Zginęła już nauczycielka Mugoloznawstwa.

Tego dnia pogoda była wyjątkowo niespokojna. Szum wiatru zakłócał rozmowy, wpychał do gardeł wypowiadane półgłosem słowa. Szare niebo, czarne szaty i brunatny kopiec ziemi sprawiały, że twarze żałobników wyglądały karykaturalnie blado.

Ginny szlochała wtulona w Harry’ego. Ron stał obok nich; zaciśnięte szczęki wyostrzały rysy jego piegowatej twarzy. Oczy miał przekrwione, powieki czerwone. Milczał z pustym wzrokiem utkwionym w przestrzeni.

Zebrało się nawet sporo ludzi. Przede wszystkim Weasley’owie. Ich rude głowy zdawały się płonąć, jak znicze nad ciemnymi szatami. Na tle szarpanych przez wicher krzewów cmentarza stał też ponury Remus, jego dłoń ściskała mocno Nimfadora Tonks, czarna aż po kocówki swoich krótkich, nastroszonych włosów. Obok, z rękoma schowanymi w przepastnych kieszeniach, pochylał się Neville. Usta Minerwy McGonagall zupełnie zniknęły; zacisnęła je do niemożliwości, by powstrzymać drżenie.

Najgłośniej płakał Hagrid.

Nikt nic nie powiedział. Nie było pogrzebowej mowy. Tylko Ron raz otworzył usta, by po chwili zamknąć je z powrotem, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia sensownego zdania. Dopiero, gdy jasna trumna spoczęła na dnie cmentarnego dołu, a wszyscy zebrani wlewitowali wspólnie ziemię, zupełnie zakrywając drewnianą skrzynię, stara opiekunka Gryfindoru położyła szczupłą dłoń na kamieniu nagrobnym i wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem:

‒ Tak mi przykro…

Stuknęła różdżką i na szarej skale pojawiły się litery i cyfry, układające się w napis:

_Duma Hogwartu_

_Hermiona Jane Granger_

_19 września 1979_ _‒_ _październik_ _199_ _7_

***

Była głupia. Bardziej głupia i naiwna, niż się spodziewał. Może nawet przez chwilę, przez moment, było mu jej żal. Patrzył z oddali, jak zakon chowa w ciszy swoją ulubienicę. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Zgraja głupców. Banda naiwnych, kretynów.

Odwrócił się i strzepnął popiół z papierosa. Dawno już nie palił, ale ostatnie dni były ciężkie, a nadchodziły jeszcze trudniejsze czasy.


End file.
